


Blood

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6
Genre: 3rd Degree, Day6 - Freeform, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Vampires, k-mess, sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: After being separated from his comrades during a rebellion with vampires and humans, Brian finds himself taken as a Consort for the Pureblood vampire Jae.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️🐥🦊🐶🐰🐻💙💙💙💙💙I hate writing summaries 🙈🙈🙈





	1. Chapter 1

Jae sighed, he hated these places. High end soirées where people were always trying to stick their nose into Jae’s business. He ran a hand through his dark purple hair in annoyance. 

He felt his fangs itch. 

He glanced at the glass in his hand, the red liquid staring back at him almost mockingly. He growled. 

“Master Jae? Are you okay?” 

Jae smiled at the younger man beside him with a nod of his head. Dowoon was one of his best; he always found a way to lighten up the atmosphere. 

“Ah! Jaehyung-shii! Just the man I was looking for!” 

Jae couldn’t stop the glare from falling on his face as the elder man approached. JYP. Their host for tonight. A high profile player in the vampire senate; he’d always tried to stay on Jae’s good side. Jae knew the man’s smile was just for show, his fangs gleamed under the chandelier as he grinned up at Jae. 

“How can I help you?” Jae bated, seeing JYP’s grin widen. 

“I have a proposal for you,” Jae heard Dowoon scoff softly beside him. “Recently, there has been an influx in human activity. Rebellion has broken out on the streets, more are appearing; fighting back.” 

Although he held an extremely high position, Jae had never dwelled with humans. Their very existence was all new to Jae, he lived off other vampire blood or animals; although it wasn’t as fulfilling it was all Jae had. His mansion was far from the old ruins of the cities. 

“If you were to invest in the Human Snatchers, we could see more controlled and owned.” 

Jae sighed, he knew this was coming. Money. That’s all the man ever wanted from him. JYP had begun the Human Snatchers, a group of vampires who chased after humans and capture them to either be part of their staff or offered to Pureblood’s as Consorts. 

Jae shook his head before bowing his head, “I’m sorry but I’m not interested.”

“What? But Jaehyung-shii! We need to prove that vampires are the superior race.” 

“That can be proved without Master Jaehyung’s money,” a new voice joined, Jae smiled as he saw Sungjin stood with his arms crossed. The vampire was another one of Jae’s best; he was very practical and cunning, his eyebrow was raised as he watched JYP closely. 

JYP’s eyes flashed red before he growled slightly, his eyes on Jae again. “I’m sure you can understand, after all, a Pureblood like yourself must control your Consort.”

Jae growled at that, his eyes narrowed dangerously. JYP feigned innocence, giving Jae a disbelieving expression. “What? You have no Consort?” 

Jae frowned darkly, he knew that the man was asking just for the sake of asking. He remained silent but could see Sungjin and Dowoon shift in agitation. 

JYP smiled again before clapping his hands, “I’m sure we can find you a willing and healthy Consort!” His tone was louder than necessary, Jae could see other members of the soirée glancing over curiously. “After all, you are a very highly praised member of the vampire community.” 

Jae scoffed slightly at that, in other words he was a Pureblood vampire with a lot of money and influence. “That won’t be necessary, I have no interest in Consorts.” Jae answered sharply. 

“Nonsense!” JYP waved him off, ignorant to the annoyance in Jae’s tone. “You just haven’t found the right human! Some are very much scum, but others can be very pleasing.”

Jae’s eyes widened as JYP suddenly snapped his fingers. Jae watched as six humans were all of a sudden paraded in front of him. There were three boys and three girls, they kept their heads down but Jae could tell that they were attractive. 

His nose twitched unconsciously. 

“These are some of my best, all are unclaimed,” JYP explained, watching Jae closely. 

Sungjin and Dowoon both glanced at Jae curiously, Jae sighed before crossing his arms over his chest and meeting JYP’s gaze. 

“As I’ve said, I’m not-“ Jae was cut short by a sudden explosion. Some of the patrons began to panic as the balcony door was suddenly blown off by a second blast. 

Jae felt Sungjin grip his arm tightly before pulling him. Jae could see people emerge from the balcony, they had black bandanas covering their nose and mouth; black clothes and weapons. Jae noticed that most were silver weapons. 

“Humans!” Someone bellowed. 

Jae’s eyes widened, he watched as some of the soirée security moved towards the humans; fighting broke out between the two sides. 

“Jae! We have to go!” Sungjin bellowed beside him, pulling him away from the main hall and towards the corridor. 

“No,”’Jae growled back, pulling away and moving back towards the scene; Sungjin and Dowoon close behind. 

Jae could see that the security were pushing the humans back, JYP was fighting some of them off as they attempted to free the humans that had lined up before Jae. 

He could see the six of them escaping with some of the others as one of the rebellious humans fought against JYP, keeping him preoccupied as they fled. 

Jae watched as JYP suddenly grabbed the human; holding them tightly before throwing them to the floor viciously. 

“Go!” The human bellowed to his comrades, his eyes flashing angrily to JYP as the vampire watched his humans disappear. The rebellious humans looking back at their comrade before leading the group away. 

JYP stalked towards the human, gripping him by the throat and lifting him up. “You filthy creature! They were my best humans!”

The human clawed at JYP’s hand, “you monster! You destroyed them; tainted them!” He bellowed, his voice strong despite the strong grip on his throat. 

JYP’s eyes flashed red as his fangs gleamed, he moved closer to the human before Jae suddenly found himself moving towards them; ignoring Dowoon and Sungjin’s concerned voices. 

He pulled the human from JYP’s grip, the human fell to the floor again; spluttering under his mask. 

“Jaehyung! What are you doing!” JYP demanded as he turned his blood red eyes to Jae. 

Jae growled darkly at the other vampire seeing him take a step back slightly. Jae turned his attention to the human on the floor. 

He had dirty blonde hair, almost a light brown; his piercing eyes were narrowed as he watched Jae closely. Jae was slightly taken back, no one had ever looked at him quite like that before. 

Jae cautiously crouched down beside the human, the man’s eyes watching him, never moving away as he did. He could feel the other soirée patrons eyes watching them closely, some of them whispering. 

“Let me see your face.” Jae spoke softly. 

“Stay back!” The human growled as he slapped Jae’s hand away. 

“Hey,” Jae frowned, using his quick reflexes to grip the humans wrist and his other hand to pull down the bandana. His eyes widened at the face revealed to him.  
“Woah...”

The human was undeniably handsome, his features were well defined, almost fox-like. His eyes were narrowed as he glared darkly at Jae, a slight snarl on his face. 

“Jaehyung-shii! Move aside, this filth needs to be taken care of.” JYP growled behind him. 

Jae turned his attention away from the human to glance up at the other vampire before he stood; facing JYP. “No.”

“What?” JYP spoke through gritted fangs. 

“I’ll take him.” 

Jae’s sudden announcement made gasps circle around the room. Sungjin and Dowoon glanced to each other warily, looking at their boss for answers. 

JYP was glaring at him. “What?! This street rat?” 

“Jae-“

Jae cut Sungjin off with a raised hand before looking back down at the human. “I’ll take him.” 

The human was growling and glaring at him, Jae couldn’t help but think he looked exhausted. He was surprised that the human kept their gaze, almost like he was challenging Jae to look away first. 

Jae smiled softly before winking, in doing so the human suddenly slumped; falling unconscious under Jae’s control. 

-

Brian groaned softly as his body began to awaken, he felt groggy and disoriented as he blinked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was the soft bed he was currently laying on, it’d been so long since he’d last laid in a proper bed. 

He sat up carefully, glancing around at the extravagant room. “W-what..?” Shaking his head to clear the haze; Brian could see a man in the corner of the room with a tray. 

“Good morning,” the man smiled softly, placing the tray on the side table beside the bed before glancing down at Brian. The man had a pretty face, his eyes wrinkled as he smiled gently, his brown hair sticking up slightly. 

“Huh? Who the..?” Brian grumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. He glared at the man. “Where am I?”

“This is Park Mansion, Welcome human.” The man’s smile didn’t shift as he spoke. 

Brian didn’t like the way the man addressed him as human. He suddenly realised he was only dressed in boxers, he felt extremely uncomfortable and vulnerable, it made him growl. 

“What? I don’t...” his eyes widened as memories clouded his mind. The ambush at the vampire soirée, JYP and his humans, that tall handsome vampire that had saved him... “Shit...” he growled darkly, he knew he had been too careless. 

“Master Jae is out today, but he requested that I show you around the mansion.” The man continued, unfazed by Brian’s inner turmoil. He grinned at Brian before bowing his head, “I’m Wonpil.” 

Brian’s eyes watched the man closely, seeing a flash of his fangs. “Vampire...”

“Yes?” Wonpil raised a brow at him. 

Brian shook his head, his whole demeanour changing; he put up his guard not trusting anything. “Why am I here?” He demanded. 

Wonpil chuckled softly, “Master Jae has taken a liking to you.”

“Master Jae?” Brian frowned, watching as the vampire moved towards him. 

Wonpil nodded, tilting his head at Brian. “Park Jaehyung, Pureblood.”

Brian’s eyes widened. “Pureblood?!” He saw Wonpil nod, Brian began to panic, “Hell no, where are my clothes?” He demanded as he shuffled in the large bed. 

Wonpil gave him a wrinkled nose, scoffing dramatically. “Those tatty things? I disposed of them.”

“What!” Brian growled, glaring darkly at the vampire. 

The vampire smiled before shaking his head, Brian watched him closely as he walked towards the wardrobe before pulling out some clothes. “Calm down human, here.” He threw the garments onto the bed, Brian glanced at them before back at Wonpil. “Sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

Wonpil was smiling friendly at him, Brian still didn’t trust him. He glared before answering. “Brian.”

“Brian? Okay,” the vampire looked sceptical but didn’t press. He moved towards the bed before his smile was back on his pretty face. “Get dressed and I’ll show you around.”

Brian bit his lip to stop himself from telling the vampire to fuck off, he carefully pulled on the offered clothes; plain white T-shirt and some jeans; watching Wonpil closely as he did. The vampire thankfully turned away as he dressed. He had to think of a way to escape, Brian growled as he glared at the vampire. 

“Shall we go?” Wonpil suggested, opening the bedroom door and smiling. 

Brian remained silent, he would easily be able to overpower the small vampire. Wonpil smiled as he gestured for Brian to follow him out of the bedroom. He led them down a large corridor, the whole building seemed old and historic. Brian frowned as they made their way down some stairs. 

“I’ll take you to the main room,” Wonpil informed, Brian nodded following closely after the small vampire. 

The main room was huge, four sofas were around a large fire place; an impressive chandelier hung from the ceiling. Brian’s eyes were drawn to the large windowed doors, seeing a garden out of them. 

He narrowed his gaze as he drowned out Wonpil’s voice, he carefully moved behind the vampire before grabbing him. Wonpil yelped loudly as Brian held his arm over the vampires throat threateningly. 

“Get me out of here.” Brian demanded, he could feel the vampire tremble in his grasp making him frown slightly. 

“Put him down.”

Brian quickly turned at the sound of the authoritative voice. He could see the tall vampire from before stood there, dressed in a full black suit. His dark purple hair slicked back with a few stray strands falling into his narrowed eyes. He had two other men on either side of him. 

“Master!” Wonpil bellowed. 

Brian felt himself take a step back at the realisation at who the man was before him. A Pureblood vampire. He held Wonpil closer to himself as he glared at the three men before him. “I-I’ll let him go once I am freed!”

The Pureblood chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. “Human. You are in no position to bargain with me.” 

“What...” Brian whispered as he felt his body slump, Wonpil moving away from him quickly as he fell to the ground. His head felt heavy, his vision blurred before it went black. 

-

Jae ran his hand through his dark hair with an exasperated sigh. He glanced at the documents on his desk but chose to ignore them. Brian had now been in the mansion for a week; he hadn’t left his room and had been restless. 

Dowoon was beside Jae, the younger vampire tilted his head curiously, “Master? Is everything okay?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have taken the human.” Jae mused with a heavy sigh. 

Dowoon’s eyes widened, a worried look on his handsome face. “What? But Master, who knows what JYP could’ve done to him!”

Jae grumbled slightly at that, “Aish...” he tried to turn his attention back to the documents before him but he just couldn’t seem to focus. “I’ve spent all this time without humans, why did I suddenly decide to bring him here?” He held his head in his hands with an exhausted sigh. 

Dowoon tapped the table with his fingers before chuckling softly. “Maybe you’ve taken a liking..?”

The Pureblood remained silent, internally Jae was thinking how much truth Dowoon spoke. It’s true, there was something about the human, Brian. Never had a human looked straight into his eyes before; and with so much fight. There was definitely something about the human. 

A knock on the door made Jae glance up, Sungjin stood in the doorway with a raised brow. 

“Master, the human is restless.” Jae frowned slightly, waiting for Sungjin to continue. “He’s been shouting and banging on his door all day. He has refused to eat this morning as well.”

Jae groaned again, slumping in his chair before sighing and standing, Dowoon and Sungjin both gave him a confused look as he made his way out his office. 

“Master?” Dowoon inquired. 

The Pureblood ignored him and made his way towards the humans bedroom. He noticed Sungjin stop Dowoon from following. 

He stopped at the top of the stairs, easily hearing the human banging on the door as he bellowed, “Hello?! Let me out of here!” His voice was growly and angry. 

Jae narrowed his gaze before quickly opening the door. 

The human backed away at Jae’s abrupt entry before he scowled darkly. “Who the hell do you think you are?! You can’t kidnap me!” Brian bellowed, anger flaring in his eyes.

Jae narrowed his gaze before crossing his arms over his chest, “will someone be missing you?”

The human frowned slightly at that.  
“What..?”

Jae kept eye contact with the human as he continued. “Am I keeping you away from someone?”

Brian looked taken back by Jae’s words, his mouth opened like he was going to retort back but nothing came out. He looked away from Jae, biting his lip. “I-“

“Have I treated you badly?” Jae countered, moving further into the room and watching as Brian took a step back. 

“W-well-“

Jae could see the slight agitation in the humans eyes as he walked further into the room. Brian’s eyes were narrowed as Jae stopped a few feet in front of him. “Why are you causing such a fuss?”

The human growled darkly at him. “You kidnapped me!”

Jae scoffed, “really? I thought I saved you?” 

“Saved me...”

“Would you prefer if I handed you over to  
JYP?” Jae could see the human blanch slightly, his eyes widening. 

“Why am I here?” Brian sounded exhausted as he glanced warily at Jae. 

Jae bit his lip, he could see Brian’s eyes widen as he saw his fangs. Jae sighed. “Is it too much to ask for you to behave yourself?”

“Will you lock me up?” Brian challenged, the fight coming back to him as he lifted his chin in defiance. 

“Do I have to?” Jae shot back, tilting his head as he saw Brian’s fists clench. The human snarled before he shook his head. “Good.” 

Brian growled slightly at him but it only made Jae smirk, somehow he’d managed to calm the human and speak to him normally. 

“Dowoon-ah!” Jae called, the younger vampire appeared in the doorway with a soft bow of his head. 

“Master.”

Jae glanced back over at the human, giving him a smirk. “See that Brian is kept busy.” He noticed Brian’s eyes narrow again. 

Dowoon bowed his head, “Yes, Master.” 

-

“...and you are to address Master as Master Jae unless he tells you otherwise. Any questions?” Dowoon finished, a soft smile on his handsome face as he turned to glance at Brian. 

Brian sighed as he crossed his arms. “Why am I even here?”

“You should be glad you are, JYP isn’t too friendly with humans.” Dowoon spoke honestly, tilting his head softly at Brian. “Especially not ones that break into his house.” 

Brian rolled his eyes slightly at that, “okay, fine.” He raised his head as he glared at the young vampire. “So, What do you want me to do first?”

“The study needs a good clean.” Dowoon instructed. 

Brian scoffed. “Housework? What am I? A maid?”

The vampire raised a brow before grinning playfully. “If that’s what you want to be called.”

“Whatever.”

“Just, try not to get on Masters bad side; he’s a really good boss.” Brian scoffed at that, ignoring the young vampire and heading out into the corridors. He found the room that Dowoon had called the study. 

Books lined the walls and there was a large oak desk that led to a balcony; he was on the second floor so he could see the vast gardens the mansion had, he could swear he could even see a swimming pool in the distance. 

“Wow...”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

The sudden voice made Brian jump, he turned around quickly, raising a brow as he saw Jae stood leaning against the doorframe. “Y-yeah.” 

The Pureblood stared at him curiously, Brian frowned before glancing away. He could hear Jae sigh before he spoke again, “why did you attack JYP?” Jae’s voice was soft as he asked. 

Brian’s eyes narrowed as he turned to face the Pureblood again. “He has humans as hostages, Human Snatchers? What the hell is that all about?” His tone was angry. 

Jae frowned. “He’s dangerous.”

Brian scoffed before crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, “all vampires are to us.”

The Pureblood raised a brow slightly. “What about me?”

“I don’t know you.” Brian growled back, narrowing his gaze at the Pureblood before brushing past him and distracting himself with cleaning. 

He could feel the vampires eyes on him as he moved about the room, busying himself with dusting and cleaning. Brian glanced briefly back at the vampire only to see him watching carefully; he frowned and it made Jae clear his throat.

“You can take any books from here, this is your home as much as anyone else’s.” Jae spoke confidently, a soft smile on his handsome face. 

Brian grit his teeth before turning to the Pureblood, anger blaring in his eyes. “What do you want from me?” 

“Nothing.”

Brian could feel his anger increase at the vampires lack of answer. He clenched his fists. “Then, let me go.” 

Jae sighed softly before shaking his head, Brian watched as he quietly took his leave; Brian couldn’t help but growl slightly at the mysterious Pureblood. 

-

After his strange encounter with Jae, Brian had finished cleaning the library and ended up sat looking over the gardens. It was early evening when he finally retired to his room. 

He couldn’t slander the magnificent space he’d been given, never had Brian been in such a large home before. The bed was four poster, the wardrobe was filled with new clothes and he had his own bathroom, it was like living in luxury. 

Brian couldn’t get his head around why he was here, the Pureblood didn’t really take much notice of him and the other workers in the mansion seemed to dislike him. Brian had noticed that although his room had a balcony it was always locked, that in itself told him he was still a prisoner here. 

His mind drifted back to the slums he’d been living in, Seoul had become a city in ruins. Filled mostly with humans trying to escape the Human Snatchers, Brian had joined the revolution in hopes that one day humans would be equal to vampires again. 

He sighed, remembering his friends that were still fighting back. He had to get back to them, his family; he couldn’t stay here. It was against everything he fought for. 

A sudden knock on his door made Brian frown, he moved over before opening it; glaring at the wary vampire outside. “What?”

Wonpil was watching him carefully, the young vampire had ignored him since their last ruffle. “Master Jae has requested that you join him for dinner.”

Brian frowned deeply at that, raising a brow at the vampire only to see him gesture for Brian to follow him. The human was suddenly on high alert, what did Jae want? 

His thoughts were running wild as he followed behind Wonpil, an idea flared in his mind. He had to somehow gain Jae’s trust, make it so that they were no longer watching him and keeping him prisoner. That way he’d be able to escape easier. 

With the ideas floating in his head, Brian hadn’t even realised that they’d made it to the dining room. Wonpil stopped outside the large door before facing Brian, he bowed his head slightly; “have a good evening,” Brian watched as the small vampire walked away. 

Brian suddenly felt a wave of nerves hit him, he was going in blind to a dinner with a Pureblood vampire. With a deep breath, he pushed the dining room door open. 

The vampire stood up as he entered, a charming smile on his face as he gazed at Brian. “Brian, take a seat.” 

Brian couldn’t help but notice how well dressed Jae was, three piece suit in black, it looked expensive; his dark purple hair was pulled back off his face showcasing his prominent features. The Pureblood carried himself well, Brian could tell just by looking at him that he was elite. 

Shaking his head slightly and realising that he was just stood staring, Brian cleared his throat before sitting down at the table. It was meant for six, Jae was at the head of the table with Brian now sat opposite him. 

Brian glanced down at the delicious food sat before him, ramen, meat, an assortment of food was before him. He blinked softly before reaching for his chopsticks, unbothered about the vampire before him; Brian began to tuck in. He’d been at the mansion for over a week now and the meals he’d received were all amazing but this was something else. 

He groaned as he ate, the flavours of the dishes were outstanding. He didn’t even acknowledge the vampire before him until he suddenly heard Jae chuckle softly. 

Glancing up, Brian could see the Pureblood watching him closely. “You’re a good eater.”

Brian just nodded, unsure of how to respond. He unconsciously sat up and ate more acceptable as he realised the vampire was watching him closely. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Brian observed, his eyes widened slightly at what that could imply. He ducked his head as he felt his cheeks flush, Jae just chuckled softly keeping silent as he watched Brian. 

Brian could now see that the food was only in front of him, Jae only had a mug in front of him as he continued watching Brian. 

He couldn’t help it, Brian ate everything that was in front of him. Each dish just as delicious as the last, he sat back in his seat with a content expression on his face.

“Was it good?” Jae asked casually. 

Brian glanced at him. “Yeah...”

“I’m glad.” Jae smiled, “I can pass it on to Junhyeok-ah,” Brian had met the said man, he was the mansions chef although Brian had yet to work out if the vampires actually ate. 

Jae was just sat observing him, it quickly put Brian on edge. “What do you want?” His question made Jae frown. “You must have an ulterior motive,” Brian continued with a glare in his eyes. 

“Can’t you just accept the fact I’m trying to be nice to you?” Jae countered. 

“Why?”

Jae sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “I don’t want you to think you are a prisoner here.” 

Brian frowned deeper at that. “Then what am I?” He snapped. 

“A guest.”

Brian scoffed, narrowing his eyes. “Guests can leave.” 

There was a sudden shift in the room, Brian didn’t know what it was but he could feel it. Almost like the air was too much. 

“Why do you want to leave so much?” Jae had now stood from his seat, his hands slammed on the table. “Have I not treated you well?” Brian could see that his eyes were glowing red dangerously. “Do you really want to go back to the streets?”

“I-“

“Get out.” Jae’s tone was sharp as he glared at Brian. 

Brian blinked softly. “W-What?”

Jae snarled, making Brian flinch back in his seat as he saw a flash of fangs. “Get out, I don’t want to see you right now.” 

Brian’s eyes narrowed before he scoffed. “Fine.” He stood from his seat and turned around; making his way out of the dining room. 

He grit his teeth as he walked through the mansion, he hadn’t expected Jae to react the way he had. The Pureblood usually seemed relaxed but Brian had somehow managed to agitate him. He didn’t really want to stick around and see what the Pureblood could do if he were angry. The change in the room had put Brian on edge, he didn’t really understand the complexity of a Pureblood vampires abilities. 

“Stupid vampires...” he mumbled as he kicked the wall slightly. 

A sudden breeze of fresh air made Brian quickly glance to the side. His eyes widened when he saw the mansions courtyard door open. 

Brian didn’t think twice. 

He ran. 

Brian panted heavily as he ran down the garden, he growled slightly at himself for eating so much earlier. 

He could see the end of the garden in front of him, the gates around the mansion just low enough for him to climb over. With a triumphant smile, Brian kept running only to suddenly feel a shift in the air. His eyes widened in shock and horror when he saw the Pureblood stood before him, a dangerous glint in his red eyes. 

“No...” he felt the familiar pull of unconsciousness as Jae approached him, the Pureblood was growling darkly before Brian’s vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian groaned as his body began to awaken again, he felt groggy and weak. He held a hand to his forehead as he sat up, his eyes snapped open when he felt a cold metal against his ankle. 

Brian glanced around, he was back in his room in the mansion, only now there was a chain around his ankle; tying him to the bed. He immediately began to panic, eyes darting around the room; he could see it was dark outside and could hear muffled voices from somewhere in the mansion. 

He attempted to pull the chain but knew that it was no use, he was stuck here. Chained up. 

The chain somehow was able to increase and decrease, Brian could walk as far as the bathroom and the door but the chain would tug before he had to move back towards the bed again. He growled slightly, so much for being a guest. 

The door remained locked, the only time it opened was when Dowoon brought him food. The young vampire didn’t meet his gaze and looked slightly uncomfortable around him. Brian just shrugged it off, he wasn’t here to make friends anyway. 

It was almost a week into his imprisonment that he began to feel extremely restless. 

“Let me out of here! You can’t keep me chained forever!” He bellowed as he banged against the door. He growled darkly, looking back over at the balcony; the door was locked but he could still see out. There were now people patrolling the gardens, Brian wondered if it was because of his escape. 

“Hello! Damnit! Let me out!” Brian yelled, still smashing on the door in hopes that someone would actually listen to him. 

He jumped back however when the door suddenly opened, his eyes widened when he saw Jae stood there. His dark purple hair was styled off his face again and Brian could swear he saw a flicker of red in the Pureblood’s dark eyes. He was wearing a three piece black suit. 

Jae looked extremely agitated as he moved further into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Brian unconsciously took a step back as the vampire approached. “What’s wrong with you?” The vampire demanded darkly.

”What?” Brian grit his teeth. “You keep me locked and chained in here and have the audacity to ask me what’s wrong?!” 

The Pureblood was moving closer to him as he spoke, Brian could feel the back of his knees hit the bed making him growl. 

“You ran away!” Jae barked back. 

Brian narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “And? I want to be free!”

That seemed to piss the vampire off even more, Brian could see his eyes flash red before he hissed, “You ungrateful human.”

“Wha-“ Brian didn’t have chance to say more as the vampire suddenly pushed him back, Brian’s back hit the bed and he began to panic as he felt Jae move on top of him. His grip was tight as he held Brian’s wrists above his head in one hand. “Wait...stop!”

The Pureblood’s other hand came to grip Brian’s chin, forcing him to look at Jae as the vampire growled at him; “I saved you from a worser fate and you repay me by running away and making a racket throughout my mansion.”

Brian couldn’t take his gaze away from the vampires alluring eyes as he stared at him, a flicker of red behind the brown. “I-“

“No.” Jae’s fingers stroked his throat softly as he smirked. “Don’t speak.” He whispered almost sensually. 

Brian felt those long fingers trace his jawline before moving down his throat, Jae’s eyes were watching him intently as he continued stroking Brian’s soft skin. His other hand rubbing soothing patterns on Brian’s wrists. 

Brian unconsciously arched his back at the almost intimate touches Jae was showering him with. The vampire tilted his head slightly at Brian’s reactions, tracing his finger over Brian’s Adam’s apple. 

He felt the vampire lean over him softly, his dark hair tickled Brian’s cheek as Jae moved closer to him. Brian bit his lip as he felt the vampires fangs trace over his throat softly. 

The sensation made Brian whimper, Jae scoffed making Brian’s eyes snap open; he didn’t even realise he’d closed them. His cheeks flushed dark at how loud the sound was he’d just made. 

“J-Jaeh-“

Brian was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door, he glanced to the side to see Sungjin’s head poking around the door. “Master.”

“What?” Jae snapped. 

Sungjin visually flinched at Jae’s almost dangerous tone before he stood up straight; a worried look on his face. “JYP is here...”

Brian watched as Jae’s eyes widened before he abruptly pulled away, Brian watched as the vampire stalked out of the room; he looked agitated. The familiar sound of the door locking made Brian growl slightly. 

He pulled his knees to his chest, realisation of what had just happened breaking through his thoughts. He growled at himself for being so weak against the Pureblood. He had to fight back!

-

Jae could feel his anger rising as he headed through his mansion. Sungjin was close behind him but maintained a distance, he could clearly feel the anger flowing from Jae. 

JYP grinned almost mockingly at him as he entered the living room. Jae gave the man a glare which he took pleasure in seeing the elder vampire flinch at. 

“Jaehyung-shii, how are you?” JYP said through grit teeth. 

Jae narrowed his gaze at the man. “What do you want?”

JYP frowned slightly at that, “I can’t just pop in and see you?” Jae growled softly making the man scoff. “How is your street rat?”

“What do you want?” Jae repeated, his patience wearing thin. 

JYP seemed to sense his annoyance as he cleared his throat and gave Jae a more respectful smile; “there will be a gathering at the end of the week, we will discuss the potential for a city wide sweep.”

Jae held back a dark growl and rolled his eyes, “I told you, I’m not interested in humans or what they do.”

The elder vampire gave him a slight glare before he began to pace the length of the room. Jae watched him closely, JYP sighed before turning his gaze on Jae. “Your human will know prime locations as to where these humans are!” 

Jae knew that was coming, the elder vampire didn’t care about him or his attendance at the gathering; he just wanted a chance to get information out of Brian. “I want you to leave.” 

“Jaehyung! This is important!” JYP argued. 

Jae’s eyes flashed dangerously, JYP took a step back. “Get out.” Jae’s voice held no room for argument. JYP nodded solemnly. 

Sungjin stepped aside as the elder vampire took his leave; making sure he actually left the mansion before he turned back to Jae. “Master?”

Jae watched JYP as he walked down the mansion driveway, his hands in fists as he growled lowly. Once the elder vampire was off his grounds, Jae turned back to Sungjin and sighed; “make sure Brian eats and try to keep him from making so much racket.” 

He moved towards the front door making Sungjin frown, “are you going out, Master?” 

Jae sighed as he glanced back up the stairs before shaking his head and smiling softly at Sungjin; he opened the front door not before informing the younger vampire,  
“I’m hungry.” 

-

Brian had awoke the next day to find the chain and the door unlocked. Sungjin had brought him breakfast; unconsciously, Brian found himself settling in to the mansions schedule. 

He kept himself busy by doing all the tasks Sungjin had assigned to him. He’d found himself talking to Sungjin the most out of everyone in the mansion. 

He hadn’t seen Jae for almost four days now, Sungjin had told him that the Pureblood was busy but Brian was sure Jae was annoyed with him still. 

He sighed as he finished up his tasks for the day, the sun was setting and he was feeling slightly peckish. Heading towards the mansion kitchen, he found himself wondering when he’d felt so accustomed to staying in the mansion. The doors had all been locked so he couldn’t get out, but Brian hadn’t really been thinking about escaping for the past few days. His tasks had kept him busy. 

Brian knocked on the kitchen door and entered after he heard a soft voice, he bowed his head to the vampire stood over the hob. “Junhyeok-shii, Do you need any help?”

“Brian?” The vampire tilted his head softly before smiling. “Oh, okay, sure!”

Brian smiled back before moving closer, the vampire gave him instructions which he followed as they made dinner. He raised a brow slightly, a question on the tip of his tongue.

Junhyeok chuckled softly, “Yes, we do eat normal food; to answer your question.” Brian was taken back slightly before he felt his face flush at his obviousness. 

The sound of the meat sizzling gave the atmosphere an almost homely feel to it, Brian was glancing at Junhyeok curiously. 

“What is it?” Junhyeok inquired, raising a brow at Brian. Brian bit his lip before shaking his head, it made the vampire roll his eyes. “What?” Junhyeok prompted again. 

Brian busied himself as he asked, “where has Jae been?”

“Yah! Address him as Master!” Junhyeok shot back with a shake of his head. 

“Sorry...”

“Aish...” Junhyeok sighed as he continued cooking, “he’s been busy lately.” He explained, tossing some noodles into the hot water. 

“With what?” Brian added. 

The vampire turned to him, “the vampire senate mostly,” he raised a brow slightly at Brian. “Why the curiosity?”

Brian’s eyes widened slightly before he quickly got back to the task, “Huh? I just wondered why I haven’t seen him...” he replied lamely. 

Junhyeok raised a brow slightly. “Okay...” the vampire sighed before giving Brian a stern look. “You should be extremely thankful to Master Jae, he really saved your ass.”

“Maybe...” Brian whispered softly. 

“There’s no maybe about it.” 

Brian frowned and turned to the doorway where the new voice had suddenly come from. Raising a brow at the vampire stood there. 

“Wonpil-ah...” Junhyeok gave the younger vampire a soft look. 

“No hyung,” Wonpil shook his head before facing Brian with a dark glare, a glinting of red in his eyes, “look human, you owe Master a lot, and for you to just run off like that was totally uncalled for!” 

Brian turned on the vampire, a glare of his own as he growled, “Hey, I’m here now aren’t I?” 

Wonpil crossed his arms over his chest. “Only cos Master brought you back! Do you have any idea what JYP would’ve done to you?” His eyes were now glowing red as he approached Brian dangerously. 

“Wonpil. That’s enough.” 

Brian’s head quickly glanced to the door, Wonpil’s did too, only he bowed his head apologetically. “Master Jae...” Wonpil spoke softly. 

“It’s okay Wonpil-ah,” Jae smiled softly at the younger vampire making Wonpil smile back at him. Brian raised a brow slightly before crossing his arms and scoffing. 

The sound caught Jae’s attention, the Pureblood looked over the kitchen before approaching the hob; Brian noticed the vampire completely ignored him as he walked over towards Junhyeok. 

“Master Jae.” Junhyeok bowed his head softly with a smile. 

Jae was observing the hob as he watched curiously. “What are you cooking?” He asked the younger vampire. 

Junhyeok chuckled softly. “It’s just a stir fry, Brian has been helping me,” he grinned at Brian as he spoke. 

Jae raised a brow slightly at Junhyeok’s words. “Really...”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Brian snapped back, irritated by the Pureblood’s tone. 

Jae raised a brow at the humans abrupt reply, seeing him glaring at him softly. Jae just chuckled before shaking his head, “I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me.” Junhyeok and Wonpil bowed to the Pureblood as he left the kitchen, Brian watched the vampire leave. 

“Yah! Don’t be so rude!” Junhyeok scolded him with a soft slap on the arm. Brian rolled his eyes slightly. 

Wonpil scoffed. “Honestly...” he shook his head before making his way out of the kitchen, almost knocking Dowoon over as the younger vampire made his way into the kitchen. 

“What’s his problem?” Dowoon asked softly, glancing between Brian and Junhyeok. 

Junhyeok sighed, turning to Brian with his hands on his hips. “Wonpil is probably annoyed that you disrespect Master Jae, and the Mansion has never had humans before.” 

Brian raised a brow slightly at that, Dowoon gave him a friendly smile; “this is all new to us. Humans I mean.” Brian nodded at the young vampire before going back to his task, he didn’t understand why the mansion seemed so void of humans. 

-

The days all began to merge into one, Brian had lost track of how long he’d been in the mansion. He did know that he hadn’t spoken to Jae in almost two weeks. 

The Pureblood had made a habit of ignoring Brian’s presence. It was really beginning to irritate Brian and he couldn’t understand why. 

Currently, Brian was busy clearing away from a meeting Jae had had with other vampires, Brian had noticed that whenever other vampires were brought to the mansion he was taken to his room and locked inside. It irritated him to no end, why were they hiding him? 

He could see Jae wandering around in the gardens, he was on the phone; talking and smiling as he walked. Brian tilted his head slightly as he watched the Pureblood, Jae had an air of grace about him, he always dressed in suits and his dark purple hair was almost always styled. 

“Brian-hyung?” He jumped slightly at the new voice, he pulled his gaze away to see Dowoon stood with a questionable expression. 

“Huh? What?” Brian replied lamely. 

Dowoon glanced at Brian before looking over his shoulder, raising a brow when he saw who Brian was looking at. “Have you finished?” The young vampire inquired. 

Brian nodded awkwardly. “Ah, yeah.” He could see the vampire still looking at him expectantly. 

“What’s wrong?” Dowoon pushed slightly. 

Brian shook his head, “nothing,” he glanced back over at the gardens only to see Jae watching him closely. Brian’s eyes widened as he looked away and saw Dowoon frowning at him, “I gotta go.” 

He quickly fled from the room, Brian couldn’t understand why his heart was beating so frantically. He stopped against the library door, slumping against it as he tried to calm his beating heart. “What the hell is wrong with me..?” He muttered to himself, growling slightly at his own weakness. 

He began to walk back down the mansions large corridors until a sudden bang made him pause. He frowned slightly as he saw an opened door, he didn’t know what the room was but he could hear muffled voices. 

Brian’s eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand to stop the gasp of surprise from leaving. The room was another office, books lined the walls and there was a desk and cupboards. 

On the desk sat Wonpil, with Sungjin stood between his open legs, the elder man’s head was tilted as his fangs pierced Wonpil’s throat. “A-ah~ hyung...” 

Brian felt as though he were watching an extremely intimate moment but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. The only times he’d ever seen vampires feeding were when they were ripping out the throats of his comrades; never something like this. 

“You shouldn’t eavesdrop,” a powerful voice spoke behind him, Brian immediately jumped back and turned around; his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed slightly when he saw Jae stood there. The Pureblood looked undeniably handsome in his black suit. 

“W-What? I-I wasn’t!” Brian hissed back. 

Jae chuckled softly, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Brian closely. The strong gaze made Brian look away, there was something about Jae that made Brian feel weak. 

Brian unintentionally turned back to the couple, Wonpil was holding the back of Sungjin’s head as he continued to drink from the smaller vampire. 

Brian felt himself tense as Jae came to stand behind him, his voice low and sensual beside Brian’s ear as he asked, “aren’t you curious?” Brian’s breath caught in his throat as Jae’s long fingers suddenly wrapped around his throat; tilting his head back slightly to expose his neck. Jae’s other hand was holding Brian’s hip in place so that the human couldn’t move. “What it would feel like to have fangs pierce your throat?” Jae’s voice was dripping with sensuality. 

Brian felt his legs tremble as he unconsciously arched his back against the Pureblood; hearing Jae chuckle softly. “I-I-“ Brian couldn’t get the words out, his mind hazy and his only thoughts on the tall handsome vampire behind him. 

“Some say it’s euphoric,” Jae added, his long fingers stroking down Brian’s throat. 

“J-Jae...” Brian whimpered softly, he tilted his head slightly; giving the vampire more access to his neck. 

He heard Jae chuckle softly before suddenly the Pureblood pulled away, Brian stumbled slightly before quickly turning around to face the vampire. 

“I have a meeting.” Jae announced; Brian could see him smirk playfully before he turned around. 

Brian blinked and shook his head, “J-Jae, wait...” but the Pureblood had already gone. 

The sound of shuffling made Brian’s attention snap back to the room, his eyes widened when he saw the couple heading towards the door. Brian quickly made a dash down the corridor, almost falling as he took the stairs two at a time.

He slammed the door to his room shut and slumped against it. What had just happened? Why had Jae spoke to him like that? 

Brian ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, he didn’t understand what was going on. He cursed internally, trying to calm down his racing heart and his excited body; his cheeks were hot as he realised how much the vampires words and actions had effected him. “Damnit...”

-

It was early evening when a knock on his door made him startle, Brian frowned; placing his book down as he made his way across the room. Sungjin was stood there with a raised brow, Brian could feel his cheeks flush slightly; remembering what he’d witnessed earlier on. 

“Master Jae has requested that you join him in his office.” Sungjin informed him. 

Brian frowned, “now?” The sun had set outside, it was strange that Jae would request to see him so late. 

“Yes, now.” Sungjin answered back. 

Brian nodded slightly watching as the vampire turned and headed back down the corridor. Luckily, Brian knew where Jae’s office was located. 

Unconsciously, Brian quickly looked over his appearance in his bathroom mirror; his dirty blonde hair was stuck up at all angles; he grit his teeth slightly before the realisation of what he was doing made him growl. “Damnit!” 

Stomping out his room, Brian headed in the direction of Jae’s office; uncaring that he was dressed in grey joggers and a plain black top. 

His confidence wilted slightly as he stood outside Jae’s office; his thoughts were still focused on what had happened earlier today. Brian could already feel his heartbeat racing as he knocked on the door with slightly trembling hands. 

He heard shuffling around behind the large wooden door before a strong and confident voice spoke. 

“Enter.” 

-

Guys!!!!  
We just saw DAY6 tonight in Seoul at a festival!! They were absolutely amazing!! I may of cried twice🙈😭 if you ever get a chance, see these five talented boys!!!  
The atmosphere of MyDay is absolutely beautiful!!!

London 25-01- 2019  
Seoul 19-10-2019


	3. Chapter 3

Brian held his breath as he entered the room, Jae’s office was dark; the Pureblood stood leaned against his desk with his eyes watching Brian closely. His hair was slightly unruly, the dark purple strands sticking up slightly. 

The human schooled his expression, trying to hide the anxiousness he felt. “Well?”

Jae smiled softly. “Good evening to you too,” he crossed his arms over his chest as he raised a brow at Brian. 

Brian narrowed his eyes at the vampire, he felt slightly exposed under the Pureblood’s intense gaze. “What do you want?”

Brian watched as the vampire moved off the desk before making his way over. Unconsciously, Brian clenched his fists and tensed; his eyes squeezing shut. 

The vampire seemed to notice his reaction as he spoke softly, “relax, Brian.” Jae smiled as Brian reopened his eyes, the human frowned at Jae. 

Jae kept Brian’s gaze as he moved forward carefully, Brian gasped when he felt Jae’s fingers trace his throat carefully; the vampires eyes watched his reactions closely. 

Brian growled before slapping the vampires hand away. “You want it, don't you? You should stop playing that facade and bite me already!” Brian exclaimed, his body trembling with anger and dare he say, anticipation. 

The Pureblood growled softly making Brian’s eyes snap back up to him. 

“Do not tempt me, Brian.”

Brian could feel his cheeks heat slightly before he growled. “What do you want from me?!” 

The vampire sighed softly before gazing at Brian softly. “Companionship.” 

Jae’s answer took Brian off guard, he frowned at the vampire seeing the sincerity in his handsome face. “W-what..?”

“That is why you are here, why I kept you alive and away from JYP.” Jae explained, moving closer to Brian and holding his chin with his hand. “To be my Consort.”

Brian’s eyes widened at that and he hastily pulled away and out of the vampires reach. Jae frowned slightly as Brian began to back away, “Brian?” 

“I-I have to go...” he quickly fled out of the office, Brian could hear the Pureblood growl slightly behind him but he didn’t turn around. 

Instead, Brian ran straight back to his room. His heart was beating uncontrollably, the vampires words made him feel confused. 

Consort? Why did Jae want him? 

-

Brian growled to himself for the nth time, Jae hadn’t been in the mansion for the past week. His words and actions still fresh in Brian’s mind, it was driving him crazy!

“Brian? You okay?” Junhyeok asked from his position at the sink. 

“Why me~?” Brian whined, banging his head against the table as he watched Junhyeok wash up.

The vampire sighed, “I wish you would stop moping around.” He gestured to the dishes that were sat on the side. 

Brian grudgingly got up and helped dry the pots. “I don’t know what to do!” He grumbled as he dried. 

Junhyeok growled softly. “You could start by being an adult about this!” He turned to fully face Brian, his eyes narrowed as he spoke. “Master Jae has done nothing but treat you, you owe him this.”

Brian scoffed before throwing the towel aside and crossing his arms. “What, my life? I don’t think so.” 

“Seriously?” Junhyeok’s hands were on his hips as he gave Brian a raised brow. “You have no idea what JYP could’ve done to you.”

Brian discreetly rolled his eyes at that, they all liked to mention that fact. “Then what?” 

“Go see him.”

“He’s not here!” Brian shot back. 

Junhyeok rolled his eyes, “Well, see him when he returns.” Junhyeok sounded more and more annoyed as he spoke, “Go now, I don’t want you moping around here.”

“Fine.” Brian grumbled again, heading out of the kitchen and back towards the staircase, his eyes widened when he saw Jae’s car pull up in the driveway from his position by the window. 

He bit his lip before making a decision, quickly he made his way up the stairs and towards the room at the bottom. 

Jae’s bedroom. 

He’d never been inside, Sungjin had told him that it was off limits. It was painted in soft purples, giving the room an almost welcoming feeling. There was a large four poster bed with black sheets, it was a lot larger than the one in Brian’s room.

The whole atmosphere felt relaxing, Brian kept glancing around the room only to jump when the bedroom door suddenly opened.

Jae was stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, his piercing eyes watched Brian closely. “You’re very brave to enter a Pureblood’s sanctuary,” his voice was slightly teasing but his expression stayed hard. 

Brian narrowed his eyes at the vampire, “I’m not afraid of you.”

Jae scoffed, closing the door behind him, Brian jumped softly when he heard the door lock click. The vampire began to move toward him until he was stood directly in front of Brian. “You should be.” 

Brian felt himself blush as Jae’s hand cupped his chin, tilting his head up so they were staring into each other’s eyes. 

“I don’t understand any of this,” Brian spoke softly. He tilted his head at Jae slightly before sighing. “But, you did save me. I owe you.” 

Jae’s eyes narrowed slightly, “I need an answer Brian.” The Pureblood moved closer making Brian take a step back, the back of his knees hitting the bed. 

“I-I...” Brian stuttered, the Pureblood’s close proximity made his legs tremble softly. 

Jae smirked, his other hand coming up to grip Brian’s hip, he watched as the human trembled again. “No more games, I want you.” 

Brian gasped as the vampire suddenly pushed him down on the bed, his wrists held beside his head. “J-Jae?”

Quicker than the wind, Jae grabbed a hold of Brian, his hand wrapped around his throat. Brian’s heart raced, his pulse beat against Jae’s thumb as he held it against his neck. 

Oh did it call to Jae, the sweet call of life to his veins, blood thick and heady.

Jae’s smirk didn’t shift as he leaned down, Brian’s eyes screwed shut as the vampires breath trailed over his throat. His long fingers still tracing over his pulse as his heart beat faster and faster.

“Get on with it you damn leech!” He shouted at Jae, trying to turn his face to glare at him but Jae kept him there. 

Brian had always reminded Jae of a caged animal, even more so now as he held him with his grasp.

“Enough,” Jae snapped, “Your causing me more difficulties than I wanted to deal with tonight.”

Dark chocolate eyes pierced him, hot and angry, “fuck you.” Jae chuckled, his other hand ran along Brian’s jaw, his fingers tracing the strong line. 

Brian held his breath but his heart betrayed him, hammering against his chest, his pulse even wilder against Jae’s thumb.

He leaned a little closer to Brian, he smelt of heated flesh and strength, the second smell calling strongly to Jae. 

Leaning even closer, the tip of his nose skimmed Brian’s soft flesh, grazing against his neck as Jae brought his lips to the sensitive skin. Brian stilled under him, large eyes watching him, a slight flinch as he glared. 

Jae licked his flesh, savoring the warmth of the skin against his cooler flesh, he could lavish in it for days, years if Brian would let him.

“You smell so good.” He growled, his tongue flicking the flesh, Brian unconsciously groaned in reply. Jae tightened his hold on Brian’s pulse, it raced faster as he nipped the sensitive skin he’d been kissing. He pressed against Brian, pushing him harder against the bedsheet, his erection pressing against the man’s thigh. Another groan. “Touch me.” His voice rough with lust. Demanding. 

Jae felt Brian move his arms from his sides, both hands finding purchase against his hips, pulling him closer, his erection pressed even tighter against Brian’s thigh. Fingers dug through clothing and this time Jae groaned. He raked his fangs against that sensitive flesh, the man under him squirmed against him. He was slowly but surely giving into Jae. 

“You have drove me mad for long enough.” Jae sounded more predator than man, “you are mine.”

The human whimpered softly, Jae leaned back, Brian watched him, eyes wide with need, “J-Jae...” His name a whimper on Brian’s lips.

A sinful smile curved on Jae’s lips as he pressed them against Brian’s, his tongue claiming every delicious inch of that mouth. The pure taste of him nearly overrode any control he had when dealing with this human, never before had he tasted something so good. 

He wanted more, he needed more. Letting go of that glorious throat Jae moved his hands to the shirt that Brian wore, damn near ripping it off the man. He needed to feel all of his flesh, feel him move under him as he touched, kissed and nipped. 

The human quivered under Jae’s touch as the clothes began to shed, by slow agonizing inch Jae removed Brian’s clothes revealing the perfection of the man laying beneath him.

Jae sat back on his heels; feasting on the humans nakedness. Brian’s body was strong and agile, his muscles strained under his flesh. Eyes moving lower as Jae got his fill of his human’s cock, hard and leaking between his now splayed legs. Brian’s hands in fists near his head, he was fighting back something.

Jae licked his lips, “touch yourself,” he encouraged Brian, hell he needed to see his human do it. 

Time took forever before one of those fisted hands loosened, skimming his hip bone as he ran it along his flesh to his cock, his cheeks stained pink. Gripping around the base, his eyes shut, “No, open your eyes Brian, look at me.” Jae demanded and Brian obeyed, his beautiful eyes staring into Jae’s.

His human began to stroke himself, long, slow strokes watching Jae. A bead of pre-come at the head, Brian’s fingers spreading down his cock. Jae felt hot, something not common for a vampire. 

Jae growled deep in his throat as he continued watching the human closely, he kept his gaze on Brian’s as he unzipped his trousers. The human stopped at seeing Jae’s action, large eyes fixed on Jae’s cock, long and dominating.

That sinful smile returned to Jae’s lips, predatory and lustful as he gripped Brian’s thighs, spreading his legs further apart and settling between them. 

“J-Jae,” Brian’s voice was edged with desire as he arched his back, unconsciously giving Jae access to everything. 

Jae leaned down, catching those lips with his own again, swallowing Brian’s moans as the human’s hips thrust up to meet his own; their erections sliding together. 

Jae growled into the human’s mouth, his sudden confidence excited Jae. “I’m going to fuck you,” Jae growled against Brian’s lips, stroking his human’s cock and smirking at the sounds Brian made. “I have thought of you night after night,” he expertly reached to the side table and grabbed the small vial sat upon it. 

Distracting the human with his long fingers stroking his cock, Jae poured some of the contents onto his other hand before moving his fingers to Brian’s inner thigh. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Jae’s voice was laced with seduction, his fingers finding Brian’s pink prize and thrusting. 

Brian gasped as the sudden intrusion, his head falling back on the pillow as Jae’s finger massaged his rim; Jae kept his gaze on Brian’s face; watching his reactions as he stroked the fleshy walls. 

Brian’s fingers gripped the pillow beside his head tighter, his mouth open in a silent scream. Jae smirked as he added a second finger beside the first, then a third; the humans heat made him growl. 

The human was thrashing against the bed as Jae’s fingers expertly stroked over his prostate, his reactions a lot more stronger than Jae thought; it made the whole thing more exciting. “Look at you, writhing on my fingers,” Jae curled his fingers watching with fascination as Brian’s back arched off the bed. 

“N-no, no more...” Brian panted, his body cover in a sheen of sweat; the muscles on his stomach contracting. His blond hair fanned onto the pillow making him look like a debauched angel. 

Jae groaned at the sight of the human coming undone beneath him. Brian was trembling as Jae kept his long fingers on his prostate; testing Brian as he splayed his fingers. Brian cried softly; Jae watched as a bead of come ran down the humans cock. 

“You’re so pretty,” Jae growled. Brian’s thighs were trembling beside him as he pulled out his fingers; the human was watching him closely as he reached for the lube again. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers before sticking up his cock, Brian moaned softly as he watched. 

Jae kept a strong grip on Brian’s hip, his other on his cock as he position himself. He pushed himself inside Brian, the human gasped and shook, “I’ve wanted to do this since the moment I saw you” Jae tightened his hold on Brian’s hip, his other hand coming back to Brian’s throat, turning his human’s head, breath hot on his ear, “so strong, so beautiful.”

Brian moaned and pushed himself against Jae’s cock, taking him deeper into himself. Jae’s nails pierced deeper into skin as he thrust himself to the hilt, both of them moaning at the feeling, Brian squeezing Jae. He pulled back, thrusting deep back inside listening to the moans as Jae slowly began to lose control. He fucked away, his thoughts only on hearing the next little noise his human made.

“You’re moving your hips on your own, does it feel that good?” Jae teased, seeing the human completely losing it beneath him. 

“Y-yeah~” Brian replied, eyes hazy as he gazed up at Jae, “Jae... oh! Ah~” the human’s fists were white as he continued gripping the pillow, his eyes never once looking away from Jae. 

Jae’s thrusts were brutal, he could feel it coming though, the burn deep in his groin as he hammered away without any thought. 

Jae’s hips slapped against Brian’s now redden ass, his hand leaving its embedded place on Brian’s hip and snaked its way around to his cock. 

Brian groaned, “Jae, bite me.” The words just above a whisper as Jae stroked him. 

Oh God he wanted to, wanted to suck every last drop from Brian’s delicious body, he would need to keep some control.

His stroke quickened, Brian’s breath hitching as Jae nuzzled against his neck, watching his pulse race. His fangs scrapped against skin, his human jolting against him. Jae found the right spot, tried to keep control as his cock had a mind of its own, and sank his fangs deep into Brian’s neck.

“Fuck!” Brian screamed as he came, the complete euphoria of the Pureblood’s bite set his body alight. Jae’s hand continued to stroke every drop of his orgasm out of him.

Jae drank deep, feeling the warmth from his blood, savoring every moment of it as he shoved himself deep into Brian, his own orgasm white hot and blinding. Jae removed his fangs, growling deep as he thrust the remnants of his orgasm deeper into his human.

Jae watched as the humans eyes fluttered closed; his exhaustion taking over. Jae smiled as he stroked some hair from Brian’s face, pulling away from him and hearing Brian moan softly as they separated. 

“Sleep now, Brian.” Jae whispered against the human’s ear, kissing the bite mark he’d now permanently stained on Brian’s skin. 

-

Brian groaned as his body awoke, he stretched only to feel a slight twinge in his back, he immediately sat up in the bed, eyes wide as he looked around the room. Jae’s bedroom. Memories of the night before fluttered through his thoughts. 

They’d done it, everything. 

Brian gripped his hair in his hands as he growled. 

“So, you’re awake?” 

Brian’s head snapped up at the voice, Sungjin stood in the doorway; arms crossed and eyebrow raised as he looked over Brian. Self consciously, Brian pulled the black bed sheet closer to his naked self, his cheeks flushed as the vampire kept looking at him. 

“W-What do you want?” Brian demanded, narrowing his eyes at the vampire. 

Sungjin smiled softly. “You need to get dressed, it’s almost 2pm.” 

The vampires words made Brian’s eyes widen. “What?!” 

“Brian, Master Jae has requested to see you in his office when you are ready,” Sungjin informed. 

“I-okay,” Brian mumbled, seeing Sungjin nod before leaving the human. 

Brian took longer than necessary to get dressed, he felt embarrassment flooding him. He’d practically begged the vampire last night. He didn’t even understand his own behaviour, suddenly his thoughts were just on the vampire. He wanted to please Jae, he wanted Jae to bite him. 

He growled as he limped to the en-suite, his eyes widened when he saw the fang punctures on his throat, the skin purple around it; bruised and marked. “Damn...”

Shakily, he climbed into the shower, surprised that he wasn’t as sticky and nasty as he thought he would be considering what had occurred last night. He shrugged it off and just focused on washing, trying to relax his muscles as he showered. 

He found a pile of clothes waiting for him on the now made bed, he glanced around the room in confusion but it was still as empty as it was when he entered the bathroom. “Weird...” he dressed in the black jeans and white jumper before taking a deep breath and opening the door. 

Somehow, he felt a shift in the mansion. As he passed some of the workers they bowed to him making his cheeks flush and his confusion spiral again. What was going on?

He stood outside Jae’s office door for a good five minutes; he really didn’t want to give into Jae again; his pride burned just thinking about last night. Growling softly to himself; he finally took a deep breath and entered; uncaring about knocking. 

Jae looked up from his desk with a slight glare before his expression relaxed when he saw it was Brian that had entered. 

The Pureblood put down his pen and stood from his chair; making his way over to Brian who was still beside the door; ready for a quick getaway if needed. 

“How are you feeling?” Jae asked as he stood before the human, Brian looked away; unable to look straight at the Pureblood. 

“I’m-“

Jae looked worried as he cupped Brian’s chin and tilted his head so they were gazing at each other. “Did I hurt you?”

Brian blinked up at Jae. “What? N-no,” he shook his head, attempting to shake the vampires grip. 

Jae smiled. “Good.” He pulled his hand away and sat down on the sofa; gesturing for Brian to sit too. 

Brian raised a brow, he crossed his arms as he remained stood, Jae just sighed before shaking his head. “We will be hosting a soirée next weekend.”

“Soirée?” Brian frowned. 

Jae nodded back, he could see the confusion written on Brian’s face. “Many high profile vampires will be there, I want you by my side.”

“What? Why?” Brian’s frown deepened. 

Jae smiled as he stood from the sofa. “Have you forgotten?” He approached Brian, the human unconsciously took a step back. “You are my Consort.”

Brian growled softly, meeting Jae’s gaze head on with a dark glare. “What? So you’re going to parade me around like some kind of trophy?”

“Brian-“ 

Brian shook his head as Jae approached him, “I don’t think so!” He growled, making his way towards the door. 

Jae quickly reached out, gripping Brian’s wrist and turning him around. Brian yelped as he was carefully pushed against the door; his hands coming up to the door. 

He felt Jae’s lips on the back of his neck, Brian unconsciously shivered. “Behave yourself Brian, like you did last night,” Jae purred into his ear. 

Brian’s eyes widened as he felt Jae’s fingers wrap gently around his throat; tilting his head back, Jae’s body pushing him against the door so he couldn’t move. 

“J-Jae...” he whimpered softly, his body reacting to the Pureblood’s closeness; like last night he could feel himself submitting to the vampire. 

“That’s it Brian...” Jae growled softly, his fingers tracing the scar now permanently etched into Brian’s throat. 

A sudden knock on the door made Jae pull away, Brian’s cheeks were red as he moved away from the Pureblood; he couldn’t look at him; shame washed over him at his weakness to the vampire. 

Dowoon stuck his head around the door, bowing his head softly, “Master, sorry to interrupt.” 

“What is it Dowoon-ah?” Jae smiled at the younger vampire. 

Brian couldn’t help but growl slightly, the Pureblood looked completely unfazed by what had just happened between them. 

“We need you for the soirée preparations.” Dowoon smiled back. 

Jae nodded, I’m coming,” he turned his attention back on the human; smiling at him gently. The smile made Brian’s heart flutter softly, he growled again at his own weakness. 

“Brian, I know this is different and difficult for you; but you need to understand the importance of your role,” he gestured to the door where Wonpil appeared with a small bow. “Wonpil-ah will help you.” 

“Brian-Shii, this way.” 

Brian sighed as he followed after the younger man, he refused to look at Jae as they left his office. 

“You know, you can drop the Shii, it just sounds awkward,” Brian grumbled as he crossed his arms. 

Wonpil nodded, leading them into a sitting room overlooking the gardens, Wonpil gestured to the chair opposite his own for Brian to sit. 

“So, What do you have to tell me?” Brian prompted, narrowing his eyes as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest. “That I’m a Pureblood’s toy? Because that is not how it’s gonna be,” he finished the words with a slight growl. 

Wonpil narrowed his own eyes before sighing heavily. “Has Master Jae ever made you feel like that?”

Brian frowned slightly, “What?” 

“Do you feel like he’s keeping you here for his amusement? Do you have any idea what a Consort actually is?” 

Wonpil’s eyes were flashing red as he spoke. Brian just blinked at him, taken back by the vampires almost aggressive tone. 

“I didn’t think so,” Wonpil added with a huff. 

Brian scoffed. “Well then? Tell me.” He glared back at the vampire. “What do I need to know.”

Wonpil raised his head and sighed, he met Brian’s gaze with a more friendly expression. “You must attend to his every need, he will now rely on you for blood, companionship and to serve him.”

Brian snarled at that. “So, you’re telling me I’ll be his walking blood bank?” He growled deeply. 

“Would you prefer to be JYP’s plaything?” Wonpil shot back. 

“I’m sick of that!” Brian stood, anger flooding him at the constant mention of the elder vampire. “Stop blackmailing me with JYP! I am not weak!” 

Wonpil turned his head with a huff, “it’s no longer blackmail, you agreed to be Master Jae’s Consort when you slept with him last night.” 

Wonpil’s words made Brian’s eyes widen, he growled before sitting back down; his fists clenched on his jeans as he glared out the window. 

The vampire sighed, “Brian, it may seem new and scary now, but Master Jae will look after you,” Brian bit his lip slightly as he glanced back at Wonpil. “As your bond grows stronger, you will stay by his side for as long as he lives.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Brian frowned. 

“You will become like us, immortal.” 

“I-immortal?” 

-

Guys!!! STREAM THE MV ON YOUTUBE AND VOTE FOR OUR BOYS!!!!

Sweet chaos is a bop!!!! ❤️❤️

🐥🦊🐶🐰🐻


	4. Chapter 4

Wonpil’s words had frightened Brian, immortal? He couldn’t even comprehend what that word meant for him. 

He pulled his knees closer to his chest as he sat on his bed; staring out the window at the night sky. The nights were getting colder; it immediately made him think of all his comrades he’d left behind; Don, Terry. 

They’d been there for him through thick and thin; they were there when he’d found out his family had been killed. They’d all fled from Canada; trekking across continents until they reached South Korea. 

He felt terrible, here he was living in a home of luxury when his friends were out there fighting for his people. 

“Damnit...” he whispered softly, his head falling onto his knees as he felt his tears fall. 

“Brian?”

The sudden voice made Brian look up, his teary eyes narrowed as he saw Jae stood at the end of his bed. “W-What are you doing here?” He demanded, voice slightly shaky from his tears. 

“Are you okay?” Jae’s tone was full of concern as he moved around the bed, his gaze never once leaving Brian. 

Brian growled softly before pulling the duvet over himself, hiding in the cocoon of his blankets. “Just leave me alone.” 

He felt the bed dip beside him before Jae’s voice followed, “Brian, what happened?”

“Get out.” Brian snapped. 

“Brian...” Jae’s voice was soothing, relaxing. Brian could feel his body move over him, although the Pureblood was colder than him; Brian could swear he felt heat rolling off the vampire. Jae chuckled softly as he ran a hand over Brian’s head; still covered by the duvet. “Relax Brian, let me look after you.”

Brian growled slightly. “You just want me to sleep with you again,” he grumbled. 

“Yes. I do.” 

“Fuck you!” Brian spat, sitting up and pushing the Pureblood away with force. He couldn’t even believe the vampires attitude. 

Jae raised a brow slightly but smiled as he could now see Brian’s face. “Brian,” the human glared at him darkly as he turned. “I also want you to be happy,” Jae spoke softly. 

Brian growled. “Then leave me alone,” his voice was weak; he still felt upset and angry. 

“I can’t do that.” 

Jae’s voice was stern; it made Brian look back at him; eyes widened when he saw the Pureblood move towards him, pushing him back against the bedsheet. 

Brian growled as he struggled against the vampire’s lean body, he could see Jae smile down at him gently before he narrowed his eyes. “Do not fight me, Brian.” 

The human glared before he pushed Jae back slightly, he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his face away. “Just get it over with.” He snapped. 

“Brian, I’ll take as long as I want...”

-

Brian watched as Jae’s hands wandered over his body, he couldn’t help but think how weak and delicate Jae looked - but they both knew nothing could be further from the truth. 

The long fingers held Brian down, dug into the muscles of his arms and chest, branded him with their touch on the way over his stomach. Nobody else could do this, to control and own Brian so completely.

Jae had done this for what seemed like hours, had ordered Brian to hold still and touched him as much as he wanted. 

Brian laid placid beneath him; his back arching at the right times and soft moans escaping his clenched lips. 

Jae continued to touch him, it had gone on for so long, and Brian was desperate for more than the almost chaste touches Jae was giving him so far. His erection was painful now, untouched for so long, he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to stand it.

A desperate moan tore itself from Brian’s throat as Jae’s hands kept moving, past where he most wanted to be touched, and pushed against his thighs until he spread them so Jae could kneel in between.

“Have some patience, I will take care of you.” Jae’s voice was soft, but his mischievous smile showed that he knew exactly what he was doing to Brian.

Brian growled shortly; propping himself up on his elbows and pushing Jae away slightly. 

Jae frowned at the human, seeing him turn his face away slightly; his brows still furrowed. Fine boned but oh so strong fingers kept pushing against Brian’s thighs, until he had spread them as far as possible, then finally, they moved up his legs again. 

Brian’s eyes quickly snapped back to Jae, intent, focussed on what he was doing to Brian’s body, Jae smiled back at the human, seeing his expression flutter back into one of pleasure. 

“Jae...” Brian spoke softly, he unconsciously allowed Jae to see how desperate he was for his touch. Jae watched his humans expression carefully, knowing that no one else could make the human feel the way he did. 

“Soon.” Hunger had crept in Jae’s voice, his fangs were showing.

Jae quickly reached for the tube of lube he knew was in the top draw, he coated his fingers before reaching between Brian’s legs again. 

Brian had to fight to keep his eyes open, he didn’t want to look away. Then a slick finger pushed behind his balls, slid further, barely breached his body, and Brian’s control shattered. His eyes closed, he threw his head back and pushed his hips into the touch.

“Hold still, or I will stop.” Jae warned as he moved back, not touching Brian at all any more. “I told you I’d take as long as I wanted.” 

“J-jae,” Brian whimpered again, “I need it, you’ve been teasing me for so long.” His body trembled with the effort to hold himself still.

“I know, and you’ve been so good.” Jae praised, his hands were back, stroking Brian’s trembling legs. “Just a little bit longer, I want to prepare you properly.” 

Brian made a noise of protest, he would never admit it to the Pureblood, but he didn’t mind if their sex was rough, quite the opposite. He didn’t want Jae to treat him like he was made of glass. 

“Brian, I want to take my time with you, make you feel. Everything.” 

A hand carefully cupped Brian’s cock, causing him to whimper, the other pushed against his chest. “Lay down and let me take care of you.”

With a slight growl, Brian let himself sink into the mattress and forced his body to relax for the Pureblood. He was rewarded with two slick fingers pushing into him, stretching him carefully. He bit his lip at the sensation of Jae’s long fingers inside him, stretching him. 

Brian’s eyes fluttered at the feel of Jae’s fingers tracing over his prostate; his thighs trembled and his back arched. 

Jae’s hands continued caressing him, and Jae’s voice began whispering endearments and encouragements into his ear; his voice low and raspy. 

After some moments, minutes, hours, Brian didn’t know, Jae finally removed his fingers, 3 now, and encouraged Brian to wrap his legs around Jae’s waist.

“So beautiful, my Consort.” Jae growled, voice dripping with lust. 

Then Jae quickly moved inside him, taking him, they moved in unison until Brian felt as if he was flying; higher and higher. He reached for Jae, pulled him down, arched towards him and unconsciously offered his throat.

“A-ah... Jae~,” Brian gasped, then cried out when Jae quickly bit and drank. 

The pull of his blood from his throat sent Brian into a euphoria; the fangs in his neck made his skin tingle all over. 

Brian’s orgasm overwhelmed him, it was too much with Jae taking him in every possible way. 

Jae groaned deeply as he lifted his head; smiling down at Brian, blood tainting his lips. Brian was dimly aware that Jae had come too, his essence escaping out of Brian and flowing down his thigh. 

“Mine, and I am yours.” Jae whispered seductively, pulling Brian into a kiss as long and slow as their sex had been.

Brian groaned into the vampires mouth, tasting the metallic taste of blood as their lips moved together. 

He felt Jae pushing him further into the bed; the vampires hips were thrusting gently between his legs; his already sensitive body becoming alert again. 

Brian used his hands to push at the Pureblood’s clothed shoulders, pushing him away only to see Jae smirking down at him, he licked the blood from his fangs; eyes flashing red as he gazed at Brian. 

“I’m not finished yet.” 

-

Blank. Brian’s mind was going blank. 

He braced one hand against the headboard of his bed while he clutched uselessly at the white duvet with the other hand. Harsh, breathless cries fell from his lips as Jae rode him. 

Brian’s entire body undulated, unable to keep still as the Pureblood’s hard cock pounded into him again and again. 

It was hot and raw and delicious, Brian wanted more; he needed more. His mind not his own anymore; only filled with thoughts of Jae; pleasuring the vampire; giving himself to the vampire. 

It scared him. 

"J-Jae," he panted. Pleaded.

A rough hand seized Brian by the hair and hauled him up on his knees. His cock throbbed in excitement an instant before Jae’s fangs pierced his throat. 

Incandescent pleasure rocketed through Brian, causing his nerves to tingle, his muscles to spasm, and his cock to twitch and spurt again. 

Brian relaxed slightly. His body became almost limp, and he was aware that only Jae’s hand in his hair and the vampires cock up his ass were holding him upright. The fangs were withdrawn from Brian’s neck, and the grip on his hair eased. 

Brian wilted forward, collapsing onto the pillows. Jae continued thrusting into him with ruthless intent, and Brian’s thighs trembled from the strain. 

Jae growled and stiffened behind him, and Brian’s lips curled in satisfaction as he felt Jae pulse inside of him. Again. 

When Jae pulled free of him, Brian slumped into a graceless sprawl across his bed. Jae leaned over and licked the punctures at Brian’s throat to close them. 

He then lay next to Brian and splayed his hand across the small of Brian’s back. 

Brian felt oddly cherished and protected. 

His eyes widened at his own thoughts before he pulled away from the vampires touch. He could feel Jae shuffle slightly on the bed but he refused to turn and look at the vampire. “I want to sleep now," Brian mumbled. His words ended on a yawn.

He could hear the Pureblood sigh softly before the vampires weight was suddenly over him; he felt soft lips against his cheek and a whispered, “Goodnight.” 

His bedroom door was closed and he was alone. Sitting up in bed, Brian growled at the throbbing in his lower regions. He glanced out the window; his thoughts scrambled. 

He was beginning to lose himself. Giving in to the Pureblood. Letting his weakness show. 

“Damnit...” 

-

Jae sighed, he glanced out the window of his office; Sungjin was beside him telling him the guest list for the soirée. It was Friday and the soirée was set for tomorrow night. 

“Master Jae?” 

Jae shook his head softly as he looked back at the other vampire; “sorry, what?” 

Sungjin frowned slightly, “is everything okay?” 

Jae sighed before standing from his desk, leaning against the window and staring out at the gardens. “His fight has gone.”

“What?”

“Brian.” Jae grit his teeth, his fangs grazing his lip slightly. “He’s not the same.”

Sungjin looked slightly taken back, a frown set on his handsome face. “Master Jae, are you losing interest in your Consort?” He questioned. 

“No. Not at all,” Jae replied, crossing his arms over his chest and hitting his head against the window. 

“Then what’s wrong?” Sungjin pondered. 

Jae growled softly before moving away and around the desk. “I don’t know...” he glanced to the side at the black box that was sat on the floor. 

Sungjin watched the Pureblood carefully as he began to pace the room, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Master Jae, if I may?” Jae gestured for him to continue. “Brian is still getting use to his role; I’m sure he is also still regaining his strength after everything.”

Jae’s frown deepened slightly at that. “Regaining his strength?”

“You have been taking a lot of blood from him. And his body needs time to recuperate.” Sungjin cleared his throat slightly, an awkwardness setting between them. 

Jae sighed. “Maybe you’re right...” he admitted. 

“You should focus on the soirée, JYP will be attending and no doubt he’ll find something to piss you off.” Sungjin huffed slightly, looking over at Jae and seeing him chuckle softly. 

“You’re right,” Jae hummed. “Is everything prepared?” He added seeing Sungjin nodding his head. 

“Yes.” He moved aside and bowed his head to Jae slightly. “Brian and Dowoon are just finishing up in the ballroom.”

“Good,” Jae praised, moving past Sungjin and towards the door. “Let’s go.”

They made there way through the mansion and towards the ball room. Jae smiled softly as he saw Brian and Dowoon joking around; he was glad to see Brian finally relaxing and opening up to his members. 

“Dowoon-ah! Brian-shii!” Sungjin called making the two stop and look over. Jae couldn’t help but notice Brian glance away when their eyes met. 

“Master Jae,” Dowoon bowed as they came over; “everything is prepared for tomorrow night.” 

“Well done,” Jae smiled, “you’ve all done really well.” 

“Thank you!” Dowoon grinned. 

“Brian,” Jae called to his human; seeing Brian raise a brow slightly at him before nodding, “I have something for you.” He gestured for the human to follow which he was thankful when Brian began to move after him. 

He could sense the humans slight reluctance as they walked towards Jae’s office, he opened the door and allowed Brian to enter first. Jae closed the door behind them only to turn and see Brian glaring at him with his arms crossed. 

“What do you want?” 

Jae sighed before moving around the room, he could feel the humans eyes on him as he did. “Here.” He handed the black box over to Brian. “I got this for you.” 

Brian frowned slightly at the vampire before taking the offered box, Jae watched as his eyes widened when he saw the contents. Brian pulled out the suit from the box, the human looked blown away by the gesture. “T-thank you.” 

“I want you by my side tomorrow night,” he could see Brian frowning again with a slight roll of his eyes. “As my Consort.” 

Brian just nodded nonchalantly, still observing the suit as he ignored Jae. The Pureblood moved closer to the human, he could see Brian glance to him before he raised a brow. “What?”

“Come to my room tonight...” Jae whispered sensually in the humans ear. He smirked as he saw Brian tremble slightly before he moved away with a growl. 

“Fuck you.” He growled as he pulled the box to his chest and made his way out of the office. 

Jae chuckled slightly as he watched his Consort leave; Brian may be slowly giving into him but he did have some fight left. 

-

Brian had retreated to his room after his conversation with Jae. He glanced at the black box now sat on his drawers; the suit looked expensive; he bit his lip as he walked over to it; running his hands over the soft material. “Wow...” he’d never been given such a gift, after all he’d been running practically all his life. 

He felt a stab of anguish run through him; he deserved this, right? He’d been running away for as long as he could remember, his family had been killed and he’d seen comrades fall. 

Comrades. 

He couldn’t forget about them. Ever. They were his family; Terry, Don. 

Brian closed the box and made his way to the en suite; he had everything here. He was well looked after with clothes, meals, comfort. But he couldn’t thoroughly enjoy it, his thoughts still going back to the human refuge he’d protected all his life. 

He shook his head as he stepped into the shower, trying to wash away his thoughts as he showered quickly. 

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror; he looked healthy; more than he had in a long time. His dirty blonde hair was longer; unruly. He bit his lip as he looked at the now permanent scar on his throat; the brand; marking him as Jae’s. 

Jae. 

The Pureblood confused him, his emotions conflicted when he thought of the vampire. Whether he liked it or not he was now connected to Jae, his Consort. 

Brian ran a hand through his damp hair as he moved back into the bedroom. He smiled softly as he looked at the box again; Jae had gifted him the suit because he wanted him beside him. Brian was still wary of what it implied but he couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at the thought. 

Sighing, he made his way to his bed; Jae’s invitation still fresh in his thoughts. He shook his head as he climbed under the duvet; reaching for the book he’d been reading about Consorts and settling in. 

-

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but Brian was roused from slumber by the feel of a clothed body pressing against him. 

"Jae..." he murmured sleepily. A dark chuckle near his ear brought Brian to full wakefulness. "What time is it?" he questioned with a yawn. 

"Time for my feeding and your fucking," Jae grumbled, his eyes gleaming a shock red in the low light. 

Brian’s body unintentionally tingled with arousal and anticipation, he swiftly moved until he was on his back; glaring up at the Pureblood. “Get out.” 

“You did not come to me, so I came to you.” Jae spoke quietly, his gaze never leaving Brian’s. 

Brian growled back at the Pureblood only to have the vampire reach across the bed and to the side table; pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Brian’s eyes widened at the tube offered to him; Jae’s dark eyes were watching him closely as he gestured to the lube. 

Jae suddenly sat back and opened his suit trousers, now gesturing at his engorged cock. "Put it on me," he instructed. 

Brian caught his breath as he sat up and reached for the lube. He squeezed some into his palm, then inched closer to the Pureblood before tentatively wrapping his hand around Jae’s hard cock. The vampire hissed, and Brian froze until he ascertained that Jae was enjoying his ministrations. 

He grew bold, eyes narrowed as he began to tease the vampire, fondling Jae as he did so. 

"Enough," Jae growled, grabbing Brian’s wrist to halt his motions. "Lie back and spread your legs for me."

Brian grit his teeth but gave a shivery sigh and did as he'd been told, reclining back against the sheets and opening his legs wide. 

Jae slid a hand beneath Brian’s hips and tilted his pelvis up, then positioned the tip of his cock at Brian’s opening. He leaned over his Consort, angling his head as he bared his fangs. 

Brian’s heartbeat quickened, sending the blood rushing through his veins. 

Jae bit his neck and surged into his body at the same time, causing Brian to cry out in shock and pleasure. 

Fuck, it burned when Jae penetrated him with no preparation like that, but the discomfort was quickly lost in the erotic pull of blood from his throat. 

Jae was lapping greedily at the wounds he'd made, feeding his hunger, while his hips pumped vigorously between Brian’s legs, pistoning his swollen cock into the blond's snug channel. 

Brian’s hands crept up to cup the back of the vampire's head and hold him close as he fed. At the same time, he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jae’s waist, encouraging deeper penetration. 

Jae growled in approval, his thrusts coming quicker and harder. Brian’s body tensed and tightened as he fell toward a rapid climax. Jae hummed against his throat and plunged deep, jabbing Brian’s prostate and sending him over the edge of ecstasy with a sharp scream. His spine arched while he pressed his head into the pillows, thrashing and keening as his climax sparked through his trembling body. 

Jae wrenched his fangs away from Brian’s throat, swiping his tongue quickly over the small, pulsing wounds in a haphazard effort to close them. He then pulled out of Brian with a painful suddenness before flipping his Consort over. He grasped Brian’s hips and tugged his ass up before mounting him again and forcing his cock deep inside the humans pliant body once more. 

Brian twitched and whimpered through another, smaller orgasm as he was roughly penetrated for the second time. He fisted his hands in the sheets to anchor himself as Jae resumed pounding into him from behind. His head was bent, hair hanging in his face, while blood continued to drip from the puncture wounds at his throat. 

Brian’s eyes fastened on the droplets as they landed, fascinated with the contrast of bright red on a bed of pure white. His eyes then fluttered shut, and he allowed his forehead to drop to the pillows while Jae continued fucking him at a furious pace. He pounded his cock into Brian one last time, then threw his head back and all but howled his release, clawing at Brian’s hips while he filled him with hot bursts of pleasure. 

When the euphoria had passed, Jae uncoupled them more gently this time and nudged Brian until he rolled over on his back and blinked up at the vampire. 

Jae lowered his head to lave Brian’s throat once more, this time making certain the small punctures were completely closed. He raised his head and looked into Brian’s eyes for a long moment before bending close and pressing a lingering kiss to his Consort's lips.

Brian tasted his own blood, but most of all, he tasted Jae. Eagerly, he parted his lips for more, only to huff in disappointment when the vampire broke the kiss. 

“I'm going to retire to my own room," Jae said, voice still husky with recent passion. He rose from the bed and stretched, his clothes crumpled as he did a half assed attempted to straighten them before gazing back down at his Consort. 

Brian had a sudden urge to stop the vampire as he moved away, he quickly reached out and held the vampires suit jacket with his still shaking fingers. “J-Jae, stay.” 

The Pureblood raised a brow at him before smiling, he sat on the bed beside Brian; brushing some blonde unruly hair from his face. “Sleep now, Brian.” 

Brian nodded softly with a smile, feeling Jae’s long fingers carding through his hair and lulling him into slumber. 

—

So....

We went to the DAY6 pop up shop in Seoul and now I’m cashed out!!!  
It was amazing!!! 😭😭😭  
Even when I was queuing to pay I kept sending my sister to get more merch!!! 

Don’t forget to vote for DAY6 on all platforms!! Let’s get them a win with this amazing album!! 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ 🐥🦊🐶🐰🐻


	5. Chapter 5

Brian’s body was exhausted, he had a deep purple bruise on his throat from Jae’s bite last night. He growled at his reflection as he tightened his tie; trying to hide the mark. 

Somehow he knew Jae had done it on purpose. 

He could hear muffled voices from downstairs, indicating that guests had arrived. He frowned softly, Jae had told him to stay in his room until he came for him; he shrugged; Brian didn’t understand vampire soirées and he didn’t want to. 

A soft knock on the door made him jump. 

He turned to see Jae stood in the doorway. “Brian? You ready?” The Pureblood looked amazing, his dark purple hair was styled to the side; making his handsome features and strong jawline stand out. 

Brian blinked softly until he quickly looked away, realising he’d been staring at the vampire. Jae was doing the same to him, his eyes gazing up and down Brian’s body. 

“You look beautiful...”

Brian could feel his cheeks heat slightly before he crossed his arms with a growl. “Handsome.” He corrected seeing Jae frown with confusion. “I look handsome, I’m not a woman.”

Jae sighed softly, “I know.” He moved closer to Brian, cupping his chin in his hand and smiling softly. “You’re still beautiful to me.” 

Brian blinked up at the Pureblood before pulling away, pushing at Jae’s chest with his hand. “A-are we going or what?” 

He manoeuvred around the vampire and towards the door, Jae close behind him as they walked down the stairs and towards the ballroom. 

Brian took a deep breath as they stood before the door. 

“I can feel your nerves,” Jae spoke softly, stood close behind Brian as he moved his long fingers over Brian’s shoulders carefully. “Relax.”

Brian found himself relaxing under the Pureblood’s ministrations. Jae moved around him until they were facing each other. “If you find yourself out of my reach, the other members will be watching over you.” He informed. 

The human rolled his eyes. “I can protect myself.”

“Brian, I know,” Jae replied with a gentle smile. 

Brian sighed before turning back to the door. “Let’s get this over with.”

-

Jae couldn’t help but notice the sudden interest and influx of patrons asking about Brian. The human was stood awkwardly beside him as people continued to speak. 

“You have finally taken a Consort!”

“And a handsome one at that!”

“Jaehyung-shii, we were beginning to worry.” 

Jae could practically feel the irritation rolling off Brian as the vampires swooned over them. Jae just nodded politely but remained silent; he didn’t want to upset the already fragile relationship he had with Brian. 

Jae growled darkly when he saw JYP enter his mansion, Brian glanced at him warily before following his gaze and narrowing his own eyes at the sight of the elder man. 

Like usual, JYP looked as though he were trying to get investments. Jae clenched his fists when he saw the man saunter over towards him. 

JYP took notice of Brian first. “Ah, street rat, still spreading your legs for Jaehyung I see?” 

Again Jae could sense the humans agitation at JYP’s words. Jae quickly stood before his Consort; glaring down at JYP and seeing the other flinch back slightly. 

“Always a good experience whenever you host; Jaehyung-shii,” JYP grinned up at him; raising his glass in the air. “Although, I do prefer human blood to animal,” he sniffed the liquid with a slight disgruntled look. 

Jae’s eyes narrowed at the man, he didn’t like the way JYP was staring at Brian. The human was politely conversing with a woman; Jae didn’t know what they were talking about; his eyes on JYP. The elder vampire was gazing almost lustfully at Brian, his fangs gleaming as he watched Brian closely. 

Jae growled threateningly, a sudden wave of possessiveness washed over him at JYP’s hungry gaze. No one could ever look at Brian that way. Ever. 

“If you keep staring at my Consorts throat, I will see it as a threat.” 

Jae felt Brian’s heartbeat increase at his threat, he could see his Consorts ears were dusted pink. Did Brian secretly like it when he protected him?

“Ah! Not at all Jaehyung-shii!” JYP was quick to reply, Jae noticed the other vampire take a step back. 

Brian cleared his throat beside him before tugging on his suit sleeve. Jae could see the irritation on his Consorts face. “I’m going to go sit down for a bit,” Brian informed as he made his way over to where Junhyeok and Dowoon were stood observing. Jae nodded as he watched his Consort go. 

Jae glanced to the side seeing JYP watching Brian with narrowed eyes. “You need to control your human better, Jaehyung-shii.”

“Why?” Jae shot back. 

“He’s almost feral.” JYP answered, glancing up at Jae warily. 

Jae’s eyes were narrowed as he could see JYP smirking at his Consort. “Are you jealous?” Jae growled. 

“What?” JYP took a step back at Jae’s menacing gaze. The elder vampire shook his head hastily. “D-don’t be foolish, I have many humans at my disposal, why would I want your sloppy seconds?”

JYP realised what he’d said and who he’d said it to a minute too late. 

“Get out.” Jae growled darkly. 

“W-what?” JYP attempted only for his eyes to widen at the threatening glare in Jae’s now blood red eyes. 

“I said. Get out. You dare speak about my Consort that way.”

“J-jaehyu-“

“Now.” Jae cut off the elder vampires plead. 

JYP bowed his head before straightening his suit. “Very well, as you request.” He took one last glance at Brian before moving towards the ballroom exit. Jae watched him go closely. He felt someone move beside him. 

“Master Jae?” Jae ignored Sungjin’s concerned voice and moved across the ballroom towards Brian. 

Jae quickly gripped his Consort’s wrist; ignoring Brian’s protests. Pulling him through the mansion until they came to his office, he threw the human none to gently into the room before closing the door behind him. 

"Jae? What’s wrong?” 

Jae’s eyes narrowed, his gaze swept his Consort's body in a visual caress. "I told JYP to leave," he said. He stood and stalked closer to Brian, who responded with a quickening of his breath and a dilation of his pupils. "I believe a celebration is in order," rumbled Jae. He ushered a strangely unresisting Brian further into the room. "Strip," he ordered. 

Jae idly palmed his cock through his clothes as his Consort surprisingly obeyed his command. Brian removed his clothing quickly and stood before Jae naked, proud and aroused. "Sit on the desk and spread your legs," said Jae. 

Brian suddenly looked reluctant to do so, Jae frowned but could see the slight fight leave Brian’s eyes as he moved into position. 

Jae unfastened his trousers and withdrew his erect cock. He kept eye contact with Brian as he brought his fingers to his mouth; sucking on the digits and following Brian’s reactions. The human bit his lip slightly; his cheeks flushed a soft pink as Jae reached between his legs; two fingers entered his body making Brian cry out softly. 

Jae was quick in preparing his Consort, unable to resist the allure of his human. 

The sound of the soirée in the background seemed to make Brian aware that they weren’t alone; he held Jae’s clothed shoulder with wide eyes. “J-Jae, wait...” 

Jae smirked as he gazed softly down at his Consort. He claimed his rightful place between Brian’s thighs and penetrated him quickly. 

Brian’s head fell back as his legs came up and wrapped around Jae’s waist almost instinctively. He threw one hand out behind him to brace himself, while he clung to Jae’s shoulder with the other hand. 

Jae pounded into his Consort, revelling in the way Brian’s hole grasped him and clenched around his cock. Brian moaned and squirmed on the desk, demanding more of Jae’s rough sex. 

Jae nuzzled his Consort's neck and felt Brian’s cock jerk against him. He bared his fangs, but a prickle of unease caused him to turn his head. 

JYP stood in the doorway to his office, with one hand on the doorknob. He had opened the door without permission, but rather than excuse his lapse in manners and leave, he remained in place. 

JYP’s gaze was drawn to where Jae’s body was locked together with Brian’s, and his eyes took on a hungry gleam. He displayed his fangs and licked his lips. 

Jae uncoupled from Brian almost violently and was at the other vampires side in an instant. JYP realized the danger too late. He moved to defend himself, but he wasn't quick enough. 

Jae’s hands seized JYP by the throat, and snapped the other vampire's neck with a vicious twist. Jae dropped JYP, who lay twitching on the floor. 

Everything happened so fast, that Brian was just now sitting up on the desk and pushing his tousled hair out of his eyes. "Jae, what-"

Jae returned to his Consort immediately, blocking Brian’s view of the other vampire with his body. He wrenched Brian’s legs apart and thrust into his slick hole once more. Brian groaned, and his head lolled back, offering up his throat. 

Jae’s emotions were running hot, and he swooped forward and sank his fangs into Brian’s neck. 

A sharp cry escaped Brian, and his legs trembled restlessly as he shuddered in Jae’s arms through his climax. His body continued to quiver each time Jae slammed into him. Jae found himself supporting most of Brian’s weight, and he raised his head and allowed Brian to wilt back onto the desk. 

Jae stood up straight and lifted Brian’s ass as he drove into him, over and over, in search of his own release. Jae finally came with a triumphant growl. 

He had vanquished the elder vampire and reinforced his claim to his Consort, and his body thrummed with primal pleasure.

Jae’s cock had not yet softened when he pulled out of Brian’s wet heat. He waved a hand over himself to clean and put his clothing to rights. Brian managed to prop himself up on his elbows, but he remained sprawled across the desk with his legs wide open and Jae’s essence dribbling from his hole. 

Jae located Brian’s clothing and tossed the items to his Consort. "Go to my bedroom and wait for me there," he instructed. His tone held no argument, and Brian obeyed without a word. 

Jae made sure to hide JYP’s twitching form from Brian’s sight with his mind; he could see the human frown and shake his head slightly but move past him and away. 

Once his Consort had disappeared, Jae approached JYP’s still twitching form and nudged him with his foot. The other vampire hissed at him, but he appeared incapable of speech or movement. Jae grabbed JYP by the feet and dragged him from his office, uncaring of any damage he may inflict on the helpless vampire's body. 

He hauled JYP into the gardens and let him fall to the ground in a tangle of twisted limbs. 

Vampires were capable of healing from severe injuries, including a broken neck, but without fresh blood the process would take much longer. JYP glared up at him and clacked his fangs. 

Jae glared down at the other vampire dispassionately. "If you recover by sunrise, you are to leave immediately," said Jae. "If you return to my home, I will kill you outright." He didn't bother to say anything more as he slammed the door closed behind him; JYP’s desperate hissing nothing to him. 

-

Brian paced Jae’s bedroom, waiting for the Pureblood to join him. Something had happened downstairs in the study when they were having sex, but it had occurred so quickly that Brian was unsure of what he had seen. When Jae had ordered Brian to wait for him here, Brian had obeyed. He had taken the time for a hasty shower and gotten dressed, and still Jae had yet to arrive. 

Brian flinched when Jae abruptly appeared before him. He stumbled back slightly, he still didn’t know the full extent of Jae’s Pureblood abilities. He found the vampire's ability to transport without a sound to be unnerving. "What's going on?" Brian asked. He stood his ground when Jae turned a cold glare on him. 

"JYP overstepped his bounds, and I broke his neck," Jae stated flatly.

A ripple of unease raised the hair at Brian’s nape. "Is...is he dead?" he whispered.

"Not yet," said Jae. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door. "I tossed him into the gardens. If JYP recovers by sunrise, he is to leave. If he does not..." Jae’s words trailed off, and Brian shivered again. 

Too many times, he had allowed himself to forget the power that Jae held in the vampire ranks. He didn’t know if JYP could use this against Jae if he were to survive. 

"Whether or not JYP recovers, he has been forbidden to set foot in my house again."

Brian’s skin prickled, but his cock stirred as Jae approached him; the Pureblood smirked playfully at him.

"Remove your clothing, Brian."

“N-no.” Brian tried, his body was singing for the vampire but he still had some fight left. 

“Do not defy me, Brian.” Jae’s voice was dark but seductive, his eyes flashing red dangerously. 

Brian grit his teeth but compiled. He took his time, making the vampire wait for him. He could see Jae shift from foot to foot impatiently. 

He stood before Jae like he had in the office, proud and excited. 

Jae growled darkly, his eyes trailing over Brian’s exposed body. “Turn around and place your hands on the bed."

Brian hesitated long enough to watch as Jae tugged his tie off and opened his trousers before he obeyed the Pureblood. He turned and bent over, bracing his hands on Jae’s bed and widening his stance. 

He quivered when he felt Jae step up behind him. Cool hands settled on Brian’s hips while Jae’s thumbs parted his ass cheeks. The blunt tip of Jae’s cock sought out Brian’s entrance and pushed inside, breaching Brian in a single stroke. 

"Oh god," Brian gasped, dipping his spine to lift his ass in sexual submission.

Jae took advantage of Brian’s surrender, pounding into him in a flurry of hard, relentless thrusts. It seemed he still had some aggression to work out, and he wasn't taking it easy on Brian. 

Brian didn't mind. He pushed back into each powerful thrust, writhing on Jae’s cock as he relished the way in which his body stretched to accommodate the vampires rigid length. 

When Jae’s hand closed roughly around Brian’s own stiffened cock, Brian groaned and bucked in reaction. "J-Jae," he panted. "I need..."

Jae yanked Brian up by his hair, ignoring his Consorts yelp, and he sank his fangs into the side of Brian’s neck. 

Brian cried out as he was caught up in the grip of an intense climax. His knees buckled, and only Jae’s grip on his hair and cock kept him upright. 

Jae shifted his hold to Brian’s waist, pinning him there as he continued to thrust up into Brian’s trembling body. Jae withdrew his fangs and growled in pleasure as his own release spurted inside of his Consort. 

When Jae released him, Brian collapsed onto the bed, uncoupling himself rather abruptly from the vampire's cock. His eyes drifted shut, and he didn't bother opening them even as Jae’s hands rolled him to his back and stroked his throat to close the still-bleeding wound there. 

"Rest now," said Jae. "I'll wake you later.”

-

True to his word, Jae woke Brian just as the vampire was about to leave, the sun high in the sky outside. The human frowned slightly as he saw Jae dressed in the familiar three piece suit. 

“Going somewhere?” Brian frowned. 

“I have business to attend to,” Jae replied shortly. 

Brians frown deepened with a tilt of his head, “what kind of business?” He pushed. 

Jae raised a brow slightly at the humans words. “My business is my own.”

Brian scoffed at that, pulling the bedsheet further around himself and flopping back down into the bed. “Whatever.” He grumbled. 

Brian could hear the vampire moving across the room; he felt fingers running through his hair softly. Brian growled as he abruptly pulled away from the gentle caress. 

Jae sighed, “I’ll see you later,” Brian listened as the vampire made his way out of the room; closing the door shut behind him. 

Brian sat up in the bed as Jae left, he ran a hand through his unruly hair before growling to himself. He was finding it more and more difficult to resist the vampire; his usual fight disappearing with a simple gaze from Jae. 

He kept himself busy by tidying up the gardens, the fresh air made him smile as he gazed at the rose patch he’d finally finished. 

“Brian! Come get some food!” 

He turned to see Junhyeok waving him over, he’d noticed that the vampires didn’t venture outside much; especially if it was sunny. 

He thanked the vampire as he was given a plate of food; Junhyeok smiled gently at him as he ate. Brian found it slightly awkward so he stopped and turned to the vampire. 

“Is he alive? JYP?”

Junhyeok sighed, Brian glanced to the side as Sungjin entered a sour expression on his face. 

“Yes, his members came and took him last night.” Sungjin informed. 

“Master Jae made it clear to the others that he does not want anything to do with JYP ever again.” Junhyeok added. 

“Good.” Brian answered, thankful that they’d never see the man again. 

Junhyeok nodded before he smiled softly at Brian. “What about you Brian? Did you enjoy the soirée?”

Brian blinked softly before sitting back in his chair. “I didn’t really understand the purpose of it?” He admitted, seeing both vampires tilt their heads curiously. “It just seemed like a get together for nothing.”

Sungjin sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Sometimes they are, but it shows that we are still involved with vampire affairs.”

“If Master Jae was to not turn up it might cause concern.” Junhyeok inputted. 

Sungjin nodded. “He is very highly ranked.” 

“Because he’s a Pureblood?” Brian inquired. 

“Yes.” Sungjin replied. “There aren’t many left.” 

Brian nodded as he took another bite of his food. He looked up at the vampires curiously. “Where is he now?” He asked. 

“He left to speak to the vampire senate.” Junhyeok answered swiftly. 

Brian frowned. “Vampire senate?”

“They’re the ones who make the rules.” Sungjin informed, Brian couldn’t help but notice the vampires looked slightly annoyed as they spoke. 

“He’s going to speak to them about JYP.” Junhyeok commented. 

“And the Snatchers?” Brian suggested. 

Sungjin sighed again at that, an angered look on his face at the mention of the Snatchers. “I think even that is out of Master Jae’s control.” 

-

The vampire senate was always cold, Jae kept his eyes narrowed as they walked through the dark old castle. The door was opened for him as he stepped through into the main room. 

Cold stone walls, fire lit at the side as torches. It was very medieval. There was three of them, sat high up and looking down at Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon as they bowed their heads to the elders. 

“Park Jaehyung, it is good to see you again.” The middle vampire spoke, he was the head of the senate, the eldest. Lee Sooman; his black hair was slicked back and his eyes watched Jae and the others closely. 

“And to you.” Jae offered back. 

The female elder grinned down at them, her attractive features glowing in the soft orange light. Kim Yubin. “It has reached our ears that you have finally taken a Consort,” her tone was almost teasing. 

Jae nodded at her. “That is true.”

“Humans are hard to come by these days...” the third vampire spoke, Im Seulong, he was heavy built and smiled friendly at Jae; although his voice did hold a slight teasing tone. 

“We have more important matters to discuss.” Jae averted, he didn’t want the elder vampires knowing more about Brian. 

Sooman lifted his head with a slight glare in his eyes. “We have been informed of rogue vampires, gone mad from a decrease in blood intake.”

“JYP is the reason.” Jae shot. 

The three glanced to each other before Seulong gestured for Jae to continue. “Explain.”

“His Snatchers are taking the humans prisoner for him to do with as he pleases.” Jae prompted. “Selling them for the highest price!” 

“Yes, we’ve heard of this Snatchers movement,” Yubin asserted, Jae was thankful that she didn’t look convinced with the idea. 

“The humans are going into hiding because of it,” Jae added, seeing the elder two male vampires raise their brows slightly. 

Sooman sat back in his chair with a dark glint in his gaze. “The humans are fighting back,” he growled. He gave Jae a pointed look as he continued, “we must remain strong, not fight amongst ourselves and point fingers, Jaehyung-shii.”

“I see that my words mean nothing,” Jae growled slightly, he bowed his head to the elders. “I’ll take my leave.” He watched the three of them bow back to him before he nodded to Wonpil and Dowoon; making their way out. 

When they reached the car, Wonpil tilted his head at Jae; “Master Jae, what do we do now?”

Jae sighed. “We stay like we have been, feeding from animals and keeping a low profile.”

Wonpil and Dowoon nodded at him with soft smiles. “Understood.” 

It was nearing midnight when Jae finally returned home, he thanked the two younger vampires and made his way through the mansion. He yawned softly, the constant meetings and threats taking its toll on him. 

He had a strong urge to find his Consort. 

Deciding to make a quick stop in his own room, Jae was pleasantly surprised to find Brian in his bed, a book beside him as he laid on his side reading. 

Jae blinked stupidly as the human glanced up as he entered, a raised brow on his face. “How’d it go?” 

Jae knew that one of the members had probably told Brian where he was. He just shrugged as he closed his bedroom door and made his way further into the room. 

“What did you talk about?” Brian prompted again.

Jae raised a brow slightly before sighing. “JYP, Snatchers, a rise in rogue vampires.”

“Rogue vampires?” Brian looked slightly panicked about the new information. 

Jae nodded as he sat down beside his Consort. “The Snatchers are changing techniques, killing instead of capturing.” 

Brian bit his lip at Jae’s words; Jae kept his eyes on the human seeing a distressed expression on his face. “Brian, you’re safe here,” he reassured. 

Brian just nodded solemnly before closing his book and placing it on the bedside table. Jae raised a brow slightly at how comfortable the human seemed to be in his bedroom. 

His Consort looked as though he were in deep thought, Jae tilted his head softly before cupping the humans face; he couldn’t resist; carefully he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. He heard Brian’s soft intake of breath which made Jae push back against him, manoeuvring them so that Brian was lying beneath him. 

He was surprised when the human opened his mouth to deepen the kiss; Brian’s fingers came up to his tie; tugging it slightly before pulling it free of Jae’s shirt. 

Jae pulled back to gaze down at his Consort, Brian smiled up at him softly; his fingers tracing the hair at the back of Jae’s neck as he pulled him down for another kiss. This time more heated; tongues crashing and searching. Brian moaned softly into Jae’s mouth; his hands now tugging on Jae’s suit jacket; he pulled away to gaze up at the Pureblood. 

“Jae,” his voice was deep, smooth, “you never take off your clothes,” Jae’s eyes widened at his Consorts words. Brian smiled softly at him before sitting up slightly; his fingers tracing Jae’s jawline. “Let me see you,” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian could see Jae’s expression change because of his request, Brian tilted his head as the Pureblood glanced away. “Jae?”

Instead of an answer, Brian was surprised when Jae suddenly turned him onto his stomach. He was suddenly aware that he was only in his boxers. 

He’d just showered in Jae’s en-suite; having gotten the sudden urge to be near the vampire. Even though he knew that Jae was out all day, he felt as though he needed to be near the vampire. 

Brian was acutely aware that he was changing; becoming Jae’s Consort had changed him. He found himself giving into the vampire; not wanting to fight back against him anymore. 

He felt safe in Jae’s arms. 

He could hear the vampire shuffling behind him before he saw the Pureblood’s suit jacket and waistcoat being thrown to the side. 

Jae suddenly growled softly beside his ear as he leaned over Brian. “I want to taste you everywhere," Jae whispered.

Brian frowned softly, he didn't guess the vampire's intent until Jae suddenly positioned him with his ass in the air. He felt those long fingers on the waistband of his boxers; pulling them down agonisingly slow before he pushed them down his legs and threw them somewhere in the room. 

Feeling extremely vulnerable before the vampire, Brian’s thighs trembled softly. He felt Jae’s warm breath tickle his most private flesh an instant before Jae’s tongue flicked out to tickle his rim. 

Brian cried out and his body clenched in reaction. “J-Jae?!”

"Relax," Jae ordered, and Brian did. His body went slack and still without any conscious direction from himself. 

Brian made a frustrated noise in his throat, which turned to a whimper of pleasure when Jae’s tongue laved a long, wet stripe from his perineum to the top of his cleft. 

"Delicious," praised Jae. 

It sounded as if he had just licked his lips, but Brian was unable to turn his head to look, his cheeks on fire with the intense intimacy of the act. 

All he could do was grit his teeth as Jae leaned in for another taste. When the vampire's tongue circled around his rim, Brian gasped and pushed his ass back. 

Jae continued to torment Brian in that manner until Brian was moaning loudly and shamelessly. Just when Brian thought he couldn't take any more, the vampire gave him more. Jae penetrated Brian with his tongue, swirling around inside his entrance and causing Brian to cry out at the intense pleasure. 

Jae drew back. "Do you want to come, Brian?" he asked. His breath felt cool against Brian’s damp flesh. 

"Yes, yes," Brian panted, desperate for relief. 

Instead of plying Brian with his tongue once more, Jae grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over. Brian landed on his back, fingers gripping the bedsheet tightly and cock erect and throbbing. Jae spread Brian’s thighs wider and settled atop his body. 

“Brian, relax, stop moving,” Jae growled as Brian squirmed beneath him; he had his head turned to the side; he couldn’t face Jae. Too embarrassed with the intense pleasure Jae was bestowing on him. 

The vampires lips were now running all over him, his already sensitive body twitching and trembling at Jae’s ministrations. 

Every time Brian tried to move, into a touch, away from too much sensation, Jae ordered him not to, held him still, so all Brian could do was lay there and allow Jae to taste him everywhere.

Finally Jae had reached the insides of Brian’s thighs, licking and nibbling his way up and down the sensitive skin there. Brian moaned desperately, begging Jae for release, but Jae just continued his slow and torturous exploration of Brian’s body. 

Now he licked along the crease where Brian’s thigh met his hip, avoided Brian’s painfully hard and leaking cock, then nibbled below his hipbone on the opposite side. 

Brian’s hands were clenched into the bedding; knuckles almost white, a steady stream of pleads tumbling out of his mouth. Brian didn’t know exactly what he was pleading for, or why he didn’t move just because Jae had asked it of him. It just felt right to do so, no matter how difficult it was, no matter how much he wanted, needed, release.

His legs were pushed apart even further and then up, Brian’s feet rested on the mattress. Then Jae licked over his perineum again, once, twice, and Brian almost sobbed at the increase in pleasure surging through his body at the sensation. 

Gentle, long fingers gripped his inner thighs and spread him wider. Involuntarily Brian lifted his hips to give Jae better access, to get more of what he was doing before. 

Jae growled almost feraly as he pushed Brian’s legs up even further, exposed him completely. He was licking and nibbling softly, moving achingly slowly towards Brian’s fluttering rim. 

Brian cried out when he felt Jae’s tongue gliding wetly over his hole again, licking, pushing. Brian moaned at the gentle pressure, a few more strokes of that wicked tongue, then it was gone again and Brian whined at the loss, though not for long. 

Jae was now licking up Brian’s cock and pushing one slick finger into him at the same time, making Brian whine for entirely different reasons. He was so close already, didn’t know how much more teasing he could stand, and yet it felt so good, he never wanted it to end.

Another finger joined the first, Jae’s lips closed around Brian’s cock, moved down. Brian’s legs dropped back on the bed, and mindlessly he tried to get more; take Jae’s fingers deeper, push further into Jae’s mouth, feel his tongue; the almost stinging pleasure of Jae’s fangs tracing his cock. 

He arched his back, pleasure surging through his body in stronger and stronger waves, sweeping him away. Then he was gone, spilling down Jae’s throat, clenching around his fingers. His whole body shook from the intensity of his orgasm, and still Jae was sucking and moving his fingers.

“J-Jae!” He sobbed out, overwhelmed, pleading.

Jae immediately let Brian’s softening cock slip from his mouth and gently withdrew his fingers.

Brian laid back only to feel those long fingers grip his thighs again, he opened his eyes only to blink up at Jae as he saw the vampire removing his shirt and trousers. “J-Jae...” Brian smiled up at him softly. 

Jae smirked down at him, gripping his chin with his fingers and making Brian look at him. “Keep your eyes on me,” he whispered softly. 

Jae carefully guided himself to Brian’s entrance and thrust inside of him at the same time as he sank his fangs into Brian’s throat. 

Brian groaned and drew his knees up. Jae’s mouth working at his throat was sinfully seductive, and the cock that was sliding in and out of his body felt divine. 

Brian brought his hands to the back of Jae’s head, almost cradling the vampire against him. He didn't want to respond to Jae’s ravishment, but Brian was unable to help himself. 

Pleasure built inside of him again until there was no recourse but release. Brian climaxed a second time with an incoherent cry, twisting beneath Jae and smearing his come between them. 

Mercifully, Jae finished soon after. He thrust into Brian twice more before pulsing inside of him. He raised his head and licked the blood from his lips. "You're mine now, Brian," said Jae. "Never forget it."

Brian’s eyes were hazy, he felt the vampires hand run through his hair before he drifted off to sleep. 

-

It was almost a week later when Brian was suddenly called to Jae’s office, he sat on the Pureblood’s desk and narrowed his eyes. “Another soirée?” He frowned, seeing Jae nod from the other side of the desk. “When?”

“Tonight,” Jae answered seeing Brian’s eyebrows raise slightly. “You do not have to accompany me if you don’t want to,” Jae spoke carefully, watching Brian closely for his reactions. 

Brian tilted his head with a raised brow. “Do you want me there?” He challenged. 

“Of course.” Jae replied confidently, a handsome smile on his face. 

His answer took Brian back slightly, the human bit his lip trying to hide his flushed face as he shrugged. “I-I’ll think about it.” 

Jae just nodded with a slight chuckle, Brian was slowly coming around but he was still stubborn. He moved from Jae’s desk and glanced out the window over the gardens. 

Jae watched his Consort closely, “what is on your mind, Brian?” He inquired softly, standing up and moving behind the human. 

Brian allowed Jae to place his hands on his hips softly as his thoughts ran away. The Pureblood’s long fingers were stroking his hipbones softly, his head resting comfortably on Brian’s shoulder as they both looked over the gardens. 

“I’ll go.” Brian announced. 

Jae pulled back slightly, his fingers not leaving Brian’s hips. “You sure?”

Brian nodded. “Yeah, it might help me understand your world better.” He spoke almost a whisper at the end, embarrassed by his own words. 

“Brian...” Jae’s voice was heavy, he turned Brian around in his arms before pushing him against the window; his fingers cupping Brian’s face softly. 

Brian blinked up at the vampire seeing Jae move closer, he bit his lip before placing a a hand on Jae’s chest. 

“I-I’ll go get ready.” He stammered slightly, moving around the Pureblood and out the office. His heart was fluttering as he escaped from the vampire. He stopped beside the living room and sighed, it was getting more and more difficult to resist the vampire. 

-

Wonpil grinned cheekily at him as he got dressed for the soirée. He was straightening out Brian’s collar as he spoke, “I’m actually surprised you want to go.”

Brian frowned as he turned to face the vampire. “Why?” Recently they had grown closer; before Wonpil was the member that seemed to avoid Brian but he seemed more interested now. 

“I thought you weren’t interested,” Wonpil shrugged. 

Brian sighed, “well, if I’m gonna be with Jae for a while then I’m going to have to get use to this.”

Wonpil’s eyes sparkled as his grin widened. “Have you accepted it!” He beamed. 

“What are you talking about?” Brian raised a brow as Wonpil looked as though he were going to start bouncing around the room. 

The vampire stood before him, his pretty face lit up. Brian tilted his head at Wonpil. 

“You’re falling for him, aren’t you?”

Brian’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed at the vampires words. “W-What?!” 

A knock on the door made them both glance over, Sungjin popped his head around the door. “You two ready?”

Wonpil made his way over to the elder vampire, smiling up at him. Brian could see Sungjin smile gently at Wonpil before his expression turned back to stone. 

“Ready, hyung!” Wonpil grinned. 

Sungjin turned to Brian and gestured for him to follow; “Brian, Master Jae is waiting for you.” Brian nodded and followed after the pair. 

They made their way towards the entrance hall, Brian blinked as he saw Jae stood there. The Pureblood had a black suit on; except he didn’t have a waistcoat or a tie. His top two buttons were undone teasing at the skin beneath. 

Jae smiled up him, reaching a hand out to brush some stray hair gently out of Brian’s face. “Brian, you look beautiful.” 

Brian raised a brow as he pushed Jae away softly, “you don’t look that bad yourself,” he smirked. 

Jae shook his head with a soft smile before gesturing for Brian to follow him as they made their way out the mansion and towards a sleek black car waiting outside. 

The night air was comfortable, Brian smiled as he took a deep breath. At the entrance Dowoon and Junhyeok stood and waved them off as they climbed into the car. Sungjin in the driving seat with Wonpil beside him in the passenger seat. 

Brian’s eyes widened at the sheer size of the car as he climbed into the backseat. Jae made a gesture to Sungjin and the car started. Brian was busy looking around the exclusive car; seeing a minibar filled with red liquid; he raised a brow slightly but remained silent. 

He could feel the Pureblood’s eyes on him as he looked around. Brian cleared his throat as he looked over at Jae. “So, who’s soirée is it?” Brian asked, he frowned however when he didn’t get a reply. Glancing to the vampire beside him, Brian felt his cheeks darken when he saw Jae sat gazing at him. “Jae?”

The Pureblood blinked softly before smiling, “another Pureblood, his name is Im Jaebum.” Jae answered, still keeping his gaze on Brian. 

Brian nodded softly before turning back to the window and watching the scenery go by. He didn’t realise just how far out Jae’s mansion was. 

They seemed to be heading a bit further towards the main city, Brian could see a large house lit up in the distance. He huffed slightly. 

“What?” Jae inquired. 

“Do all you vampires live in big houses?” Brian mused as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He heard Jae chuckle beside him. 

They were guided through the mansion and taken to the ballroom. Brian blinked in amazement at the sheer size of the room, it was bigger than Jae’s mansion. 

He gazed around at the patrons seeing them all well dressed with flutes of red liquid. His eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar face. JYP. 

“Why is he here?” Brian growled. 

Sungjin glanced over, “he must’ve been invited too,” the vampire shrugged nonchalantly. 

Brian frowned at him. “Don’t worry, he’ll stay clear of Master Jae,” Wonpil added seeing Brian’s frown. 

“Good.” Brian grumbled back, the elder vampire made him feel uneasy. 

“Brian.” He glanced up at the sound of Jae calling his name; the Pureblood waved him over. Sungjin pushed Brian softly to make him move. 

Jae was stood with another man, he had black hair which fell into his mysterious eyes. He had a raised brow as he looked over Brian then back to Jae. 

“This is our host, Jaebum-shii.” Jae introduced. 

Brian blinked at the Pureblood before realising he was staring. “Ah,” Brian bowed his head to the other Pureblood, “p-please to meet you,” he flinched at his slight stutter. “I-I’m Brian,” he introduced himself. 

Jae growled softly beside him, his hand coming to rest possessively on Brian’s waist. “My Consort,” Jae added making Brian raise a brow slightly. 

Jaebum’s eyebrows rose, “Consort? So the rumours are true,” he sniggered at the end. 

Jae’s eyes narrowed at the younger Pureblood. “I don’t appreciate others gossiping about me,” he growled softly. 

“It’s just a surprise to see you finally take a Consort,” Jaebum replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, “you’ve been so against interacting with humans all these years.”

“Brian is different,” Jae retorted. Brian’s eyes widened slightly at his words and he felt his cheeks heat. 

Jaebum chuckled before he turned and smiled, “Ah, I have some business to attend to, please enjoy your evening.” He bowed to them before taking his leave. 

Brian pulled out of Jae’s grip and made his way back over to where Wonpil and Sungjin were stood. He felt the Pureblood follow after him before he turned and saw the anger on Jae’s face. 

“What?” Brian challenged, glaring up at the Pureblood. 

Jae growled slightly, his fangs flashing, “I saw you flutter your eyes at him.”

“What?” Brian glared, scoffing slightly as he turned his face away from Jae and raised his chin in defiance. “He is handsome,” he added. 

Jae’s growl was dark as he gripped Brian’s chin with his long fingers and turned his head to face him. “I want your eyes on me. Only me.”

“Are you jealous?” Brian challenged. 

“Yes.” Jae shpt back only to see Brian roll his eyes. “Do not test me, Brian,” Jae warned. 

“Unbelievable...” Brian whispered, slapping the Pureblood’s hand away from him and moving back, avoiding Jae’s gaze. 

Wonpil and Sungjin remained silent as they watched the two. 

“Brian,” Jae prompted. 

Brian growled, glancing around the room before meeting Jae’s gaze again. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He announced. 

“Wonpil will escort you,” Jae replied only to have Brian turn around abruptly and glare at him. 

“No. I am not a child!” He bellowed, anger evident in his gaze as he glared at Jae. 

“Brian...” Jae’s eyes widened slightly before he bit his lip with a slight growl, he bowed his head to his Consort, “I’m sorry, just, be quick.”

Brian rolled his eyes slightly before shaking his head and stalking off, Jae had the urge to follow after him but he knew the human would react negatively to him. He sighed as he turned back to the other patrons trying to make conversation with him. 

Wonpil and Sungjin shared a worried glance but sighed and followed after Jae. 

Brian growled at his reflection, why did Jae not trust him? He felt a strange feeling in his chest, he shook his head and sighed. 

Jae was possessive, Brian hadn’t decided if he liked that about the Pureblood or not. 

He made his way out of the bathroom, preparing himself for Jae’s angry gaze as he walked back down the corridor towards the main hall again. 

He stopped however when he heard a familiar voice. 

JYP. 

There was a room with the door slightly opened. Brian quietly made his way over and listened in. 

“... found them in the suburbs,” JYP’s voice spoke, he sounded excited, “the drone found the humans heat signals.”

“When do we deploy the Snatchers?” Another voice spoke, a male voice with a dark undertone. 

“Tomorrow at sundown,” JYP announced. 

“Which suburb?” The other man asked. 

“Dongdaemun.”

Brian’s eyes widened and he had to hold back a gasp of horror. Dongdaemun. That was where he was based, where their hideout was; all his comrades. 

They were in danger. 

Brian sprinted away from the room, he had to get out! He had to warn his friends! His family! 

He ran past a window which looked out onto the mansions garage, outside he could see three motorbikes parked outside. Brian bit his lip as he glanced around, no one was around; all of them in the ballroom. 

Stealthy, he made his way through the mansion, coming to the kitchen; instinctively he grabbed a knife for protection; slipping it carefully into his suit trousers. He past some of the guards at the entrance of the mansion. He found the door to the garage and pushed it open; rummaging around he found two sets of keys. Pocketing them, he made his way outside; the night air hitting his face as he looked over the bikes. He pulled out both keys and clicked them; surprised to see one of the motorbikes lights flashed on. 

He quickly made his way over to it; seeing that it had half a tank of petrol; it would be enough. Brian quickly discarded his tie and suit jacket; rolling up his shirt sleeves and revving up the bike. He was reminded of back in Canada; Terry had taught him how to ride. He growled at the thought of the Snatchers capturing his friends. 

“Hey you! Stop!”

Brian’s eyes widen at the sound of people calling after him and the sound of running; he glanced back at the mansion before biting his lip. 

“Jae. Forgive me.” 

-

The sound of commotion followed by a motorbike made some of the patrons chatter. 

Jae frowned, he suddenly had a bad feeling. “Brian?” He whispered, glancing around the room trying to find his Consort. 

“Master Jae?” Sungjin’s voice sounded concerned as he looked over the Pureblood. 

“Something’s wrong,” Jae uttered, his eyes flashing red. “Where’s Brian?”

Some patrons made their way over towards the balcony, Jae growled as he moved towards them. 

Outside he could see some guards running after a motorbike as it zoomed down the mansions drive. 

Jae felt his heart sink. 

“Brian?” His eyes widened, he could feel that his Consort was no longer close, “no...” he could feel his anger building as he saw the figure on the motorbike disappear. “Brian!”


	7. Chapter 7

Brian stopped the bike on the outskirts of the Main Street, wielding the knife he’d taken from the mansion. He moved carefully through the ruins of the once vibrant market place. 

The buildings were all destroyed and dark, the whole place like a ghost town. Brian was careful and quiet as he moved through the streets; he was aware of how dark it was; thankfully the motorbike had a detachable torch. It created enough light for Brian to make his way through the familiar streets. 

Thankfully he remembered the route to the human refuge; he froze in his place however when he heard sudden movements from a store beside him. 

His eyes darted around seeing an old abandoned 7/11, he moved carefully towards it only to freeze when a red dot light appear on his chest. 

“Stop!” A familiar voice bellowed, Brian’s heart was beating rapidly as he held his hands up in surrender. There was shuffling from inside the store before the door was opened. 

“Brian?” 

He turned to see his old friend. “Don...” the elder human smiled with relief before running up to Brian and hugging him. Brian smiled and hugged his friend back. He glanced up to see his other friend, Terry, approaching. 

Brian could feel tears threatening to fall, he’d missed his friends. The red dot suddenly came back on Brian’s head making Don pull away and turn to look.

Terry was glaring at the man posted on the roof of the store, threatening Brian, “Stand down!” He demanded. 

“Look at his neck! He’s marked!” The other man cried. 

“Brian...” Don’s eyes were wide as he looked at Brian’s throat. Terry growled slightly, he quickly moved towards them before grabbing Brian’s wrist and leading him into the safety of the store. 

Brian’s eyes widened at the refuge; there were families inside and he could see bags of supplies in the back. They had a small fire going, the humans looked over at him with worried expressions. Terry pulled Brian through until they reached the back of the store; it looked like an old office. 

“What happened to you?” Terry asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced to Brian’s throat before giving him a once over, “What are you wearing?”

“Last time we saw you; JYP had you.” Don added, Brian bit his lip. “What has he done to you?”

Brian could see the worry in his childhood friends’ faces, they both looked tired and worn out. “Nothing,” Brian answered. 

“What?” Terry frowned. 

“Another vampire was there and saved me,” Brian explained, his cheeks unconsciously heating up. “A Pureblood.” 

“Brian...” Don whispered softly, eyes wide. 

“Is that his mark?” Terry added with narrowed eyes. 

Brian nodded, he couldn’t lie to his friends. He took a deep breath before looking up at them with pleading eyes. “I am his Consort.”

Don gasped as Terry’s eyes widened, “C-Consort?” 

“Brian...” Don whispered softly. 

Brian shook his head and began to pace, “we don’t have time for this!” He stopped and looked back at his friends. “You have to go.”

“What?” Terry frowned. 

“JYP knows this place,” Brian exclaimed, looking around the store. 

“How?” Don offered, his expression getting more and more concerned. 

“A drone, it picked up your heat signals,” Brian explained, looking at his friends desperately. “He’ll sent the Snatchers.” 

Terry stood up, hands on his hips as he began to pace the room. “It’ll take us days to move everyone, there are elders and kids here.” He exasperated, running a hand through his hair in anguish. 

“I know but they’re coming.” Brian deflected, standing up himself. “We have to do something!”

“We need a plan.” Don spoke as he sat, eyes darting to his friends. 

“There were loads of abandoned cars,” Brian remembered from the roads he’d past, “maybe we can use them?”

Terry looked thoughtful. “How long will it take the Snatchers to get here?”

“A few hours.” Brian sighed. 

“Hours?!” Don bellowed as he stood, panic written on his face. 

The sudden sound of engines made them all freeze, Don looked back towards the other humans in the store; seeing them all huddled in fear. 

“Impossible... they can’t have reached us already!” Brian growled. 

They moved towards the store entrance, Brian could see Terry and Don pull out guns as they approached. 

The door suddenly burst open followed by a loud holler, “I’m back!” Terry and Don sighed with relief at the sight of their comrade. 

Brian’s eyes widened. “Sonny..?”

“Brian?” The other humans handsome face broke out in a smile as he brought Brian into a hug. “You’re alive!”

Brian smiled against the elders shoulder, Sonny had also been with them since Canada; although Brian hadn’t known him as long as he had Terry and Don. Sonny was taller than Brian, his short black hair pushed back and his well toned body showcased by his black wife beater and cargos. “S-sonny.” 

The elder pulled back with a large smile on his face, Brian had known for a while that the elder had a thing for him. They’d grown closer over the years but Brian only saw him as a brother. 

He could see Sonny’s expression change to one of confusion, “what the hell is that?” He pointed at Brian’s throat, making Brian step back slightly with his eyes away. Sonny glared darkly, gripping Brian’s chin harshly; tilting his head up. “What have they done to you?” He growled. 

“Sonny, that’s enough.” Don gripped Sonny’s wrist and pulled him away from Brian, a frown on his face. “We have to leave,” he informed the other man. 

“What?” Sonny coaxed. 

Don gave him a worried look. “Snatchers are on their way!” He exclaimed seeing Sonny’s eyes widen. 

“Snatchers?”

“Wait,” Terry frowned at Sonny, “how did you get back so fast? Weren’t you looking into the human refuge in Busan?”

Sonny raised a brow slightly and shook his head, “there was no one,” he glanced over at Brian before he grinned, “I found some transport though.” He boasted, gesturing for the others to follow him as they made their way out the store and back outside. 

Brian’s eyes widened as he saw two old school buses parked outside, modified with spikes. Brian could see a large gun on the top of the bus with two men sat at the top watching them. Brian felt slightly uneasy as he followed after the others around the bus. 

“School buses? Where did you get them?” Don asked. 

“We took them, from the vamps.” Sonny shot back, he looked back over at Brian and smirked. “They put up a fight but we won,” he bragged. 

Brian glanced away and rolled his eyes. Terry shook his head before gesturing for them all to go back into the store. They sat around a table, Terry pulled out a map; Brian could see that most of it was marked off by red crosses. 

“What do the crosses mean?”

“It’s where we’ve been and looked for other humans,” Terry explained. 

“You can cross off Busan now,”  
Sonny commented as he wiped his guns, Brian could see that beside him he had silver bullets. “So, what’s our arsenal for fighting these vamps?” Sonny continued, raising a brow as he looked over the others. 

“Fighting? You’re going to fight them?” Brian asked, a worried look on his face as he glanced between his friends. 

“What other option do we have?” Sonny needled, the two men behind him chuckling darkly. 

“We can’t keep running forever, Brian.” Don added softly. 

“Besides, you haven’t seen what’s out there,” Sonny scoffed, crossing his muscled arms over his chest. 

Brian frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The vampires, they’re struggling. With humans becoming less accessible,” Brian blanched slightly at the others words, “they are becoming restless.” Sonny growled. 

“Monsters.” Don added. 

Terry nodded before turning to Brian with a thoughtful look. “Does JYP know that they’re like that?”

Brian shook his head, “I don’t know...”

“What about your vamp?” Sonny asked, his voice hostile. 

Brian narrowed his eyes at the other man, “no.” 

Don could thankfully see Brian’s annoyance, “we have to get everyone into the buses,” he directed, “at least then we can put some distance between us and the Snatchers.”

Sonny growled, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. “We should stay and fight!”

“Sonny, we have kids and elder people, they can’t fight.” Terry shot back, glaring at him challengingly. Sonny just narrowed his eyes and sat back in his chair. 

“Let’s go,” Don prompted. 

They made their way over to the other humans, instructing them with which bus to go on. Brian followed Don as they moved towards the bags of supplies. 

“Brian, take this,” Don offered, holding out a gun for Brian. 

Brian nodded. “Thank you.”

Sonny scoffed slightly beside them, his arms crossed as he walked closer. “If you see a vampire, shoot it.” He chuckled. 

Brian narrowed his eyes before moving away and going back to helping Don with the supplies. He climbed into the same bus as his friends; seeing the worried looks of the other humans as Terry stood at the front. 

“Okay, we’ll travel as far as we can; everyone stay quiet and try to get some rest,” he offered.

Brian could see some of the children shuffling around so that they were in a more comfier position to sleep in. Terry was in the driving seat, Sonny was driving the second bus. 

The engine sounded scratchy as it started but the bus jolted into action. Terry led the way; the bus’ radio made it easy to contact Sonny behind. 

Brian was sat beside Don, they were watching out the window; everywhere was deserted. 

The once packed, buzzing city; now a wasteland. 

-

Three weeks, that’s how long it’d been since Brian had run away. Jae sat at his desk; his hands gripping tightly to the chair as he stared out the window. He could see the car pull up the drive; watching as Sungjin got out and made his way into the mansion. 

A few minutes later and there was a knock on the door followed by Sungjin’s presence in the room. “Master Jae.”

“Well? Anything?” Jae snapped, standing and glaring over at the other vampire. 

Sungjin shook his head. “Nothing, there is no sign of Brian anywhere,” he’d been sent all over by Jae to try and find the human but every time he’d come up empty. 

Jae growled as he paced the room. “The senate?”

“They are still unaware that he is missing.” Sungjin informed seeing Jae nod before he stopped and looked over at Sungjin again. 

“What of JYP?” The Pureblood inquired. 

Sungjin bit his lip. “He wants to see you.” He watched Jae’s expression carefully seeing the elder frown deeply. 

“Why?”

“He didn’t say.” 

Jae grit his teeth as he leaned over his desk; eyes closed as he thought. “Call him.”

“But-“

“I said, call him,” Jae cut Sungjin off, his expression leaving no room for arguments. 

Sungjin sighed before he bowed his head, giving Jae one last worried glance before moving towards the door. “As you wish.”

He closed the door behind himself only to see the other three stood outside; worried expressions on their faces. 

“How is he?” Wonpil asked with concern. 

Sungjin shook his head. “Not good, you can see it in his face. He’s distraught,” he sighed. 

“Their bond must be strong, I’ve never seen Master Jae so hostile before,” Junhyeok added. 

“We have to find Brian,” Dowoon appealed, looking between his Hyung’s. 

Wonpil’s eyes were wide as he looked at them all, “what if he’s hurt?”

Junhyeok shook his head at that. “Let’s not think about it,” he patted Wonpil’s shoulder gently. 

“Let’s go.” Sungjin ordered. 

JYP was quick to reply to Jae, he invited the Pureblood around straight away. Jae was on alert as he entered the man’s mansion; Sungjin and Wonpil in tow, ignoring his thoughts reminding him that this is the place where he’d first met Brian. 

They were led to a large sitting room, JYP stood as they entered, a smug smirk on his face. “Jaehyung-shii, I was surprised to hear you accept my invitation.” 

Jae rolled his eyes. “Where is he?” He demanded, not wanting to keep formalities with the elder vampire. 

JYP frowned. “What? Who?”

Jae growled darkly. “Do not test me.” His tone was threatening, Jae could see JYP flinch slightly. 

“Your human has cost me a lot.” JYP grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back on the sofa. “You need to chain him up somewhere and throw away the key.” 

Jae flashed his fangs dangerously at that, JYP held his hands up slightly. “Okay!” He sighed before clearing his throat. “He sabotaged my Snatchers raid, he must’ve overheard me talking about it, they arrived and the place was empty.” 

“Where?” Jae demanded. 

“Dongdaemun,” JYP answered, eyed widening when he saw Jae move towards the door. “I wouldn’t waste your time, they were long gone.” He informed seeing the Pureblood stop and look back. 

Jae narrowed his eyes and looked to Sungjin and Wonpil. “Let’s go.” 

“Ah, Jaehyung-shii, I may be able to help you find him,” JYP called, seeing Jae stop again and look back over at him. His expression clearly showing that he didn’t trust JYP. “But we’ll have to make a deal,” JYP challenged. 

“What do you want?”

-

Brian tossed and turned, his sleep disrupted by images of Jae. He sat up abruptly groaning at the slight pain in his neck. They’d stopped the bus beside the river, a small campfire outside. Brian sighed as he looked at some of the others sleeping in the bus; they thankfully hadn’t come across any Snatchers although Brian had seen the so called monsters with his own eyes. 

The vampires were almost like zombies with the way they walked and attacked. Uncaring and all fangs; he’d had no choice but to shoot them as Sonny had said. 

They had no mercy. They weren’t vampires any longer. 

Brian ran a hand through his messy hair before swinging his legs around. Standing up and quietly heading out the bus. 

He could see his friends sat around the campfire, Don’s head was resting on Terry’s shoulder as they laughed softly together. 

Brian felt the familiar stab of jealousy run through him, he always did when he saw the pair together. They were happy, in love. 

His thoughts immediately ran to Jae; eyes widening he shook his head and walked around the bus. Away from the others and the campfire. 

He heard the sound of shoes on the ground, looking up to see Don smiling down at him softly. 

“Brian? You okay?” The elder asked softly, sitting down next to Brian and giving him a supportive clap on the shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Brian frowned softly. “What?”

Don sighed with a gentle smile, “you’re restless, I can tell you haven’t been sleeping,” Brian looked away at that making Don chuckle softly. “Brian, c’mon.”

Brian bit his lip, he knew he could tell Don anything, hell; they’d been through everything together. “I don’t understand, I keep thinking about him.”

“Jae?”

Brian’s eyes widened at Don’s answer. “How did you-“

“You were calling his name in your sleep.” Don informed with a soft smile. 

“O-oh, s-sorry,” Brian felt his cheeks heat as he looked away from his friend. 

“Brian, you becoming his Consort must’ve made a connection between the two of you.” Don mused, still giving Brian a supportive look. 

“I feel terrible,” Brian spoke softly, running a hand through his hair. 

Don tilted his head, “did he look after you?” 

Brian nodded with a smile. “Yeah, he did.”

“C’mere,” Don cooed, pulling Brian into a brotherly hug; “soon, we won’t have to run away; we can fight this.” Brian nodded against the elders shoulder; hoping and praying that he was right. 

They didn’t realise they were being watched, Sonny growled darkly as he moved away from the bus. 

What did that vamp have that he didn’t? 

A sudden sound made Brian and Don pull away from each other, they frowned as they stood and looked over at the seemingly empty road. 

“What..?” Don frowned. 

“Move!” 

They both looked to the side to see Sonny running towards them with his gun out. Brian could see figures heading towards them, “Don!” He quickly grabbed the elder man and moved him aside just as the vampire leaped at them. 

It groaned as they heard a gunshot; the bullet flying through its head. “Sonny?!” Brian called, he could see the elder aiming his gun at the darkness. 

“Get everyone inside!” Sonny bellowed, “I’ve got this!” He suddenly began shooting. 

Don pulled Brian towards the bus; Terry stood up and frowned at them, “What the hell is going on?”

“Vampires!” Don called back.

Brian could hear some of the humans panic, he helped his friends move the others into the bus. Terry sat in the drivers seat; the second bus suddenly began to move; Brian looked out to see Sonny behind the wheel. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here!” Sonny’s voice came over the radio. Terry didn’t have to be told twice, he quickly started the engine and followed after the second bus. 

Brian moved to the back of the bus, looking out and seeing the vampires trying to run after them. Thankfully because of their low blood intake; the vampires weren’t very quick. 

“Everyone, calm down,” Don was trying to settle the others, some of them crying in fear. “Everything is okay.” 

Suddenly the bus jolted to a halt, Brian and Don were thrown to the ground by the sudden movement both of them groaning. Brian thanked the elders that helped him stand with a soft smile and a bow of his head. 

Don moved beside the driver, “Terry, what happened?”

“Snatchers...”

Brian quickly moved to the front of the bus, leaning over Terry with wide eyes. Stood before the bus in the headlights were four men; they were dressed in all black and had their hoods up covering their faces. Brian could see they all had guns slung on their backs. 

“Terry... What do we do?” Don asked softly beside them. 

“We fight.”

Brian and Don both looked at Terry with wide eyes. “What?” Brian spoke carefully. 

Terry stood from the driver seat and turned to them. “We can’t let them take us.” 

The sound of gunshots made them all duck, Brian looked outside to see Sonny’s bus attacking the Snatchers. One of the humans sat on the top of the bus where the large gun was located. 

“Damnit Sonny,” Terry growled slightly. He turned to the other humans. “Everyone able to fight, let’s go!” Brian could see some of the younger humans stand; he was surprised when most of them pulled out guns. 

Brian growled softly as he heard more gun shots followed by the cries from the children inside the buses. They were afraid. 

“Let’s go,” he gestured to Terry and Don getting nods back from his friends as they headed outside the bus. 

Brian’s eyes widened as he saw some of the vampires had caught up to them; they were growling and gurgling horrifically as they leaped. Brian could see Sonny and some of the others fighting back against the Snatchers. 

Brian narrowed his gaze as he saw some of the vampires attempting to get into the bus. He quickly made his way over; pulling his gun out and aiming in directly at their heads. “Stop!” He bellowed seeing the creatures turn to him, they snarled with bloodied mouths and headed towards him. He growled as he pulled the trigger, the creatures falling to the floor as he shot them one by one. 

A sudden grip on his elbow made him turn to see one of the hooded men behind him; he struggled against the man’s grip as he smirked darkly at him. 

He could see the red eyes widened slightly before the Snatcher laughed menacingly. “Look what we got here,” he moved closer to Brian, “A Pureblood’s plaything,” Brian’s eyes widened at the man’s words; unconsciously he moved his hand over Jae’s mark. “Where’s your Master, pretty thing?” The Snatcher goaded. 

Brian growled before quickly manoeuvring himself, he kicked the Snatcher in the shin making him yelp and release Brian’s elbow. Brian quickly moved out of the Snatchers reach and held his gun to him.

“Are you going to shoot me?” The Snatcher provoked, eyes red as he watched Brian carefully. 

Brian hesitated. 

The Snatcher was still watching him carefully but he couldn’t do it, the Snatcher was just following orders. JYP’s orders. 

“Brian shoot him!” Terry’s voice came over the fighting. 

Brian held the gun higher, aiming it at the Snatcher only to see the vampire tilt his head and raise a brow. “Brian? You’re Jaehyung’s...”

“What..?” Brian whispered back only to see the Snatcher smirk darkly. 

Brian jumped when the Snatcher suddenly fell, bullet in his head and his blood splattered on Brian’s shirt. 

“Brian! Brian!” 

He blinked away the shock and saw Don and Terry stood before him, Don was holding his shoulders as he looked over Brian worryingly. 

“I-I’m okay,” Brian replied, nodding his head gently. 

“What happened? You froze.” Terry asked. 

Brian bit his lip before shaking his head. “I couldn’t do it, I-I couldn’t shoot him.” 

“Brian...” Don looked softly at Brian before gesturing for him to follow. “Let’s go.”

Brian’s eyes widened as he looked at the bloodbath before him, he could see bodies and not just of vampires. 

“How many Sonny?” Terry asked softly, his voice wavering slightly. 

Sonny had his arms crossed, a bleeding cut down his cheek as he growled back; “six. All dead.” 

“What?” Brian gasped. 

Sonny nodded with a snarl. “They killed them.”

“No...”

Sonny rolled his eyes before moving towards Brian, gripping his shoulders and staring right at him. “Brian you have to wake up! The Snatchers are just as much monsters as those other vampires!” 

“They’ve killed six of us.” Terry echoed, he looked as though he didn’t believe it but the bodies on the floor were enough evidence. 

“Brian...” Don called softly seeing the emotions flicker on his friends face. 

They watched as Brian suddenly moved over to the dead Snatcher, he glared down at the vampire before turning him around. Brian was filled with anger and confusion as he ripped open the man’s shirt. 

“Brian?” Terry frowned at the action, him and Don moving closer. 

“Let’s send a message to JYP,” Brian growled darkly, pulling out the knife he’d taken from Jaebum’s mansion. “No more games.”

Don gasped and Terry’s eyes widened as Brian began to write words onto the Snatchers chest, the vampires blood as the ink. Brian didn’t care; he had tears running down his face as he moved back. 

“There’s our Brian,” Sonny smirked as he watched Brian stand before the deceased Snatcher. 

Terry and Don glanced to each other with worried expressions. “Brian...”

—————

We went to DAY6’s mini fanmeet!! I love our boys so much 😭😭😭❤️❤️❤️ We took some vids if you wanna see on Twitter. 

@Ringo_Angel


	8. Chapter 8

Sungjin watched over Jae as the Pureblood tapped his fingers on his desk. He was restless again; Sungjin could see his eyes flashing red from rime to time. 

“Master Jae, can I get you anything?” Sungjin offered. 

Jae shook his head. Sungjin bit his lip; he didn’t know what to say to the Pureblood he’d never seen Jae so restless before. They’d had to physically stop him from going out and finding Brian himself; Sungjin and the others didn’t trust Jae on his own. He wasn’t at his full strength. 

Jae and Sungjin glanced to the door as it was suddenly slammed open, JYP entered with a dark glare in his eye as Dowoon followed after him. “Hey! You can’t just come barging in-“

“Look at what your human did to my Snatcher!” JYP bellowed over Dowoon. 

Jae frowned and looked at the picture JYP had just slammed on his desk. The Snatcher had a bullet in his head and on his bare chest written in blood were the words; 

JYP. We will fight back. 

“Brian did that?” Sungjin frowned as he looked over Jae’s shoulder, he turned to JYP with a raised brow. “Do you have proof?”

JYP gave Sungjin a growl. “Who else would sent a message to me directly?” Sungjin narrowed his eyes at the man’s answer. 

“Are you any closer to finding him?” Jae diverted, seeming uninterested in the picture. 

JYPs eyes narrowed. “No.” Jae gave him a warning growl making JYP take a step back. “Jaehyung, I am sending my best men,” Jae raised a brow. “They will not fail.” 

Jae stood from his desk and made his way towards the door; he looked back at JYP with a threatening glare. “For your sake, you better hope so.”

-

Weeks began to blur into months, Jae was continuously restless. There’d been no information about Brian’s whereabouts. Jae was slowly losing his patience with JYP, his Snatchers had been unable to find any humans at all. 

JYP himself was getting more and more agitated; he’d even moved most of his snatched humans to his mansion; incase they were liberated from their current captivity. 

Jae lifted his head at the soft knock on the door, Dowoon smiled as he made his way inside; a white envelope in his hand. 

“Master Jae, an invitation to JYP’s,” he informed, passing the envelope to the Pureblood. Jae could see Sungjin enter next to Dowoon; a concerned look on his face. 

Jae sighed, “what is it?”

“A soirée,” Sungjin noted. 

Jae growled before placing the unopened envelope back on his desk and shaking his head. “No.”

“Master Jae, I think you need to get out of the mansion, socialise.” Sungjin considered, both him and Dowoon giving Jae worried looks. 

Jae turned away from them, facing the gardens and seeing black clouds above. “Why did he run from me?”

“Master Jae?” Dowoon tilted his head gently. 

“I treated him well, didn’t I?” Jae spoke softly, his exhaustion making itself known in his voice. 

“He was worried about his friends, I don’t believe he did it to spite you.” Sungjin offered with a soft smile. 

Jae nodded his head solemnly. “Maybe you’re right,” he stood from the desk and walked towards his friends. “I’ll go.” 

Sungjin and Dowoon both smiled and nodded to him. Suddenly, Jae slumped against the desk prompting Sungjin and Dowoon to move beside him to help him stand. 

“Master Jae!” Dowoon called. 

Jae shook his head as the two of them held him up carefully. “I-I’m okay.” He breathed deeply. 

“You’re weak,” Sungjin observed seeing Jae’s eyes flash red again. 

Jae growled as he tried to stand alone but struggled, Sungjin and Dowoon moving him to the small sofa in the office. Jae sighed as he sat down, looking up at his members. “I need blood, Brian’s blood.”

Dowoon blinked before looking over at Sungjin then back to Jae. “What about us? Can we not help?” 

Jae shook his head. “No.” He growled as he held his head in his hands. “I need Brian.” His voice was desperate as he spoke. 

He didn’t realise how difficult it would be to be without his Consort. 

“We’ll find him.” Sungjin reassured; giving Jae’s shoulder a supportive pat. 

Jae nodded, standing up shakily and moving past his members. “Let’s go.”

-

Jae growled softly as more and more people came up to him, they were all asking about Brian’s whereabouts. He let Sungjin and Wonpil do the talking; the both of them deflecting the questions about Brian. 

Jae rolled his eyes and moved away; sitting down on a nearby table and observing the crowd. Sungjin and Wonpil came and stood beside him; he could see them sending him worried looks now and then. “Guys, I’m fine,” he tried to reassure but he knew they could see straight through him. 

“Did you hear that JYP has moved all the humans to here?” 

Jae could hear the natter of two women stood beside him. They had flutes of blood in their hands as they gossiped. 

“There were rumours his warehouse where he kept them was going to be targeted by human rebels.” The first woman continued. 

The second looked taken back as her eyes widened. “Human rebels?”

“Yes, they keep giving JYP’s Snatchers the slip.” The first woman sniggered. 

“I bet he’s not too happy about that!” The other added with a chuckle. 

“Ah! Jaehyung-shii! So glad you decided to come,” JYP’s voice suddenly bellowed, Jae could see the two women look to JYP before walking off. 

Jae nodded to the man as he approached with a fake smile plastered on his face. JYP narrowed his eyes but said nothing more; clearly reading in Jae’s body language that he didn’t want to speak to him. 

One of JYP’s men suddenly came up to him, tapping him on the shoulder with a worried look. “Sir, there seems to be a commotion outside.” 

JYP glanced at Jae once more before he glared at his man, “What now!” He growled as he followed after the man and towards the door. 

Jae suddenly felt a familiar presence, his eyes widened and he suddenly stood making Sungjin and Wonpil look to him. 

“Master Jae? What’s wrong?” Wonpil asked softly. 

Jae looked to where JYP had just walked out. “Brian...” he whispered gently. 

A sudden sound of gun shots made the soirées patrons agitated, Jae could hear raised voices coming from outside. He quickly made his way past all the panicked guests and towards the balcony, Wonpil and Sungjin hot on his heels. 

His eyes widened at the scene outside. Humans, black masks over their nose and mouth; just like last time only now there was a lot more of them. 

Jae looked over them all, he could sense him; Brian was down there somewhere. He growled as he turned and headed towards the main door. 

“Master Jae?” Sungjin called after him, moving until he was in front of the Pureblood. 

Jae sighed as he looked over Wonpil and Sungjin as they stood in front of him. “Brian is down there,” he explained. 

Sungjin shook his head softly. “Master Jae, it’s too dangerous.”

“They have guns!” Wonpil added. 

Jae growled softly before raising his head in defiance; “I don’t care, I have to get him back,” he quickly moved around the two of them and sprinted out of the mansion. 

“Master Jae!” Wonpil cried after him. 

Sungjin growled before gripping Wonpil’s arm. “C’mon!” 

Jae glanced around at the carnage unfolding before him, JYP’s men were fighting back against the masked humans; the humans having the upper hand because of their weapons. 

He could see some of them moving towards the end of the mansion, Jae saw JYP stood with an angered look on his face. 

“Don’t let them get the others!” JYP bellowed, watching the humans as they moved. 

His men were struggling. “Sir! We can’t hold them off!” One of them bellowed. 

JYP made his way down into the fight, dodging the bullets shot his way. He looked angry but also agitated as the sound of an engine suddenly roared in the night air. 

Jae’s eyes widened when he saw a modified bus heading towards the side of the mansion, a large gun sat atop it with a human sat firing as it moved. 

“Master Jae!” Jae felt Sungjin’s strong grip on his arm, turning to see the two of them looking at him worriedly. 

They all stumbled when a sudden smash to the side of the mansion made the ground shake. Jae could see that the side of the mansion was blown off; some of the humans climbing into the now gaping hole in the mansion. The bus’ gun was smoking, it must’ve somehow shot something large enough to make the hole. 

JYP was a few meters in front of Jae, his eyes widened as he watched humans seep into his mansion. “No!” He bellowed just as Jae saw the humans liberating people from the mansion. 

“Oh my god...” Wonpil whispered in horror beside him. 

The humans in the mansion were all dressed like prisoners; not polished like when JYP usually paraded them. They were being funnelled into the school bus; JYP’s vampires unable to reach them because of the muscular man sat on top shooting at them. 

Jae was looking around frantically, he knew his Consort was close but he couldn’t see him. 

“Master Jae! Look out!” Sungjin’s voice made him turn just in time to move away from the humans heading towards him; thankfully these ones didn’t have guns but they were using force to get him and the other vampires back. 

A second bus suddenly appeared, it wasn’t as modified as the first. Jae frowned when it stopped only for his eyes to to widen as he saw three figures stood on top of it. 

“JYP!” The tallest one shouted, pointing at the vampire. Jae could see and feel JYP’s anger as he looked at the men. “Survival of the strongest!”

Jae’s eyes were drawn to one of them, he’d recognise those piercing eyes anywhere. Although he had a hood up and his face mask on, Jae knew. 

Brian.

“No! Get them! Stop them!” JYP roared as the bus’ engines began to sound again; Jae’s eyes widened when he saw Brian’s gaze meet his own; his Consort looked alarmed before he glanced away. 

Jae felt anger bubble up inside him, Sungjin and Wonpil must’ve noticed too as they moved away from him slightly. 

The humans were escaping again. Brian was escaping again. 

Jae growled as he saw the buses moving away; some of JYP’s men trying to chase after them. Jae narrowed his gaze before suddenly disappearing. “Master Jae!” Wonpil called but he ignored him; focussing on getting to his Consort. 

-

Brian sat quietly as the others celebrated around him, the buses were full; the human prisoners thanking them and smiling as they were now freed. Brian pulled done his hood; running his hand through his now black hair and sighing. 

Don glanced to him with a slight frown; “Brian? What’s wrong?” Brian looked up to his friend with a weak smile before shaking his head. Don raised a brow; “you saw him, didn’t you?” The elder always had a way of reading him. 

Brian nodded solemnly, he stood and walked towards the front of the bus; Terry was driving again but he had a large smile on his face as he did. Don followed after Brian and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I-“ Brian cut himself off when he saw a figure stood in the middle of the road. “No...”

Terry’s eyes widened and he quickly slammed on the brakes making the bus jolt and some of the humans groan. “What the hell?” Terry grumbled. 

Brian’s eyes were wide, his breathing heavy as he stared at Jae. Stood in the middle of the road; hands balled into fists by his side. 

“You guys seeing this?” Sonny’s voice came over the intercom. He chuckled mockingly, “I’ll shoot him down.” 

Brian felt his heart jump, he quickly reached for the radio, “No!” He bellowed. 

Terry frowned at him, Don tilted his head softly; “Brian?”

“I-I’ll do it.” Brian offered, Don and Terry glanced to each other before watching Brian pull out his gun; he glanced back down the bus seeing the human’s watching him with panicked scared eyes. He grit his teeth before making his way off the bus. 

Brian walked calmly, getting closer and closed to the Pureblood as he stood there unmoving. Brian could see Jae’s eyes flash red as he approached. 

“Brian...” his voice was dark, commanding. Brian looked away; unable to hold Jae’s gaze as he looked him up and down. He saw the Pureblood shift and immediately held up his gun; seeing Jae’s eyes widen before he glared again. 

The Pureblood lifted his head high; a challenging look on his handsome face. “Shoot me.” He growled. 

Brian blinked at him; seeing the betrayal written over Jae’s face. Brian shook his head; lowering his gun. “I-I can’t shoot you.” Jae raised a brow slightly. Brian growled and glared at the Pureblood. “But I can fight you.” 

“What?” Jae looked unconvinced. 

Brian raised his fists giving Jae a hard glare. “I’m not going back.” 

Jae growled darkly, his fangs flashing as he walked closer to Brian, surprised when the human kept his ground. “Brian, we have an agreement,” Jae reminded; his gaze locked on Brian’s. “I need you.” 

Brian’s eyes widened before he shook his head, he could see that Jae looked weaker than usual. His aura not as powerful as it usually was, “n-no,” he pushed Jae back violently making the Pureblood stumble; “you need my body, that’s not me.” 

Jae could see the hurt in Brian’s eyes. “Brian-“ he growled however when he felt Brian quickly punch him in the jaw. 

The human had a confident glint in his eyes as he began to throw punches at Jae. The Pureblood was fast; but not fast enough. He managed to dodge some of them but he refused to fight Brian back. 

Brian glanced briefly back at the buses; seeing the red lights of the guns trying to aim at Jae. Brian purposeful stood in the way. He was carefully moving them back, away from the middle of the road and towards the side; Jae was growling as he was forced back by Brian’s strong fists and kicks. 

Looking behind the buses, Brian’s eyes widened when he saw figures heading towards them in the distance. JYP’s men were catching up. The sound of the buses engines made Jae look towards them; the buses were slowly moving again. 

Jae growled, gripping Brian’s fists and holding him still, “Brian, stop!” To his surprise the human did stop only to glare darkly at him; Brian’s now black hair made his eyes seem even more intense as Jae gazed at him. 

Brian bit his lip before looking over Jae, he had a split lip; blood oozing from the wound and a red bruised cheek; he watched Brian carefully. Brian felt his chest clench; he knew that they had a bond; he could feel Jae’s betrayed look. 

“Jae, I’m sorry,” Brian whispered softly. 

Brian suddenly pulled his hands out of Jae’s grasp and grabbed Jae’s face, tilting it and kissing him. Jae’s eyes widened as he felt Brian’s tongue pushing aggressively against his lips; he growled against his Consorts soft lips. Deepening the kiss and feeling Brian’s hands move from his face to his chest, his hand held gently over Jae’s heart. His other hand holding Jae’s hand softly. 

Jae felt his body relax, having his Consort so close to him; in his arms. He didn’t even realise that Brian had walked them back until his back hit an abandoned cars bonnet. Jae’s eyes opened only to see Brian’s eyes closed and immersed in their kiss. 

He cupped Brian’s face with his free hand; as the human ran his tongue over the small wound on his lip before he pulled away. Brian rested their foreheads together, Jae couldn’t stop the smile from gracing his lips only to frown when he saw Brian’s expression. 

“Brian?”

“Jae...”

Brian pulled away suddenly; Jae frowned only to feel his wrist attached to the car behind him; an old handcuff trapping him to the side mirror of the car. 

Jae felt his anger rise as he struggled against the handcuff; he could see Brian moving away from him; his eyes reflecting regret as he looked at Jae. 

“I’m sorry...”

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Brian running away from him again, the human making his way back towards the buses. 

“Brian! Brian!” 

Brian ignored Jae’s voice as he ran; not looking back as he leaped onto the bus; Don helping to pull him up. Both he and Terry were looking at him; waiting for him to speak but he couldn’t. He felt terrible. 

It was almost nightfall when they decided to pull over, JYP’s men long gone. Don gave Brian a soft smile as he gestured for him to move. They set up a small campfire and sat around; the newly freed humans just glad to be outside and free. 

“What the fuck was that all about?” Everyone went silent as Sonny charged over towards them; anger and jealousy prominent on his handsome face. 

Terry stood and tried to calm the other man, but he only had eyes for Brian. Angered eyes. “Sonny-“ 

“You were kissing him! A vamp!” Sonny growled darkly, pointing accusingly at Brian. 

Brian could hear the chatter of the other humans as they looked over at them. Brian bit his lip before standing up, gripping Sonny’s arm and pulling him away; behind the bus. 

“Sonny, I can explain,” Brian sighed. 

Sonny shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Brian carefully. “What’s happened to you, Brian?” Brian tilted his head slightly at that, “you use to be strong, confident. Now you just sit and wait.” 

Brian frowned softly, he glanced at the floor. He knew that Sonny was right, he had changed; Jae had changed him. 

He suddenly felt Sonny move beside him before the elder man cupped his face in his hands. “Why not try kissing me?”

Brian’s eyes widened, he shook his head softly; prying Sonny’s hands from his face; “I-I can’t,” he whispered. 

Sonny growled. “Why not? Is it because of him?” 

Brian looked up at his friend; seeing the hurt and agitation in his expression. “Sonny please-“

“No.” Sonny growled, gritting his teeth before facing Brian with a soft smile. He cupped Brian’s face again, “Brian...”

Sonny ignored Brian’s protests, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Brian kept his mouth shut; his chest clenched; this was wrong. He didn’t want to kiss Sonny, he wasn’t Jae. 

Brian’s eyes widened at his own thoughts. Wasn’t Jae? 

He pulled away abruptly, placing a hand on Sonny’s hard chest and keeping him at bay. “Stop.” He affirmed, looking up at Sonny’s defeated expression. “I’m sorry.” Brian whispered, turning and heading back towards the others. 

Don noticed him first but Brian kept walking, straight into the bus. He needed to be alone; with his thoughts. 

He sat and brought his knees to his chest; a part of him felt broken. Brian growled at his own weakness; he had to be strong not only for himself but for all the other humans. Jae’s image was constantly on his mind but he tried to block it out; he had to be strong; for the others. 

-

Wonpil’s eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure walking up the mansions driveway. “Master Jae! You’re okay!” He cried gaining Sungjin’s attention as they both headed towards Jae. 

Sungjin looked over the Pureblood with a worried expression. “What happened?”

“Brian.” Was all Jae answered. 

Wonpil and Sungjin looked to each other before the younger fell into step beside Jae as he continued heading towards JYP’s mansion. “Is he okay? Did you get him?” Wonpil asked; glancing behind to see if he could catch a glimpse of the human. 

“No. He’s gone, again.” Jae growled darkly. 

JYP suddenly stood before them; blocking their way. He looked extremely angry. “Park Jaehyung! Your human has done it again!” He bellowed. 

Jae’s eyes glowed and his fangs flashed at the elder vampire. Wonpil and Sungjin could feel the Pureblood’s negative energy in the air. JYP must’ve felt it too as he looked regretful for speaking to Jae so abruptly. 

“Do. Not. Test. Me.” Jae warned. 

“B-but-“

“Find him. Bring him to me.” Jae cut JYP’s excuses off, his expression holding no room for argument. 

JYP bowed his head slightly. “W-we will try our best.” He assured, some of his men also bowing their heads to Jae; feeling his raw power radiating towards them. 

“We’re leaving.” Jae ordered, walking past JYP and the others and heading back through the mansion. Only a few patrons were left now; although they all looked ready to leave. 

Sungjin held the car door open for Jae, him and Wonpil getting into the front. Sungjin glanced back as he started the car; seeing Jae’s angered expression in the rear view mirror. “Master Jae, did you speak to Brian?”

Sungjin and Wonpil watched as Jae ran a finger over the cut on his lip before he growled darkly. His eyes flashing red dangerously. 

“He needs to be taught some manners.” 

Wonpil could see the hurt written on Jae’s face as he spoke, he felt bad for the Pureblood. “Master Jae...”

-

They’d been driving for days, finally stopping at an old gas station next to a lake and using it as their base. Don and Brian were setting up the tripwire around the station. 

“Brian, you okay?” Don asked with a soft smile. 

Brian sighed, “you ask me that everyday,” he chuckled softly. 

Don tilted his head, running a hand through his hair, “I guess I do!” He smiled at Brian before gesturing for him to answer. 

“I’m okay,” Brian replied. He glanced over at the station, seeing some of the humans settling in. “I hope we can stay here a while, give us a sense of normality.” 

“Normality?” They both turned to see Sonny approaching with a glare in his eyes. “Society is gone,” he growled. 

“Sonny...” Don called softly, seeing the elder man walk away with his shoulders tense. 

Brian bit his lip, “he’s still angry at me.”

“He can’t force you to like him,” Don commented off handedly, crossing his arms and raising a brow. 

Brian sighed. “I know, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” He smiled at Don before following after Sonny. 

He could see the elder sat looking over the lake, gun sat on the ground beside him. Sonny glanced up as Brian came to stand beside him before he growled and looked away. 

Brian raised a brow slightly before looking over the lake too. “Sonny, teach me.”

The elder frowned and glanced up at him. “What?”

Brian smiled as he looked down at the elder. “Fighting. I need more techniques,” he watched as Sonny stood up and gave him a confused look. 

“Brian, I-“

“I don’t want us to be like this,” Brian interrupted, glancing to the floor before looking back at Sonny, “please?”

Sonny sighed, a soft chuckle leaving him as he nodded. “Sure.”

Sonny was impressed by Brian’s techniques, he was fast and on target. The sky was turning darker and they were still training, sparring each other.

“Brian, you got skills!” 

Brian shrugged with a playful smirk, “well yeah?” Sonny scoffed and shook his head, holding his shoulder where Brian had kicked him a little too hard. 

“Maybe we should call it a day?” Sonny offered with a weak smile. Brian chuckled heartily, nodding his head as they made there was back towards the gas station. 

The sound of raised voices and crashing made them both stop. “What was that?” Sonny frowned. 

Brian had a bad feeling, “let’s go,” he picked up his pace. They made their way around the old building only for their eyes to widen at the sight before them. “No...”

Snatchers. 

They’d found them. 

“How did they find us?” Sonny growled, pulling out his gun. 

Brian’s eyes were darting around the camp, he could see the women and children being forced back into the buses by the Snatchers. Some of the men were fighting back, shooting at the vampires as they tried to capture them. Brian moved to help but could feel Sonny grip his arm tightly. 

“Don! No!” Brian could hear Terry’s desperate cry, he looked over to see one of the Snatchers grabbing and pulling Don away forcefully. Don was punching and kicking the large vampire; only for the Snatcher to pull on his hair making him yelp. 

Brian could see Terry trying to reach Don but he was crowded by Snatchers. Brian pulled out of Sonny’s grasp and headed towards his friends; ignoring Sonny’s cry for him to come back. 

He kicked the Snatcher in front of Terry, sending the vampire to his knees. Sonny came up behind him; helping to fight off the vampires. 

Brian yelped as he was suddenly gripped by the arm. “Hello, street rat,” the familiar voice cackled behind him. 

“You!” Brian growled as he felt JYP twist his arm painfully; forcing him to the ground. 

JYP scoffed as he gripped Brian’s chin; making him look at the vampire. “Your Master sent me,” JYP goaded, Brian’s eyes widened. 

“Jae...” 

“Brian!” He pulled his face away from JYP and saw Terry and Sonny being captured by the Snatchers; both were bleeding but still trying to fight back. 

“No!” Brian cried, seeing his friends being beaten and dragged away. 

JYP chuckled as he gripped Brian’s hair; pulling his face up to see the station being set on fire. He heard screams from inside; his heart clenching and tears welling in his eyes. 

“You monster...” he whimpered. 

JYP grinned maliciously. “Survival of the strongest.” Brian looked over at his friends once more before his vision suddenly went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Jae slammed open the doors to his mansion, Junhyeok had called him from his meeting with the senate to tell him of Brian’s return. 

He was flanked by Sungjin and Dowoon as he walked through his home. 

“Jaehyung! You’re back!” JYP’s voice suddenly called. Jae glanced to the man seeing him with two other vampires, Jae presumed they were probably Snatchers. 

“Where is he?” Jae demanded, eyes flashing dangerously. 

JYP took a hesitant step back. “They told me to take him to your room,” Jae immediately moved around JYP and towards the staircase, “Jaehyung!”

Sungjin stood in front of JYP so he couldn’t follow after Jae. “I think you should leave.”

“But-“

“Now.” Sungjin added. 

JYP glared at them before growling and turning on his heel. “Fine.” Sungjin and the others watched as JYP made his way out of the mansion and towards his car. They didn’t turn away until JYP’s car was out of sight. 

-

Jae made his way to his bedroom, opening the door with wide eyes as he saw his Consort. 

“Brian...”

The human was chained by his arms to the beds headboard, his eyes wild as he pulled on the restrains. His angered gaze quickly snapped to Jae. Jae could swear he saw those eyes soften before they were quickly burning fire again. 

“Let me go!” Brian growled, struggling against his restraints as he glared at Jae. The Pureblood stood still as he watched his Consort struggle, that only agitated Brian more. “I have to help them! He has them!” Brian added, voice desperate but angry. 

“Brian...” Jae couldn’t stop gazing at the beautiful creature tied to his bed. Brian’s now black hair made his eyes seem more intense as he continued glaring at Jae. Brian’s white shirt was slightly ripped at the shoulder and at the bottom, he only had boxers on. Jae growled softly, Brian obviously didn’t take his jeans off himself. 

JYP. 

Jae’s fangs flashed as a stab of possessiveness ran through him. No one else could touch what was his and he’d make sure of it. 

“Jae, please, let me go.” Brian attempted again, only this time he sounded worn out. 

Jae narrowed his eyes at the human before moving closer to him, Brian’s eyes followed his every move closely. 

“For you to run away again? Never.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at Jae’s growl; guilt flashing on his face, “Jae...”

Jae suddenly crouched down over Brian, running his fingers through the humans soft hair. He kissed Brian hard, possessive. It was addicting, the way Brian almost melted under his touch and yet answered the kiss with as much passion as Jae put into it. 

With a sigh he pulled back after a while and stood up again, Brian blinked softly up at him before schooling his expression in to one of anger again. “Jae-“

“I’d hunt you down to the ends of the earth,” Jae cut Brian off, his eyes flashing red dangerously as he looked over his Consort. Brian pulled against his restraints again, eyes wide and wary. 

Jae moved closer to Brian again only this time the human lashed out; kicking his legs to try and keep Jae at bay. “N-no!” He growled, eyes strong as he glared at Jae. 

The Pureblood lifted his chin, gazing down at his stubborn Consort. Brian’s eyes didn’t move away from him even as Jae moved closer and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Brian’s eyes followed the motion, but he continued to thrash on the bed; kicking his legs out at Jae if he got too close. 

Jae’s patience was wearing thin, he hissed darkly as Brian’s leg kicked his hip. “Enough!” His eyes flashed red and Brian’s body suddenly fell back against the bed. 

Brian was looking at him with confused and agitated eyes. His body was under Jae’s control. 

Jae licked his lips as he moved atop his Consort, between his parted thighs. Brian was snarling at him, “s-stop!” He growled making Jae loose concentration; the human began to thrash against the bed again. “Let me go!” 

A sudden need came over Jae, to take Brian completely, to prove to both of them that Brian still belonged to him. “No Brian, I need this.” 

He leaned down; cupping Brian’s face in his hands and latching their lips together. He ran his tongue across Brian’s bottom lip; seeking entry. He felt the human relax slightly beneath him before Brian tilted his head softly. Jae traced his tongue across Brian’s mouth, swallowing the humans soft moans as he began to thrust their hips together. Jae could feel Brian reacting to his ministrations. 

Pulling back and gazing down at his Consort, Jae could see the confusion but also admiration shining in Brian’s eyes. Jae smiled gently before closing his eyes, he heard Brian gasp as the human was now naked beneath him. 

“Jae-“

“Shh,” Jae smiled as he kissed Brian’s lips again, the human looked conflicted but Jae had only one thing on his mind, he leaned down and whispered hotly against Brian’s ear, “let me make you feel good.”

Brian pulled against his restraints, Jae pulled away to see Brian’s eyes screwed shut and his cheeks flushed. Jae was suddenly fixated on the small mole on Brian’s throat; it was at the opposite side to his own mark on the human. Jae leaned down and ran his tongue over the small mark; Brian’s back arched instinctively. 

“J-Jae...”

Jae’s hands began to wander over Brian’s chest, stroking, scratching, pinching - causing tiny marks to show up on the humans soft skin, vanishing almost as fast as they appeared.

Brian moaned at the small pains mixed with gentle, pleasurable touches. 

Soon everything was just sensation. 

Sharp teeth joined the fingernails, causing sharp sensations to go straight to Brian’s cock, soft lips combined with gentle brushes of fingertips sent slowly building waves of pleasure through his body.

“If you could only see yourself like this.” Jae’s voice drifted through the haze of pleasure that was now clouding his Consort’s mind. “Nobody but me gets to see you like this, this open. This is mine and mine alone.” The possessiveness in Jae’s voice caused another wave of arousal to surge through Brian.

Brian groaned softly, getting lost in the sensations. Jae watched his Consort closely as he tugged on his restraints. Brian’s body arched and his eyes were clouded over. He had let go. 

Jae smirked down at him, “I want to take you apart and put you back together again.” Parallel lines of heat burned on Brian’s chest as Jae dug his fingernails in and dragged them over the skin almost hard enough to draw blood. “I want to mark you as mine, even if the marks won’t last. We’ll both know that they were there, that you belong to me.” 

“J-Jae...” Brian made a drawn out sound between a moan and a whine when the matching lines of fire spread down the inside of his thighs. 

Then suddenly Jae was gone, not touching him any more. 

Brian opened his eyes, searching, and could see Jae standing next to the bed, looking down at him. He watched as the Pureblood, unbuttoned his shirt to the bottom letting it hang off his lithe frame as he pulled off his belt and threw it aside. 

“Brian, turn around,” he ordered making the human frown slightly. Jae’s eyes were watching him closely, it made Brian bite his lip and nod. 

Awkwardly, Brian manoeuvred himself onto his stomach; his hands pulling on the restraints as he got his hands into a more comfortable position. Brian groaned as his hard cock brushed against the soft sheets beneath him. 

“Brian, I want you to hold still for me, take it all, because you want to be mine, want whatever I’m giving to you.”

Brian remained silent, unable to answer. Not with desire and need and anticipation almost choking him. He swallowed hard and made a sound he couldn’t even define himself and did as Jae told him to.

He moved to bury his face deeper in the pillow, only to hear Jae’s dark growl behind him. “Oh no, you’re not going to hide from me, I want to see what I’m doing to you.”

Strong fingers gripped Brian’s black hair and lifted his face off the pillow, turning Brian’s head so his cheek was resting on the side. 

“Keep your face towards me. Close your eyes if you need to, but I want to see your face.”

Brian nodded as much as possible with Jae still holding onto his hair. As much as Brian didn’t want to admit Jae was right, Brian needed to close his eyes, at least for now. As much as he almost craved everything Jae did to him, he couldn’t look at him right now, he needed to hide how weak and vulnerable he felt at the moment. 

Jae pushed Brian’s head down none too gently, then let go. He dragged his fingers along Brian’s spine, down to his lower back. Brian relaxed under the soft touch and settled; waiting for whatever Jae was going to do with him. 

Jae’s hand left him, then he felt those long fingers slowly parting his cheeks. Brian whimpered softly as he gripped his restraints tighter. He felt Jae’s breath fanning over his exposed pucker before feeling the Pureblood’s thumbs parting his hole. 

“Don’t move Brian,” Jae warned. 

Brian released a high cry as he felt the vampires tongue trace his rim; those strong long fingers keeping him open as Jae went to town on his ass. 

Jae’s tongue was amazing. The Pureblood used the very tip of his tongue to lick around the furled flesh. He then pressed his lips there and sucked on Brian’s rim. 

Brian moaned and buried his face in the pillow to muffle his more desperate sounds; only to feel a harsh tug on his hair making him move his face back to where it was. Jae wanted to watch him. 

Jae pulled away with a messy pop, Brian gazed over his shoulder at the vampire only to see Jae licking his lips with his eyes shining red. Brian groaned and had to look away as he felt Jae manoeuvre behind him again. 

Without warning, Jae speared his tongue into Brian’s hole again, startling a shrill cry from him. He plunged inside as deeply as he could and swirled his tongue around and around. 

Jae scraped Brian’s rim with his fangs growling when his Consort unconsciously spread his thighs further apart. Jae couldn’t resist, he pulled away from the fluttering rim and pierced his fangs into Brian’s inner right thigh. 

“Ahh!” Brian’s hands shook in their restraints as he arched his back at the pleasurable pain. Brian whimpered and wriggled and bit his pillow while gruff sounds of pleasure emanated from his throat. He turned his head back when he felt the fangs leave. 

Jae’s fingers were coaxing his thighs further apart which he followed immediately.

“Beautiful, I love to mark you up.” Jae bit into the inside of his thigh again causing Brian to cry out. “You’re taking this so well, holding still for me.”

Brian wanted it to stop, wanted more. He didn’t move, holding on as he felt that torturous tongue return to his fluttering rim. 

Jae’s tongue was hot and wicked inside of him, and Jae’s fangs rasped at Brian’s sensitive skin. A steady stream of pre-come leaked from his cock, and Brian struggled against an almost overwhelming need to beg for release. Jae withdrew his tongue and plunged it in again, and at the same time he wrapped a hand around Brian’s cock and squeezed.

"Nngh!" Brian yelled into his pillow. His hips bucked, Jae’s long fingers stroking his cock from root to tip; making him push back against Jae’s tongue. 

Jae groaned against Brian’s rim; feeling the humans thighs tremble beside him; before moving to sit back up again, gazing down at his debauched Consort. 

“I can see you fighting it, wanting it to stop because it feels so good. And yet you want more, I can see that too. You’re so beautiful like this, mine to do with whatever I want to.” Jae’s words filtered through the pleasure overwhelming Brian’s senses. 

He wanted to be owned and marked just as much as Jae wanted to own and mark him. 

“Stop holding back, let me not only see but hear what I’m doing to you. You don’t have to prove how brave you are, I already know.”

It was as if Jae’s last words hit a switch, because with the next lick to his rim; Brian screamed out his pleasure. 

Large tears began to run over his face as that torturous tongue continued on for what felt like an eternity. He felt Jae sink his fangs into his left thigh, making him cry out loud again at the intense shooting pain before it lulled into mind numbing pleasure. 

“Please…” Brian whispered, though he didn’t know what he was begging for. For it to stop, for more?

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Jae seemed to know, like always. He trailed soft kisses up Brian’s back, watching with fascination as the human arched into his every touch. “You’re so responsive, you’ve been so good for me.” His long fingers carded through Brian’s hair before he suddenly felt his restraints release. 

The bed dipped as Jae sat down next to him, then cool, soft fingertips wandered over Brian’s back, over his thighs making Brian groan again. “Too bad the marks won’t last, I love to see you covered, marked as mine.” The bite marks were still throbbing. The fingers had now reached Brian’s ass and dipped in between his cheeks, teasing.

“Please…” he begged again, not caring any more. He knew he was safe with Jae, can let go.

“Do you even know what you’re doing to me?” Jae chuckled softly. 

Brian could feel Jae move again, looking back he could see that the Pureblood was now stood naked before rejoining Brian on the bed. Settling in between Brian’s still splayed thighs, pushing them apart some more. 

Then the fingers were back, slick now, and pressed between his cheeks again, they didn’t stop, pushing inside. Brian whined and arched his back, desperate to take them deeper, to feel more. Instead the fingers were pulled out, leaving him feeling bereaved, empty.

“Need you.” Jae gasped, then pushed his cock where his tongue and fingers had just been. 

The sudden stretch burnt, but felt so good. 

Brian thrusted back, wanting to take it all. His body trembled with need, with the renewed urge to come. 

“Feel so good around me.” Jae thrusted hard and fast, he sounded as desperate as Brian felt. “Want to feel you come for me, hear your pleasure.” Long fingers dug deep into Brian’s hips, bruising, pain a perfect counterpoint to the pleasure of being fucked hard. 

It didn’t take long and Brian was gone, pleasure surging through him, overwhelming him. Coming with a cry, thick white ropes spurted from the end of his cock. His whole body tensed, then trembled with aftershocks as Jae continued to fuck him, rhythm faltering now.

“Mine!” Jae growled, pulling Brian up by his hair, burying himself as deep as possible one more time.

Sharp teeth broke the skin on Brian’s throat, Jae’s drinking from him, coming inside of him. Another wave of pleasure ran through Brian’s body, sending him into another aftershock.

Slowly they sank back onto the bed, shifting until they were entangled and as close as physically possible. 

Jae pulled his Consort against his chest, touching the trembling humans warm skin gently as he felt Brian’s pleasure wrap around him. There bond was a lot stronger than Jae had first thought; he could feel all of Brian’s emotions washing over him; confusion, contentment, longing. 

Brian moved his head, burrowing his nose into the hollow of Jae’s throat. The Pureblood’s scent enveloped him, his touch and voice grounded him. He felt safe, protected. Loved. Nothing else mattered but Jae’s arms holding him gently and safely. 

“I’ll never stop wanting you, Brian. We are tied together by time and blood, nothing will be able to separate us.”

To Brian, Jae’s words sounded like a confession. He felt his cheeks flush as he buried himself further into the Pureblood’s chest. The silence in the room and Jae’s long fingers carding through his hair began to lull Brian to sleep. 

“I’ll take you.” Jae suddenly spoke. 

Brian frowned in confusion. “W-What?” He looked up at the vampire; seeing him glancing down at him with a gentle smile on his face. 

“To see your friends,” Jae answered. 

Brian’s eyes widened. “T-thank you.” He’d been that immersed together with Jae that he’d almost forgotten all about his captive friends. He internally slapped himself, how could he forget about his friends?


	10. Chapter 10

Brian awoke to an empty bed, he stretched his arms over his head before growling at the dull pain in his lower regions. Carefully, he swung his legs out of bed and ran a hand through his hair. 

He was back, back with Jae. His friends were captured, held hostage by JYP. He grit his teeth before standing on shaky legs. He made his way over to the en suite, glancing at his appearance in the mirror; his hair was sticking up at all angles and his cheeks were flushed. 

Gritting his teeth, Brian turned on the shower before stepping in, sighing with content as the hot water cascaded over him. As he washed, his eyes widened when he felt the fang marks on his thighs. Immediately, he felt his face alight with colour at what had occurred last night.

He didn’t want to admit it, but being back with Jae gave him a sense of security; a feeling of home. 

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he made his way out of the shower and wrapped himself up in the large fluffy towel. He’d taken these things for granted and hadn’t realised how much he’d missed it whilst he’d been on the run. 

The room was still empty when he reentered, seeing a pile of clothes on the side waiting for him. 

Brian quickly got dressed before sighing, he could see it was raining outside. His thoughts were on his friends; he couldn’t help but feel restless and also selfish. Here he was; living in a mansion whilst they were prisoners. 

A knock on the door made him stand and glance, Sungjin was stood there with a soft smile on his face. “Brian, welcome back.” He bowed his head softly to the human. 

“Sungjin-shii?” 

Sungjin glanced out the door before back at Brian again, he looked genuinely thankful that Brian was back. “Jae has requested to see you in his office as soon as possible.” He informed. 

Brian nodded. “Okay.” Sungjin gestured for the human to follow after him as he moved down the familiar corridors. 

Brian couldn’t help but feel slight agitation as he walked through Jae’s mansion, he wanted to see his friends; he needed to know they were safe. 

Sungjin knocked on the familiar door of Jae’s office and pushed it open, smiling at Brian and nodding his head. Brian nodded curtly back before entering the room. 

Jae’s gaze lifted from his desk as he smiled at Brian softly. “Brian, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Brian replied back almost harshly. 

“Brian-“

The human shook his head profusely as he cut Jae off, “we have to go! I have to see my friends!” 

Jae frowned slightly, “JYP is aware that we will be visiting today,” he informed seeing a dark expression cross Brian’s face. 

“That bastard...” Brian growled as he turned away from Jae, crossing his arms over his chest with a glare. 

“Brian.” 

Brian could hear the Pureblood moving towards him before he felt Jae’s fingers on his hips. “Behave yourself.” 

Brian’s eyes widened before he growled and elbowed the Pureblood away from him; “I will if he does.” 

Jae raised a brow slightly at Brian’s reaction but sighed and nodded. There was a soft knock on the door followed by Wonpil’s head around the doorframe; he smiled at them both. “Master Jae, the car is ready.” 

“Let’s go!” Brian bellowed as he made his way past Wonpil and towards the mansions entrance. 

The car was silent as Sungjin drove, Jae and Brian were sat in the back seats and Wonpil was sat up front. 

Brian was glaring out the window, his eyes narrowed darkly and his fingers gripped his trousers tightly. Jae tilted his head at his Consort, Brian looked agitated. Jae grit his teeth; angered at himself that he didn’t know how to comfort his own Consort. 

JYP was stood outside his mansion, a sly smug smile on his face as they pulled up and made their way towards him. He looked over them all, “Ah, Jaehyung-Shii,” he bowed his head politely to the Pureblood. 

Jae nodded back. “JYP.”

“And you’re human,” JYP gave Brian a once over making the humans anger spike as he glared at JYP. 

“Where are they?!” He demanded, moving closer to JYP in a threatening action. 

“Brian.” Jae’s tone was demanding, catching Brian’s attention. 

JYP scoffed menacingly. “I see you finally have him tamed.” He taunted, smirking at Brian as he spoke. 

Brian’s eyes widened before he growled, stepping up and closer to JYP again. “Excuse me?! How dare you!”

Jae’s eyes flashed red as he growled, “Brian!” The human looked back to him and narrowed his gaze before looking away from both vampires. “JYP, take us to them.” Jae ordered the elder vampire. 

JYP scoffed before smiling smugly. “This way.” He led the way through his mansion until they came to a large metal door with a passcode on the side. JYP typed in the number, Brian cursed as he noticed the vampire move in front of him so he couldn’t see. “I’ll leave you to see my merchandise,” JYP cackled making Brian growl at him again. 

Brian felt Jae’s strong grip on his arm; pushing him through the door. He turned to growl at Jae only to see the Pureblood glaring darkly at JYP; his eyes flashing red as JYP shrunk back away from him. 

Brian pulled away from Jae’s grip and made his way down the long dark corridor, he automatically wrapped his arms around himself. The corridor seemed to get colder and more darker as he walked. 

Brian could see a line of cages, his heart stung as he saw a familiar face. “Terry!” Running up to the cage, Brian dropped to his knees as he saw the state of his friend. Terry’s handsome face was bruised and he was slouched on the floor, holding onto the bars to keep himself from falling to the floor. 

“Brian? Oh thank god you’re okay!” He sounded exhausted but his expression lightened at the sight of Brian. 

Brian nodded with a soft smile; kneeling before his friend, “Terry, where are the others?” 

“We’re over here,” a rough voice said from another cell, Brian glanced over to see Sonny gripping the bars tightly with a large gash on his arm. 

“Sonny,” Brian could see how exhausted he was. He could see some other familiar faces in the other cages around him. 

He felt Terry’s hand on top of his making him turn his attention back to his friend. “Brian, they’ve got Don.” Terry’s voice was broken as he spoke. 

“What?” 

“I haven’t seen him since we were brought here.” Terrys voice was weak, Brian could see the fear and the anguish in his friends eyes. 

“No...” Brian whispered, watching as a tear fell from Terry’s glistening eyes. 

“Brian, please. You have to do something.” Terry added, his head falling against the bar as he held back his tears. 

Brian looked over his broken friend, he nodded softly before whispering back, “I’ll try.” 

“Brian.”

Jae’s voice made Brian look back at the Pureblood, Jae was watching him carefully but also looked surprised and disgusted as he saw all the humans in captivity. 

“Is that him?” Sonny growled, gripping the cage bars tighter and glaring at Jae. “Is that the monster that destroyed you!” He bellowed making Jae look to him and narrow his eyes. Sonny was almost trying to pull apart the bars as he growled at Jae. 

“Sonny stop!” Brian called, standing up from his position beside Terry and heading towards Sonny. 

The elder man shook his head, “No!” He looked straight at Jae as he continued. “You’ve broken him! Brian use to be strong, independent and you’ve destroyed him.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at his friends outburst, he looked over at Jae only to see his almost crestfallen expression. “Jae-“

“We’re leaving. Now.” Jae growled, Brian was taken back by the Pureblood’s sudden tone. He turned back to his friends seeing them shaking their heads at him; he wanted to stay. He needed to help them! 

A tight grip on his wrist suddenly made him yelp, Jae pulled him back the way they came; Brian struggled against the vampire he could hear his friends calling for him. 

“Brian! You have to help us! Find Don! Please!” Terry’s voice was broken. 

Brian stumbled as he was pulled along by Jae, it wasn’t until they reached the entrance to the prison that Brian began to punch Jae’s arm. “Jae! Let go!” He growled. 

“We’re leaving,” Jae kept pulling him through the mansion; heading back towards the front door and seeing some of the workers looking over at them. 

“No! I have to find Don!” Brian kept resisting, pulling on his wrist and punching Jae’s arm to try and free himself. 

“Brian.” Jae stopped, slamming the human against the nearest wall and holding his arms against it. “Listen to me,” his voice was low and demanded Brian’s attention. “Now is not the time.” His eyes flashed red as he released Brian from the wall and gestured to the mansions entrance. Wonpil and Sungjin stood beside their car. “Get in the car.” Jae demanded. 

Brian’s gaze narrowed as he moved past Jae and towards the car. “Coward.”

Jae growled as he glared at his Consort, “what?” 

The human quickly turned on him, he looked angry but also hurt. “You’re stronger that JYP and yet you sit back and let him abuse humans!” He ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head. His eyes were full of emotions as they locked into Jae’s. “What is the difference between them and me? Huh?”

“Brian-“

Brian shook his head. “You know what, forget it.” He turned and continued walking; ignoring Sungjin and Wonpil before heading towards the car. 

“Master Jae?” Wonpil frowned softly, confusion written on his pretty face as well as Sungjin’s. 

“Take us back.” Jae ordered. 

“Jaehyung-shii!” A voice suddenly called, Jae frowned as he turned to look at JYP. The elder vampire was smiling at him smugly. “Jaehyung-shii! I insist that you stay the night.” Sungjin and Wonpil glared at the other vampire. 

Brian stopped in his tracks and looked over to see JYP smirking almost triumphantly at him. 

“Your mansion is far from here, it is late;” JYP added, looking back at Jae with a tilt of his head. “Please, Stay.” 

Jae growled knowing that it would take a few hours for them to return back to his mansion. He nodded to Sungjin getting one back from the other vampire. 

Wonpil walked over to Brian, giving him a gentle smile; “follow Master Jae, we’re staying the night.” 

Brian frowned, the idea of staying in the place his friends were held captive didn’t sit to well with him. He felt Wonpil tug on his sleeve, monitoring for him to follow. Brian shrugged him off and moved towards the others. Jae gave him a soft smile but he ignored it. 

Jae sighed as he saw the expression on his Consort’s face, JYP gestured for them to follow after him. “I’ll take you to the guest chambers.” 

They followed after JYP as he moved through his mansion, Brian couldn’t help but notice the smug look on JYP’s face as they walked. 

Jae could feel Brian’s agitation, glancing at his Consort he could see Brian’s fists clenched by his sides and his eyes narrowed. 

“I have many rooms in my mansion, this side is for your use. You are my only guests and there are four available rooms.” JYP informed, grinning at them all. 

Jae bowed his head at the other vampire, Brian scoffed before moving past them all abruptly and heading into a room; slamming the door behind him. 

Jae sighed softly before glancing at JYP, he was smirking darkly. Jae growled threateningly at the other vampire making JYP now his head and take his leave. 

“Master Jae, you going to be okay?” Wonpil asked with a worried expression, he glanced at the door Brian had just slammed before looking back at Jae. 

Jae sighed with a smile. “Don’t worry, you guys just get some sleep.” 

Sungjin and Wonpil both bowed their heads. Jae smiled as he watched them both disappear into the same room; he smiled and shook his head. 

Biting his lip and feeling his fangs itch, Jae knocked on the slammed door before peeking his head around. 

“Stupid vampires! I hate it!” Brian’s voice was slightly wavering, he was pacing the room and looked extremely agitated. 

“Brian?” 

“What?” The humans eyes were narrowed as he turned on Jae. Brian growled before he shook his head. “You know what, I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to see you.”

Jae frowned slightly, moving further into the room only to see Brian move away from him; the human wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Get out.”

“Brian-“

“Jae. Get out.” His voice was small as he glanced over at Jae with tired eyes. 

“I’m going to have a talk with JYP.” Jae spoke, he didn’t get a reply, Jae sighed; “stay here and sleep, Brian.” 

He made his way out of the room, leaning against the closed door and growling darkly. “Damnit...” he could feel his anger rising, he knew his eyes were flashing red. 

Jae growled, glancing down the corridor and standing up straight. He needed to speak with JYP. 

Making his way down the corridors and into the main mansion; Jae could see some of the workers around; he narrowed his eyes when he realised that most were human; young and beautiful. 

“Are you okay there?” 

Jae turned at the sound of a soft voice, a young woman with a pretty face stood before him with a smile. 

“Yes, can you take me to see JYP?” Jae asked smiling charmingly at the woman. 

“Of course, this way,” she bowed her head as she gestured for Jae to follow after her. Jae recognised the way to JYP’s office. 

The woman knocked on the door getting a muffled answer in return and nodded back to Jae. Jae bowed his head in thanks before pushing open the office door. 

JYP glanced up from his desk, a confused expression swept on his face before he masked it with a confident smirk. “Ah, Jaehyung-shii, to what do I owe this?” 

“Where is the other one?” Jae demanded watching as a frown set on JYP’s face. 

“What?” The other vampire asked. 

Jae growled, JYP stood from his desk and moved to stand. “The other human.” Jae elaborated. 

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about Jaehyung-shii.” JYP spoke carefully, watching Jae closely. 

The Pureblood hissed. “Do not test my patience JYP.” Jae threatened, he knew that JYP knew exactly what he was doing. 

JYP scoffed with an unusual sense of confidence. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk; smirking almost challengingly at Jae. “Why does his happiness matter when you have him trapped for eternity?”

Jae frowned. “What..?”

“He is your Consort.” JYP began, a smirk on his face as he’d caught Jae off guard. “Bound to you for life. Why does his happiness matter?”

Jae’s frown deepened as he glared at JYP. The other vampire was keeping his gaze, a challenging look on his face as Jae kept glaring at him. 

JYP raised a brow slightly as his smirk darkened. “Jaehyung-shii, are you in love with that human?” 

Jae’s eyes widened at the others words, he could hear JYP chuckle softly and it only made Jae angrier. He growled threateningly as his eyes flashed dangerously. “Tell me where the other human is.” Jae demanded. 

JYP raised his chin slightly, still smirking almost victoriously at Jae. “He is with my other merchandise, although I have thought to keep him for myself.” 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that before he growled again. “Why are you doing this?” 

“What?”

“The humans.” Jae continued, watching JYP’s expression closely. “Why take them? Why sell them?” 

JYP crossed his arms, “they are the weaker species, we are the superior race.” 

“And yet, we need them to survive.” 

“Yes.” JYP spoke through grit teeth, he looked almost angry at Jae’s remark. He remained silent, Jae could see him trying to think of a snarky comeback. “Jaehyung-shii, you really shouldn’t get involved in other people’s business.”

“Neither should you.” Jae shot back. JYP looked flustered now. 

“Wha-“

“I know why you’re doing this.” Jae cut the other off, keeping JYP’s gaze as he continued. “You don’t like the fact that Brian and his friends fight back.” 

JYP scoffed, “they can fight back all they want, they won’t win.” 

Jae frowned, a sudden wave of panic washing over him. Brian. Something wasn’t right. 

He bowed his head to JYP and left the office with no words, he could see JYP’s confused face but he didn’t care. He needed to be with Brian. 

-

Brian growled as he made his way quietly through JYP’s mansion, thankfully he’d learnt how to stay unseen through all his years hiding. He frowned as he saw the workers walking around the mansion, they all looked lifeless. 

“What has he done to them..?” Brian spoke quietly to himself. He bit his lip as he recognised some of the workers as humans he’d spent time with.

He froze when one of the girls suddenly turned to him, her eyes widened as she seemed to recognise him. Brian quickly shook his head and placed a finger to his lips; begging her internally to say nothing as he moved past her. 

Making his way towards the back of the mansion and closer to where he knew Terry and the others were; Brian held his breath as he heard raised voices. Snatchers. 

“Boss said to keep him away from the others!” One of them bellowed. Brian could see they’d just come out of a door; one of them swinging a key on his finger. 

The other Snatcher scoffed. “Yeah, but why?” 

Brian pushed himself as close to the wall as he could; hearing their voices approaching. 

“Think he likes him for himself.” The first one gargled with a dark chuckle. 

Brian glared, he just hoped that his thoughts were wrong. 

As they passed by; Brian quickly made a move; he ran down the corridor ignoring his rapidly beating heart and stopping next to the door. He pressed his ear against it but heard no sound. “Damnit...” he growled as he attempted the door. 

“Brian.”

Brian quickly turned around at the sound of his name, his eyes widened before he growled. “Jae?”

The Pureblood looked back at him angrily, his eyes narrowed; “what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay in the room and sleep!”

His tone didn’t sit well with Brian, the human glared. “Fuck you! I have to help my friends.”

“And I told you now is not the time,” Jae shot back. 

Brian growled again, holding the Pureblood’s glare; “Jae, can you get me into this room?” 

“Brian-“

“Can you?” His eyes were challenging Jae. 

Jae narrowed his eyes slightly seeing the determination on his Consort’s face. He growled softly before his eyes flashed red; a second later the door clicked open. 

Brian’s eyes widened as he turned to the door with an amazed expression before looking back at Jae. He nodded his head to the Pureblood before opening the door wider. “Brian-“

“Are you coming with me or what?” The human cut him off, a soft smile on his face as he gestured to the room. 

Jae sighed before following after his Consort. There was a long spiral staircase which they carefully walked down; the only light was from the dim bulbs on the ceiling of the room; it was stuffy and uncomfortable. 

Brian wrapped his arms around himself, he had a bad feeling. When they reached the bottom of the stairs; Brian’s eyes widened and his heart dropped at the sight before him. 

“No...” he quickly made his way over to the figure slumped on the floor, “Don...” he held the elder humans face in his hands; gently lifting his gaze to meet Don’s eyes. He was chained to the wall by his wrists and his clothes were ripped. “What have they done to you...” Brian felt his hands tremble as he saw the bite mark on Don’s throat. 

Don’s eyes were open only slightly; looking over Brian with a thankful expression, “B-Brian..?”

“I’m here, don’t worry,” Brian whispered, holding his friend close, “I’ll get you out of here.” He looked about the room before pulling in the chains around Don’s wrists. Brian growled softly as they didn’t even budge. He looked back at the Pureblood stood behind him. “Jae, help me,” he spoke softly, panic and anguish in his gaze as he looked up at the vampire. 

Jae nodded before his eyes suddenly flashed red, the sound of the metal clicking made Don slump against Brian. 

Brian quickly helped his friend sit up against him. “Don...”

“Brian,” he glanced up at Jae’s voice seeing the Pureblood looking down at them with a determined expression. “Close your eyes and hold your friend up.” 

Brian frowned, “O-okay.” He followed the Pureblood’s instructions. Feeling a shift in the air around him before the familiar feeling of a soft material beneath him. “What..?”

Opening his eyes again, Brian could see they were now back in the bedroom, Don groaned softly beside him as he held him closer to his chest. 

“Lie him down,” Jae suggested. Brian nodded, carefully manoeuvring his friend into the bed as he moved away. Jae was beside him; glancing over Don carefully, “how much blood did he take?” The Pureblood growled softly. 

“Jae, we have to get the others out of here, this isn’t right.” Brian insisted, looking up at the Pureblood with worried eyes. 

Jae nodded, “I know.” He glanced at his Consort and saw Brian gazing back at him. 

“Jae.” Brian smiled. “Thank you.” He turned to face Jae. 

The Pureblood smiled back, holding Brian’s hands in his own. “Brian, if you’d give me a chance to talk to you then you’d know that I’m doing all I can to get JYP and his Snatchers shut down.”

“What?”

Jae scoffed as he carefully pulled Brian closer. “Why else do you think I’m constantly at the vampire senate?”

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at Jae’s words, he smiled gently at the Pureblood before leaning closer to him. “Jae...” he whispered as their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. 

“B-Brian...”

Brian quickly looked away from Jae and back at the figure laid on the bed, he made his way over to his friends side, “Don! I’m here.” The elder attempted to sit up only to groan and slump back. “Don’t move, you’re weak.” 

Don groaned again as he nodded to Brian, looking around the room; Brian noticed his gaze land on Jae before he raised a brow slightly but remained silent. He looked back at Brian, “Brian... we have to go, he...” Don growled as he clutched at his head, eyes watering slightly; clearly still in pain. 

“Don...” 

The elder shook his head at Brian’s attempt to lie him down again. He looked directly at Brian as he groaned, “h-he wants to sell us.” 

Brian quickly turned to Jae, a worried look on his face. “Jae, we have to do something!” 

“I know,” Jae nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “First we have to get your friend to safety,” he glanced over Brian and at Don still trying to sit up in the bed. 

“What about the others?” Brian added, eyes wide as he glanced at Jae. 

“I can only get him out for now,” Jae answered before smiling gently at Brian. His Consort raised a brow slightly. “Brian, trust me.” 

Brian tilted his head softly before biting his lip and smiling at Jae. He did, he did trust Jae. “Okay.”

Jae nodded before turning to the door, “Sungjin-ah!” He called, Brian blinked as he said vampire entered the room; bowing his head slightly. 

“Master Jae.”

“Take Brian and his friend back to the mansion, now.” Jae ordered getting a nod back from Sungjin. 

Brian frowned as Sungjin moved towards the bed to assist Don. He looked back at Jae with confusion. “Wait, what about you?” 

Jae raised a brow, “I’m staying here.”

Brian frowned as the vampire moved closer to him; “but-“ he gasped when Jae suddenly gripped his chin; bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Brian sighed into the kiss, bringing his hands to Jae’s chest and clutching at his suit jacket. 

Jae chuckled against his lips before pulling away; resting their foreheads together. “Brian, trust me.” 

Brian nodded softly before moving away from Jae and towards where Sungjin was stood with Don. 

“Brian, this way.” Sungjin motioned with his head; carefully manoeuvring Don so that he could walk with the injured human. 

Brian nodded to Sungjin before looking back at the Pureblood. “Jae, thank you,” the vampire smiled back at him with a nod of his head. 

“Everything will be okay Brian.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jae carefully made his way back towards where the other humans were being held hostage. The corridor was dark as he walked past the cages, heading towards the one he knew to be Brian’s close friend, Terry. 

“What do you want vamp?”

Jae turned at the sound of the distasteful voice, he raised his brow recognising the man as Sonny. He was leaning against the cage bars, giving Jae a dark glare. 

Jae could see some of the others move closer to the bars so they could see Jae. Terry also moved closer, frowning slightly as he looked over Jae. “Brian’s..?”

“Yes, Brian is mine. I’m Jae.” Jae answered, glancing back at Sonny hearing the human growl. 

Terry rolled his eyes at the other human before looking back at Jae. “Why are you here?” He asked, voice still rough from his captivity. 

“To get you out.”

The humans all shared looks and gasps of shock at Jae’s words. Sonny and Terry looked at each other before back at Jae. Terry smiled and nodded to Jae. “How can we help?” He offered. 

“Really?” 

Jae growled at the voice behind him, “JYP...” he hissed seeing the elder vampire stood with his arms crossed with his men stood at either side flanking him. 

“I always knew it would come to this Jaehyung,” JYP grumbled, shaking his head at Jae with a dark glint in his eye. 

“You are the reason the vampires are failing,” Jae’s eyes flashed darkly, he could see JYP’s men move back slightly.   
“Humans are the reason we live.”

“No!” JYP bellowed, face angry as his fangs flashed. “Do not say that!” He pointed accusingly at Jae. “As a Pureblood you should understand why I’m doing this!”

Jae smirked with a growl. “JYP, you are a fool.” 

“Really?” JYP shot back, a sudden surge of dark energy raising from him and hitting Jae making him slam against the cages behind him. 

“Jae!” Terry called, seeing Jae standing up with a slight growl. 

“Stay back,” Jae snapped back at him, Terry held his hands up and nodded; seeing Jae’s eyes flash red dangerously. 

JYP’s men had moved back now, seeing the threat in Jae’s gaze. JYP however, was angry. “You risk your life and reputation for these street rats, why?” 

“They deserve as much as us,” Jae growled back. 

“Lies!” JYP bellowed, the dark energy flowing around him before firing out and towards the cages and at Jae again. 

JYP opened his eyes and frowned as he saw a purple shield around the cages and even around his own men. “W-What?”

“You need to remember who your foe is.”

JYP’s eyes widened as he saw the purple energy around Jae, the Pureblood was glaring dangerously at him. “J-Jaehyung... you-“ he didn’t manage to finish his sentence before he was flying through the wall. 

JYP’s men watched as he flew above them and outside before turning to Jae. The Pureblood raised a brow at them, they took wary steps back before bowing their heads. “Release these humans, I have something to finish,” Jae ordered as he stalked past the men and through the hole in the wall JYP had created. 

Jae heard the men move into action behind him, the sound of the cages being opened behind him before he heard Terry’s voice, “this way everyone!” Jae heard the sound of the humans running, he just hoped that Wonpil would be able to carry out the rest of the plan. 

JYP groaned as he lay on the floor outside his mansion, attempting to stand up. Jae narrowed his eyes at the elder vampire seeing his red eyes look up to him. 

“Jaehyung, you have no idea what you have started!” JYP hissed as he stood on shaky legs. 

Jae tilted his head with narrowed eyes; “I’m willing to take the risk.” 

“You!” 

Jae quickly dodged as more energy surged towards him, JYP’s aim was completely off; his anger clouding his judgement. 

Jae kept dodging every attack thrown his way. He growled however when two men suddenly grabbed his arms, he recognised them as Snatchers. 

“These men don’t betray like those human lovers,” JYP spat as he stood and approached Jae. 

Jae growled darkly as JYP struck him across the face; “you should’ve chosen my side, Jaehyung.”

Jae keeled over as one of the men thumped him in the gut, he hissed as he felt JYP move closer before he placed a contraption on Jae’s throat. Jae roared as he felt the metal begin to drain his energy. “W-What is this?!” He demanded. 

JYP patted his cheek mockingly, a dark smirk on his face; “I’ve been working on this for years; Pureblood’s will fall with the humans.” 

Jae growled as he felt his energy draining, his vision fading as JYP smirked triumphantly at him. 

-

Terry led the way through the mansion, some of JYP’s men helping him along. He didn’t mention anything to them; just silently thanked them with a bow of his head as they got to the back of the mansion. 

“Humans! Over here!” A voice called to them making Terry look over to see a petit man stood waving them over with a large bus. 

Sonny glanced at Terry with confusion but there was something about the man’s soft face that made Terry move towards him. “I’m Wonpil, I work for Jae,” the man explained, fangs gleaming as he smiled. 

“Where are the others? Don? Brian?” Terry asked Wonpil. 

“They are safe,” Wonpil answered with a soft smile, he looked over at the humans before a slight frown fluttered on his face. “Where is Master Jae?”

“He was fighting with JYP,” Terry informed. The vampire bit his lip slightly before nodding, he gestured for them to get on the bus; it was overcrowded but Terry was just glad that they had transport to get them to safely. 

“Master Jae’s mansion is quite a drive away, I’m sorry for the lack of space but this is the only transportation we could find,” Wonpil bowed his head as he started the bus. 

Terry shook his head, “we owe you and Jae our lives, thank you.” 

Wonpil smiled as he nodded, turning the bus onto the road and away from JYP’s mansion. Terry stood next to the vampire, he could see that Wonpil looked slightly worried. 

“I’m sure Jae will be okay.” Terry tried to reassure, “he had the support of JYP’s men.” Wonpil looked slightly surprised by that but he nodded with a smile. 

Terry watched over the humans as they all began to look more lively, Sonny was sat staring out the window; “you okay?” Terry asked the other man. 

Sonny nodded, he looked thoughtful as he scoffed, “maybe vampires aren’t all bad,” Terry laughed gently at that, patting his friend on the shoulder. 

After almost two hours the sight of a mansion appeared in the distance, Terry’s eyes widened at the sheer scale of the beautiful building. “Woah...” He could see figures stood outside the mansion, in the early morning light he couldn’t quite make out the faces. 

Wonpil stopped the bus in front of the main entrance to the mansion, “Wonpil-ah,” a voice called; Terry could see another man quickly pull Wonpil into a soft hug making Wonpil blush softly. 

“Sungjin-hyung.”

“Where is Master Jae?” Sungjin asked, frowning slightly as he looked over the humans climbing off the bus. Wonpil shook his head slightly back at the elder. 

“Terry! Sonny! You guys are all okay!” Terry smiled at the familiar voice, Brian moving towards them with a soft smile. Sonny grinned as he pulled Brian in for a hug, the younger hugging him back. 

“Brian, Where is Don?” Terry quickly asked, worry suddenly running through him as he couldn’t see his boyfriend. 

Brian smiled softly, “he’s resting inside, don’t worry, he’s safe now.” Brian looked just as relieved as Terry felt. 

Terry could see that Brian was now looking around at the humans, a frown settling on his face; “where’s Jae?” 

“He stayed behind, he was fighting JYP.” Terry informed him. 

Brian’s eyes widened. “Alone?”

“He told us to go,” Sonny added. 

Brian frowned, arms wrapping around himself as he looked over the thankful expressions on the humans faces. “Let’s get inside.” Brian suggested, the humans following after him as he made his way into the mansion. Sungjin and Wonpil stayed outside, Brian could see they were still talking together. 

Junhyeok and Dowoon were stood waiting for them, both bowing at Brian as he entered again; “Junhyeok-ah, can you get them some food?” Brian asked. 

“Of course, all of you follow me towards the living room, there is a fire so you can all get warm.” Junhyeok offered. 

Brian watched as the humans followed after him and Dowoon, he frowned at the sudden grip on his wrist; turning to see Terry. 

“Brian, can I see Don?” 

Brian blinked back at him before smiling softly, “of course.” 

Terry followed after Brian as he walked up a large staircase, Terry glanced around at the mansion, it had a very homely feel to it and Brian seemed to fit right in. 

They stopped half way down a corridor, Brian knocked carefully on the door before opening it, Terry’s eyes widened as he saw Don sat up in bed. “Don...”

“Terry! You’re okay!” He flinched slightly as he tried to move. 

Terry quickly moved over towards the bed; kneeling beside it and cupping Don’s face. The younger smiled through teary eyes at him. “I’m so glad you’re okay, what about the others?”

“Everyone is fine, Jae got us out,” Terry replied, looking back at Brian briefly to see him biting his lip as he looked at the wall. 

Terry cleared his throat making Brian jump and look over at them. His eyes widened and he looked away sheepishly, “Umm, I-I’ll leave you guys alone a bit, I’ll help the others.” He shut the door behind him. Terry chuckled slightly at Brian’s awkwardness. 

“Terry...” Don whispered gently. 

Terry growled slightly as he cupped Don’s chin, turning his face and seeing the large bruise on the side of Don’s throat. “What has he done to you?”

Don shook his hand off slightly, shaking his head. “It’s just a bite, I’m fine.”

Terry didn’t look convinced, raising a brow at the younger man. “You sure?” Don rolled his eyes before gripping Terry’s jacket and pulling him into a kiss. 

Terry’s eyes widened slightly but he smiled into the kiss, turning his head to deepen it. He felt the younger flinch slightly as he attempted to move closer. Terry pulled away with a worried look. “Don.”

The younger man growled slightly, a frown set on his face. “I’m not glass, I’m fine.” He pulled Terry on top of him with a playful smirk. 

Terry just chuckled softly before shaking his head and leaning down to the younger man again. 

-

Brian paced his room, two days had gone by and they hadn’t heard anything from Jae. Brian could tell the members were all anxious, both Sungjin and Dowoon had been out looking; going back to JYP’s mansion only to see it looking abandoned. 

Brian didn’t understand, why would Jae just disappear? He had a bad feeling; almost like he could feel that Jae was in trouble. He didn’t completely understand their bond fully but he knew that something had happened to Jae. 

A knock on the door made him turn abruptly, Wonpil smiled softly at him; a worried expression hidden beneath that Brian could see. 

“Brian, Sungjin and I are heading to the vampire senate, they might know where Master Jae is.” 

Brian nodded, “okay, thank you.” 

“Brian, your friends are all downstairs, maybe you should talk to them? Take your mind off it?” Wonpil suggested. 

Brian bit his lip before smiling weakly and nodding. “You’re right.” He followed after Wonpil as they made their way downstairs. 

Brian moved into the sitting room where some of the humans were, some were in their given rooms. Thankfully the mansion had enough rooms for the humans to all stay. 

Terry and Don smiled at Brian as he entered, Don waved him over. The elder had improved a lot; he still had a dark bruise on his throat but his strength had returned. “Brian. How’re you doing?” Don offered softly. 

“I’m okay.” Brian mumbled back. 

Don sighed softly, placing a hand on Brian’s thigh. “Can we talk?”

Brian raised a brow slightly. “Sure?”

“You’re worried for him, aren’t you,” Terry asked carefully. 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t he contact any of us?” Brian retorted, running a hand through his hair in desperation. 

“Brian, can you feel him?” Don asked suddenly. 

“What?” Brian’s eyes were wide as he looked to Don to continue.

Don smiled softly, “I’ve been looking in the library about bonds and Consorts,” both Brian and Terry raised their brows at him curiously. “If you have a strong affection for the vampire then the bond grows stronger.”

Brian bit his lip at Don’s explanation, “I can feel something, but I don’t understand.” 

“Are you in love with him?” Don pushed. 

Brian’s cheeks flushed softly and he quickly turned away from his friends; his heart beating faster. “L-love?”

“Brian?” Terry tried. 

Brian looked back to his friends, his face still hot, “I think-“

“We’re heading off!” Wonpil’s voice cut Brian off. They all looked over to see Wonpil and Sungjin pulling on their jackets. 

Junhyeok smiled as he stood before them. “Be careful, hopefully you can bring light on what’s going on.” 

“We’ll be back as soon as possible.” Sungjin reassured, him and Wonpil making their way out of the mansion. 

Terry sighed before looking back at Brian. “Brian-“

“I’m going to my room.” Brian stood abruptly, making his way towards the door. 

“But-“ Don tried. 

Terry gripped his arm gently as he attempted to get up and follow after Brian. “Let him go.”

“Brian...”

-

Wonpil gripped Sungjin’s sleeve tightly as they made their way through the vampire senate. 

“I always hate this place,” Wonpil said carefully, looking around at all the vampires walking around. 

Sungjin scoffed softly. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Wonpil pouted at him softly before they stopped in front of the main room. “You ready?” Sungjin turned to Wonpil with a serious expression. 

Wonpil nodded softly back at him, although he could still feel that the younger vampire was nervous. 

Sungjin knocked on the door hearing a soft enter from inside; they made their way through and into the long corridor before standing before the three elders. They both bowed a ninety degree bow. 

“Welcome.” Yubin smiled at them softly, gesturing for them to stand again. “How can we be of help?”

Sungjin smiled back at her, “thank you for seeing us, we need to know if you have any way of contacting Park Jaehyung.”

Sooman raised a brow slightly, “members of his own clan can’t contact him?” He looked unconvinced and annoyed. 

“We are unable to, Yes.” Sungjin confirmed. 

Seulong looked thoughtful, he glanced at the other elders before back down at Sungjin and Wonpil. “Last we heard he was going to JYP’s,” he offered. 

“He did, they had a misunderstanding and now we cannot contact him.” Sungjin informed. 

Sooman’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Misunderstanding?” He coaxed, eyes watching them both closely. 

“JYP captured Master Jae’s Consort.” Sungjin declared seeing the elders all look shocked and in disbelief. 

“What?” Yubin exclaimed. 

“That’s why we’re all concerned as to Master Jae’s whereabouts.” Sungjin continued, finally having caught their attention. 

Seulong looked thoughtful again, “JYP hasn’t been in contact with us for a long time now,” he almost cautioned, the reality of what he’d said made his expression darken. 

Wonpil growled softly, he looked up at the elders with a deep glare. “His Snatchers are out of order!” 

“Wonpil...” Sungjin warned. 

“I’m sorry, but Master Jae has tried to inform you all of JYP’s misdoings and he has gone unpunished and hasn’t been brought up about it!” Wonpil barked, anger and frustration written on his face. 

Sooman gave the younger vampire a slight glare at his sudden outburst. “I understand your frustration but as we told Jaehyung, there is no real concrete evidence of his so called ‘human farms.’”

“What?” Sungjin frowned. 

Wonpil’s eyes widened and he shook his head profusely, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing! “That’s because Master Jae has just liberated them all! The humans are all in our mansion!” 

“Jaehyung’s mansion?” Yubin marvelled. 

“Yes!” Wonpil alliterated. 

Yubin bit her lip slightly before she suddenly stood up. “I would like to see them for myself,” she declared. 

Sooman frowned. “Yubin-shii?”

“I want to see if this is all true, if so I’ve always wanted to take JYP down.” She winked at Sungjin and Wonpil before looking back at the other elders. “I’ll go back with them.” 

Seulong and Sooman glanced to each other as they saw Yubin make her way towards the younger vampires. Sungjin and Wonpil bowed their heads getting a smile back from the elder vampire. “Let’s go.” 

Sungjin nodded. “This way,” he gestured for her to follow him, Wonpil didn’t look overly convinced but he followed after them too. Hopefully this would help them find Jae and bring JYP to justice. 

-

Brian frowned as he saw Sungjin and Wonpil walking towards the mansion entrance with a mysterious woman. She was glancing around the grounds as they walked. 

The sound of the front door opening made Brian move from his position and head towards it, Junhyeok and Dowoon were also stood there waiting for the others to return. 

Brian noticed the vampires bow their heads as the woman entered before they gave confused expressions to Sungjin and Wonpil. 

“Yubin-shii, welcome to our home,” Junhyeok spoke softly getting a friendly smile back from the woman. 

Brian frowned slightly before looking to Wonpil and Sungjin, “did you find anything about Jae’s whereabouts?”

The woman chuckled softly. “So, you’re the human that Jaehyung finally took as his Consort?” 

Brian was slightly taken back by that, he nodded carefully; watching Yubin’s expression. “Uh, yeah...”

Sungjin cleared his throat, “Yubin-shii, the humans,” she looked to Brian before back at Sungjin; nodding her head softly. 

“Ah yes, please continue.” She gestured for Sungjin to lead the way. 

Brian narrowed his eyes slightly before standing before them, stopping them from moving further into the mansion. “Wait, what are you doing here?” He looked at Yubin skeptically. “Do you have any information about Jae’s whereabouts?”

“Brian, it’s okay,” Wonpil reassured softly, “she wants to speak with some of the humans,” he smiled. 

Brian was even more agitated at that. “What for?”

“I want to get proof of JYP’s so called ‘human farms,’” Yubin answered, a look of determination on her face. 

“Well here we are.”

Brian turned to see Terry, Don and Sonny all stood looking at the elder vampire. She blinked back at them, seemingly surprised that the humans were actually there. 

“A-ah!” She smiled, looking back at the vampires before at the humans again; “if it’s okay, I would like to speak with you all in depth about what has been going on.” 

“Why should we trust you?” Don shot back. 

Yubin smiled weakly, she could see the deep bruise on the humans throat. She sighed, “I want you to see me as an ally.” 

-

Four days. It had now been four days since the last time anyone had seen or heard from Jae. Brian was beyond anxious. 

Yubin has stayed with them the past two days, getting more statements and facts from the humans as well as from Jae’s members. Brian had refused to speak with her, only because he felt that they should be spending their time looking for Jae. 

Sungjin had taken her back to the senate earlier in the day, she left with a promise that she would help bring JYP down. 

A knock on his door made him look back from his position at the window. He smiled as he saw Don enter. The other human looked a lot healthier now, he still had a large bruise on his throat but it was slowly healing. 

“Brian, you okay?” Don asked softly as he approached the younger. 

Brian shook his head before slumping onto the bed. “No...”

“Brian.” Don sat beside him, stroking his black hair gently. 

“I’m scared Don,” Brian admitted, “why hasn’t he contacted any of us?” He turned to face his friend, face full of worry, “where is he?”

Don bit his lip slightly before a thought came to his head. “Brian, can you feel him?”

Brian looked thoughtful before he nodded. “Yes.” He stood and faced his friend; clutching his chest slightly. “He’s hurting.” Don’s eyes widened at the sheer look of terror in Brian’s eyes. Brian began to pace before him, “Don, we can’t just sit here! We have to go back, back to JYPs.” 

“I agree.” A new voice agreed. 

Brian stopped and glanced over at the door, “Wonpil-ah.”

Wonpil nodded, moving further into the room. “We have to go back to JYP’s, you’re bond is strong Brian.” He smiled softly, “if you feel he’s hurting, then he is.” 

“What do we do then?” Don offered. 

Brian turned to look back out the window, determination and fight making their way into his expression. 

“We go back.” 

-


	12. Chapter 12

“So what’s the plan then?” Junhyeok asked as they sat around the dining room table. 

Brian bit his lip as he stared out the window, he noticed that everyone was waiting on his instructions. “We have to find a way to get into JYP.”

“His mansion will be fully guarded,” Sungjin deflected, raising a brow slightly, “especially if he has Master Jae.” 

Brian ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “We need a distraction.” 

“Will he fall for it?” Wonpil added skeptically. 

“He will if it’s humans...” Brian suggested, glancing at Terry and the others discreetly. 

Terry sighed with a slight smile, “Ah, so us then.”

“Guys, please.” Brian urged seeing his friends look slightly awkward at his suggestion. 

Terry chuckled softly before clapping Brian on the shoulder. “Brian, he saved us, of course we’re going to help you.”

“Thank you.” Brian whispered softly. 

Sonny moved off the wall to stand in front of Brian and Terry, his arms crossed as he raised a brow slightly. “Well, we can’t go in with no defence.”

“Yeah, we need weapons,” Don added. 

“Leave that to me.” Junhyeok grinned prettily. 

Dowoon raised a brow slightly at the elder vampire. “Junhyeok-hyung..?”

Junhyeok shrugged nonchalantly. “Hey, I don’t only cook you know, I have my ways.” He quickly pulled out a large bag, unzipping it to reveal an assortment of weapons. 

“W-What? Where did you get all this?” Wonpil stammered, eyes wide as he looked over the weapons. 

“Sometimes when I go on food runs I see them.” He shrugged again, “gives me something to fix.” 

“Hyung? Really?” Dowoon looked completely shocked at the revelation, he was giving the elder wide eyes. 

Junhyeok giggled softly. “Don’t worry Dowoonie, I still always have time for you,” he kissed the younger vampires cheek softly making Dowoon laugh awkwardly. 

Sungjin cleared his throat. “Ahem, getting back to the situation...”

“Ah, Yes. Take whatever you need.” Junhyeok offered to the humans. 

They all moved to pick weapons to defend themselves, Brian picked up two guns and two knives. 

“So, What is the plan Brian?” Terry asked. 

“We will all follow you.” Wonpil added, his pretty face smiling gently at Brian. 

“All of us.” Sonny added, nodding at Brian. 

“Thank you.” Brian smiled at all his friends, this was his family now; not just the humans but the vampires as well. 

“Terry, you and the others distract JYP and his men long enough for us to get inside the mansion.”

Terry nodded. “Got it.” 

Brian turned to the vampires, seeing them all waiting for their instructions. “Sungjin-ah, I’ll need you to lead the way, you’ve been there more times than I have.”

Sungjin nodded with a slight bow of his head. “I understand.” 

Brian nodded back to him before taking a deep breath and looking over them all. “Everyone, just remember to stay safe,” he smiled weakly, he didn’t want to lose anyone. 

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, “don’t worry Brian, we’ll find him.” Don smiled reassuringly at him. Brian bit his lip, he hoped Don was right. 

-

The night was quiet as they sat in the van observing JYP’s mansion. Brian bit his lip, anxiousness and nerves setting in as he watched the front door. 

The mansion was lit up inside and there were guards at the door. Sungjin sighed behind him, “the guards won’t be easily fooled,” he spoke softly. 

Brian nodded, “I know.” 

“Don’t worry, we got this.” Terry reassured with a conning smile. Brian frowned slightly before he saw Terry and the other humans preparing to move. 

“Be careful,” Brian whispered as his friends moved past him and out of the van; their weapons skilfully hidden in their black clothes. Don smiled softly at him with a reassuring nod before they made their way out and towards the mansion. 

Brian watched from the van as his friends and the other humans stealthy moved closer to the mansion. 

“They’re good.” Junhyeok commented. 

Brian smiled and nodded, not taking his eyes off his friends. “They’ve been doing this all their lives,” Junhyeok just nodded softly at him. 

He could see Terry giving the others directions, Don stayed beside him as Sonny moved forwards. Brian could see that the guards hadn’t moved from their posts; unaware that the humans were there. 

“It almost looks like they’re hunting the guards.” Wonpil mused softly. 

Brian chuckled softly at that, “that’s the technique.” 

“Woah...” Wonpil blinked in amazement as the humans began to move in closer to the guards. 

Brian shuffled in his seat, turning to the vampires, “you guys ready?” The four of them nodded back at him. 

Suddenly the sound of confused voices floated in the air as well as the cry of the humans as they flooded the mansion.

“Now!” Brian called. 

They all jumped out the van and quickly made their way towards where Sungjin knew was a back entrance. Brian glanced back briefly at his friends seeing Terry smiling at him before he charged towards the guards again. Brian just hoped that his friends would stay safe. 

“This way,” Sungjin instructed as he led them through the corridors, the mansion was surprisingly quiet as they made their way further inside. Sungjin quickly opened a door before gesturing for them all to get inside. 

Brian glanced around to see they had stopped in an office. The vampires all looked to him. 

“Can you feel him?” Junhyeok asked. 

Brian bit his lip before closing his eyes, he could feel almost a pull; like he had to get to Jae. His chest felt heavy and he knew that Jae was hurting. He nodded his head. 

“Focus Brian, try and pin point where Master Jae is,” Sungjin offered. 

Brian kept his eyes closed, his thoughts on the Pureblood as he tried to locate Jae’s whereabouts. He gasped when a sudden image flashed in his head; Jae chained to a wall; bleeding and shouting. 

He opened his eyes and fell back slightly, Dowoon was stood beside him and helped him stand. 

“Brian! You okay?” Junhyeok asked carefully, worry on his face. 

“Jae.” Brian whispered softly. 

“Did you see him?” Sungjin urged. 

Brian nodded. His arms wrapped around himself as he looked over the vampires. “He was hurting.”

Sungjin growled slightly before he sighed and gave Brian a serious look. “Brian, try and think about what was around you, could you see anything that would help us find him?”

Brian took a deep breath before speaking, “I-it was dark, cold,” his hands tightened on his arms as he recalled the image of Jae and the surroundings. 

“Like a dungeon?” Dowoon offered. 

“Maybe.”

Sungjin looked thoughtful before he glanced back at Brian. “JYP has one, you’ve been in it Brian; where he kept your friends.” Brian recalled the dungeon he’d seen Terry and the others as well as the one Don was in, he frowned slightly. 

“Was it there?” Wonpil urged. 

Brian shook his head, “I don’t think it was.”

Sungjin ran a hand through his hair before his eyes widened. “JYP has another place, but it’s away from the mansion; in the back somewhere,” he suggested. 

“Could that be it?” Dowoon inquired, looking over at Brian. 

“It would explain why we haven’t heard JYP yet.” Junhyeok added. 

Brian could feel his gaze suddenly waver making him stumble again. The vampires looked to him with worry. His thoughts were suddenly filled with a voice. Jae’s voice. 

‘Brian...Brian...come to me...’

“Jae?” Brian whispered softly. 

Junhyeok and Dowoon helped him stand again. The elder vampire looked at Brian with concern. “Brian? What is it?” 

“I can hear his voice,” Brian said softly. 

“Follow it.” Sungjin coached. 

Brian frowned softly, glancing at them all and seeing them smiling and nodding at him. “What?”

Sungjin smiled slightly, patting Brian’s shoulder. “Follow his voice Brian, Master Jae knows you’re here.” 

Brian bit his lip and nodded only for the sound of the door opening breaking his concentration. Brian’s eyes widened when he saw the familiar faces of some of the Snatchers, Dowoon and Junhyeok stood in front of him protectively. 

“What do we have here boys?” One of the Snatchers chuckled menacingly. 

Sungjin growled threateningly at him before he jumped the man, the others following after. Brian watched as the vampires began to fight back against the Snatchers. 

Junhyeok gripped his shoulder before roughly throwing him towards the back door. “Brian, go! We’ll handle this!” He bellowed over the snarls and growls. 

Brian moved towards the door, unlocking it quickly and sliding it open; making sure to take the key with him. “Be careful, please.” He called back, locking the door behind him. 

The cold night air hit him as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and felt the familiar pull, he opened them again and it almost felt like he had a path before him. Leading him to Jae. 

His pace quickened, heading further away from the mansion and into the gardens. It was dark and Brian began to struggle to see in front of him. He quickly pulled out his gun, holding it with a torch; he had to act fast but also be stealthy. 

Brian frowned, a small building was sat between the trees, it looked worn out but he felt as though that’s where he had to be. That’s where Jae was. 

As quietly as he could, Brian made his way towards the building; frowning when he found it unlocked. Carefully, he pushed the door open; hearing it creak loudly making him flinch. 

Stepping inside stealthily, Brian could see winding stairs leading downwards. He felt a chill in the air as he carefully made his way down the stairs, gun in hand with the torch his own light source. 

As he got close to the bottom, Brian felt his breath hitch at the sound of feral growling. He kept the gun close; quickly and quietly taking the last few steps before pointing the gun at the source of the growls. 

His eyes widened at the sight before him. 

“Jae...” the vampire was chained to the wall by his wrists, his suit was ripped with only his shirt left; tattered and ripped like his suit trousers. He had cuts and blood all over him, his head lifted at Brian’s gasp. 

Purple smog like energy was all around the Pureblood, his eyes red as they widened when he saw Brian stood there. “Brian, you came,” his voice was dark and growly. 

Brian put the gun back in his jacket, thankfully there was a light in the corner; although it did illuminate the small room in a nasty greenish colour. 

“Of course I did!” Brian smiled weakly as he moved towards the Pureblood. 

Jae flinched back slightly. “Stay back... I can’t...” he warned softly. 

Brian frowned. “What? Can’t what?” He looked around the small room, “Jae, is JYP here?” 

“Yes I am.”

Brian quickly turned on his heels, gun back out and aimed as he saw JYP stood at the bottom of the stairs; arms crossed with a smirk on his face. 

“What do you think you’re doing? What have you done to Jae?!” Brian growled, aiming the gun at JYP; his intentions clear in his gaze. 

JYP scoffed. “Woah, he really has you around his finger now, huh street rat?” He raised a brow and took a step forwards towards Brian. “How about you put the gun down and we can talk?”

“Fuck you!”

JYP chuckled nastily as he raised a brow in interest. Brian felt sick as he saw the man’s expression. The sound of Jae growling dangerously behind him made Brian move a step back towards the Pureblood. 

“Brian, stop!” Jae growled. 

Brian’s eyes widened and he turned to Jae with a frown. “What?”

JYP scoffed. “He’s a monster, street rat. I’ve just woken him up.” 

“Huh?” Brian’s eyes were wide as he looked between the vampires, fear starting to sink in as he saw Jae pulling against his restraints and his purple energy flowing around. It looked like it was being suppressed. 

“You know nothing of Purebloods! Look at him and see what he has become! They are the real monsters!” JYP bellowed. 

Brian shook his head, the sound of Jae almost roaring made him look to the Pureblood. “What, no Jae...” the Pureblood was pulling against his restraints, his fangs flashing and his energy sparking as he tried to free himself. 

“Please stop it! What are you doing to him?!” Brian cried, he could feel the Pureblood’s pain. His eyes wide as he watched Jae trying to fight against the restraints. 

JYP snarled. “My newest creation, the more he fights the more it’ll hurt.” 

Brian could see the metal of the restraints pulling Jae’s energy from him. “Jae! Stop!” He moved to hold the Pureblood’s face, only to see Jae’s eyes widened in horror. 

“Don’t come closer!” Jae warned. 

Brian pulled his hands back, “Jae...” the Pureblood turned away from him; refusing to look at Brian. 

“Pathetic.” JYP sniggered. 

Brian growled, turning to glare at the man. “Says the man that has to suppress Jae in order to fight him!”

JYP scoffed, “I’m not stupid, I know how powerful he is.” He raised a challenging brow at Brian. “Do you?”

“What?” Brian growled before he bit his lip. “Then fight me.” He held his head high as JYP glared at him, “if you think humans are so weak, prove it.”

“Brian...no...” Jae groaned behind him. 

JYP sniggered. “Fine. Give it your best shot, street rat.” 

Brian was quick, quicker than JYP, he took the vampire off guard, kicking him in the stomach and hearing him growl. 

The room was small, meaning it was harder to dodge the attacks. Brian growled as he felt a hit to his jaw, he unconsciously spat blood on the floor. 

“Ah. Nice,” JYP chuckled darkly as his eyes flashed red. 

“Brian...” Jae groaned. 

Brian’s eyes widened before he quickly wiped his mouth, standing his ground as JYP began to move around him. Brian was a lot quicker than the vampire, able to move away when JYP struck. He stealthily grabbed the knife in his jacket, slicing JYP’s arm making the vampire growl. 

“Street rat!” He bellowed, anger making him more sloppy. Brian managed to dodge JYP’s fists as they flew at him. He quickly sent a kick to JYP’s waist making the vampire stumble to the floor and growl. 

JYP’s eyes flashed red dangerously. “Enough!” He roared, breathing deeply as his anger flowed through him. 

Brian was suddenly caught off guard, the vampire managing to get his jaw again, Brian could taste the blood in his mouth. He glanced back to Jae briefly only for his eyes to widen at the almost desperate expression on Jae’s face. 

JYP must’ve noticed it too as he chuckled darkly making Brian look back to him. “I’ll show you the monster he really is.” JYP grinned menacingly. 

Brian frowned only to hear Jae’s desperation as he bellowed. “Brian, run!”

“W-What?” Brian blinked, looking about the room to see that JYP had disappeared. 

“Run!” Jae roared. 

Brian did as he was told, quickly running back up the stairs, he kicked the door open and ran straight into the cold night air again, he was limping slightly because of his fight with JYP. 

He stumbled and groaned as he fell to the floor, looking back his eyes widened at the sight of Jae walking towards him. 

The Pureblood had purple smog around him, one of the metal restraints was still around his wrist. His fangs were glistening, eyes were red, almost mesmerising as he stared at Brian as he walked closer. 

Brian unconsciously began to shuffle away, Jae was smirking darkly at him. “Don’t run from me Brian, you’re mine.” 

Brian’s eyes widened as he felt the familiar pull off their bond, telling him to go to Jae. Give himself to Jae. 

“Jae, control yourself, please.” Brian whispered, he could feel the Pureblood’s powerful aura, he fought against the urge to let Jae take him. “Jae! Stop!”

“Brian...” 

Brian gasped as he felt the familiar pull of unconsciousness. His vision turning black. 

—

Off to the Vlive awards tomorrow!!! So excited!!! ❤️❤️🙌🏻🙌🏻🇰🇷🇰🇷


	13. Chapter 13

Jae stared down at his beautiful human laid on his bed, clad in only his boxer briefs. Brian had yet to wake up after Jae’d forced him to sleep. 

Jae had ordered his members to return home from JYP’s mansion and had heard the commotion of them and the humans as they’d returned. He’d deal with JYP later. 

But after going for so long without any blood, Jae was having trouble controlling himself. He was starving and the boy laid out before him was he only thing on his mind. 

“Brian...” he smelled sweet, and not a sickly sweet either, it called to Jae; the smell was mouth watering. His Consort. “Brian.”

Brian’s eyes snapped open, he stiffly sat up on his elbows, most of his body felt weighted down yet also felt as light as air. He looked around only to pull the bedsheet closer to himself when he realised he was undressed. “J-Jae?” 

Jae smiled softly down at Brian before moving on top of him, he was also free of his own clothes, only his trousers remained on. Brian’s eyes gazed over his bare body; still scratched and bleeding. 

Jae’s touch on Brian’s bare skin was like ice in a frying pan, his skin giving into the touch.

"I'm going to enjoy you tonight," Jae stated more to himself, his voice resembling a growl but it was softer than earlier causing a chill to make its way down Brian’s spine.

Jae bent down to kiss Brian’s lips gently, as if it were a silent apology, before moving to nibble at Brian’s jaw. Jae made his way to the base of Brian’s neck where he sucked softly on the skin. 

Brian couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping his mouth, a smirk rising onto Jae’s lips before letting his teeth sink into the soft skin.

Brian gasped at the feeling of Jae’s fangs piercing into his skin as his blood began draining from him slowly. He felt a moan rise from inside his throat and moved his head to give Jae better access. The feeling was still euphoric. All his senses felt heightened, every part of him more sensitive than ever. The Pureblood was drinking deeper than ever before, the feeling was so pleasurable he gripped Jae’s shoulders, as if he was afraid he was going to disappear.

Jae sucked slowly, enjoying every little drop of blood that fell into his mouth. Brian’s blood was just so sweet, yet it was also so very savory, it was hard to control himself to stop. He didn't want to hurt his Consort but it was just amazing. 

He moved back, Brian whining at the sudden loss, Jae quickly lapped up the remaining blood from Brian’s neck and sat up fully to look down at him.

Brian’s cheeks were flushed, a sheet of sweat covering his face reflecting off the pale moon light shining in from the window. His black hair was fanned out on the pillow as he gazed up at Jae with a soft look. 

Jae couldn't say he had ever seen a human more beautiful. 

He moved his hands down Brian’s chest, enjoying the soft sounds leaving the younger as he did so. Jae’s hands rested on Brian’s strong thighs, rubbing circles into the warm skin before cupping the slight bulge in the others boxers.

Brian cursed internally as he let out another breathy sound. He could feel his mind turning into goo as Jae continued touching him. 

He knew that he should fight back against the vampire but he just didn’t want to anymore. He wanted nothing more than for Jae to touch him again, he didn't know what was wrong and what was right anymore. He just felt so good.

Brian lifted his hips, his hard-on bulging through his pants. Jae squeezed it, humming as he heard Brian’s moans.

"I could just eat you up right now," Jae said a little too sincere, his red eyes glowing as he harshly yanked Brian’s boxers so they snapped against his skin. He took his time teasing his Consort as he sucked and bit into his thighs, lapping up any blood he could get. 

Brian moaned below him, sobs slipping through his lips as Jae licked and nibbled his cock through the thin material of his boxers. His skin twitched with anticipation, he could already feel himself on the edge of orgasming. 

The thought of Jae not with him had made him realise how much the Pureblood meant to him. 

Jae bit into the elastic band to Brian’s underwear, pulling them down slowly, exposing Brian completely to the cold of the room around them. Brian whimpered, the sound sending more blood down to Jae’s own cock. 

Jae reached for Brian’s cock and slid his fingers around and over it a few times, sliding his rough tongue over the slit slowly. A sob caught in Brian’s throat as he tried to move his hips into it but was held down roughly.

Jae moved back, placing one last kiss on Brian’s tip before flipping him over onto his stomach. Brian let out another groan, rutting his hips desperately against the mattress. 

Jae smirked as he watched his Consort, reaching for the lube; the cool liquid glowed in the moon light and Jae let some trickle down Brian’s back, causing him to shiver. 

Jae squeezed Brian’s hips to still him before lifting them up. Brian muttered something but it's was muffled from the pillow his face was being shoved into.

"What was that, BriBri?" Jae purred into Brian’s ear as he slicked up his fingers and swirled one around Brian’s asshole. 

Brian shivered under him, his legs spreading involuntarily as he moved his head so he was facing the open window.

"Please just-" Brian moaned as he felt Jae’s finger slide into him. He tightened around it, moaning in discomfort as Jae continued to press in. 

Brian tired to move away but Jae held him still, his fingers leaving bruises on Brian’s skin. “Relax, I got you.” 

Brian growled slightly, feeling Jae pull his fingers out and wipe them on Brian’s lower back. 

Jae shook his head, a fanged smile spread across his face, and leaned close to swirl his tongue around Brian’s slightly puckered hole. 

Brian arched his back at the feeling, a moan slipping through clenched teeth as he gripped the pillow beside his head tighter. 

Slowly Brian opened back up, letting Jae’s tongue press into him. The warm muscle sending pleasure throughout his body. 

Jae recoated his fingers with lube, sliding one in along side his tongue. Brian whined again, but didn’t tense up and allowed Jae to enter another finger.

Brian’s soft sounds of protest eventually diminished in respect to the sounds of involuntary begging for more. Jae continued to stretch him out, lube dripping out of him by the time Jae pulled his fingers out. 

Jae bit his lip at the perversely beautiful sight.

Jae quickly unzipped his own pants, letting his hard cock stand out in the room. He stroked it slowly as he looked over Brian, admiring how he was sprawled out before him. He used his free hand to shift Brian so his legs were spread out further and position himself at his hole. 

Brian could feel the thick tip pressing against him and bit his lips hard. He shoved his face into the pillow awaiting what was to happen.

Jae pressed into Brian’s sweltering heat, a deep moan escaping his lips. Brian let out his own moan, his hips moving with Jae’s till they were flush together. Jae pulled back out slowly, his thrusts slow and gentle, leaving Brian shaking underneath him. 

Brian couldn’t help but think of how gentle Jae was treating him, he’d expected the Pureblood to loose all self control. “Jae...”

“Don’t tempt me Brian,” Jae replied through clenched teeth. 

Every move Jae made inside him, Brian let out an even more desperate sounding moan. He wanted the Pureblood to loose it, he wanted Jae to destroy him. 

"More-" Brian choked out, Jae’s cock brushing over his prostate. Heat rose to Brian’s cheeks hearing his own voice. He sounded almost like he was challenging Jae. 

He could hear Jae darkly chuckle behind him, stopping for only a second to change his grip on Brian’s thighs before thrusting in him quickly and roughly. Brian moaned, his hips beginning to rock with Jae’s.

It felt so good.

Jae snapped his hips forward at a killing pace, the steady flow of moans leaving Brian’s mouth only caused him to go faster. 

Brian felt the coil in his stomach tighten, he was so close. "Please, please, please, oh yeah. J-Jae please I'm so close- I," Brian shook feeling Jae’s long fingers around his cock, flicking his thumb over it's tender slit pushing him over the edge. White cum covered both Jae’s hand and the bed sheets below them.

But he wasn't done.

Brian cried out as Jae thrusted into him a few more times. It was all too much for him, the feeling nearly tripling with every sharp thrust into his frame. 

His body shook, overstimulated from the Pureblood’s cock massaging his prostate as he squeezed his eyes shut. Jae shifted the position, holding Brian on his lap and paused. 

Brian let out a sigh of relief before another moan slipped through his mouth.  
He felt Jae’s teeth sink back into him, the feeling of dizziness returning full force. 

He felt Jae lift up, holding him mid-air before dropping him back down, letting gravity fuck him. Brian’s body shivered as he cried out, he could already feel himself getting hard again. Jae continued the action a few more times before cumming inside his Consort, detaching his mouth from Brian’s neck and setting Brian down on to the bed.

Visibly Brian was paler than before, his body shaking from the cold night air blowing in the open balcony door and from being fucked so hard. 

Jae reached down, taking Brian’s cock into his mouth so he could finish for a second time. Jae greedily swallowed the saltiness before pulling off of him with a wicked grin.

Brian watched with exhausted eyes as Jae sat up, bringing their mouths together in a messy kiss. Brian moaned into the Pureblood’s mouth; tasting himself but not feeling repulsed. Instead, he held the back of Jae’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. 

He heard Jae moan into his mouth, making Brian smirk and pull back; Jae’s bottom lip between his teeth as he tugged on it playfully. 

The Pureblood smiled down at him before seeing Brian shiver slightly. Jae raised a brow before he reached for the duvet on the side; pulling it over them and feeling Brian snuggle down beside him. 

He traced soft patterns on Brian’s thighs as they laid together. Jae bit his lip, seeing the bruises he’d made on his Consorts body. “Brian, I-“

The human sat up abruptly, placing a finger over Jae’s lips to stop him saying anymore. “It’s okay, your home now and that’s all I want.” 

Jae sighed, kissing Brian’s finger and holding his hand softly not missing the way Brian’s cheeks flushed. “But, I made you worry, I could feel it.” 

Brian shook his head. “Stop, you’re here with me now,” he brought their linked hands to his chest and smiled prettily at Jae. 

“Brian,” he looked up to see pure adoration and commitment in Jae’s gaze. “Brian, I love you.” 

“J-Jae...”

The Pureblood smiled weakly, kissing Brian’s knuckles softly, “I don’t expect you to say it back Brian, don’t worry.”

Brian bit his lip, he wanted to say it. “Jae, I-“ He felt the Pureblood’s lips over his in a soft delicate kiss, a kiss that held a thousand promises. 

“I know Brian,” Jae smiled softly, pulling his Consort against his chest. “Sleep now.” 

Brian smiled against Jae’s collarbones, kissing the skin softly as he settled against the Pureblood. “Thank you Jae.” 

-

The sound of raised voices made Brian groan, he shuffled in bed expecting to feel Jae’s warm body beside him; he frowned however when he felt an empty space beside him. 

Sitting up slowly and flinching at the slight ache in his back; Brian glanced around the room, Jae’s bedroom. There was no sign of the Pureblood, a breeze made him shiver. 

Glancing to the side, Brian could see the balcony door open slightly; it looked like the sun was setting meaning he’d been asleep the whole day. He could also see a plate of food waiting for him. He raised a brow but shrugged and pulled it towards himself, eating the food heartily. 

Another breeze made him growl slightly, he turned to the opened balcony door and stood up on shaky legs. He pulled one of Jae’s white shirts on to hide his nakedness as he moved towards the balcony. 

The raised voices returned, he could recognise them now that he stood on the balcony. 

“So you made us retreat so you could have your way with Brian?” Terry’s voice spoke angrily. 

“Do you have any idea how worried he was for you?” Don’s voice came after, he sounded exhausted. 

There was a scoff followed by Sonny’s voice. “Not to mention you let JYP get away, his mansion is practically abandoned now!” 

“My reasons are my own, I thank you for assisting me.” Jae spoke confidently, Brian could still hear a slight growl in his tone. 

“We did it for Brian,” Terry snapped back. 

“I know.” Jae sighed. 

Brian could see Don cross his arms and give Jae a pointed look. “Just, make sure you treat him right!”

Jae smirked. “Don’t worry, I will.” 

“Lets go back inside, it’s warmer.” Don suggested, rubbing his arms and getting a soft look from Terry. 

“Is Brian awake?” Sonny asked with a frown. 

“Yes. He is.” Jae answered.

Brian frowned from his position behind the open balcony door. How did Jae know he was awake? 

“I’ll go get him,” Jae’s voice came as they made their way inside the mansion again. Brian’s eyes widened before he turned around to jump back in bed; he yelped when Jae was suddenly in front of him. 

“Y-Yah!” Brian growled. It still unsettled him that Jae could just teleport whenever he wanted. 

“You’re up,” Jae smiled. 

Brian raised a brow at Jae’s almost happy tone. “My friends are angry at you,” he reminded. 

“Yes,” Jae answered. 

“Did you apologise?”

“I thanked them,” Jae replied, not answering Brian’s question. Brian rolled his eyes. 

He could feel Jae’s hot gaze on him, he was suddenly acutely aware that he only had one of Jae’s shirts on covering him. 

Brian ignored the Pureblood as he moved around the room, seeing a pile of clothes on the side. “Don’t cover yourself yet, Brian,” Jae’s voice purred from behind him. 

Brian turned with a glare. “Shut up,” he could see the Pureblood sit down on the bed; his piercing gaze not leaving Brian. Unlike usual, he was wearing more casual attire; tapered trousers and a crisp white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top giving a peak at his deep collarbones. His hair was unruly too, the dark purple strands falling into Jae’s alluring gaze. 

“Brian, come here.” 

“Piss off.” Brian growled back, pulling the clothes out and groaning when he saw they were Jae’s not his. 

“Brian,” the Pureblood whispered. 

Brian turned around in frustration. “What?”

Jae was sat back on the bed gazing at Brian, his eyes had a hint of red. Brian frowned as Jae gestured for him to come closer to him. Brian raised a brow slightly, standing his ground, holding the bottom of the shirt down to cover himself. 

“I want you,” Jae whispered seductively. Eyes almost challenging Brian, his hair hanging over his eyes giving his whole aura one of a dark seductive predator. 

“Didn’t you get your fill last night?” Brian growled back, crossing his arms. In doing so he unintentionally made the shirt rise up. 

He heard Jae growl under his breath before he narrowed his eyes slightly. “You’re teasing me, Brian.”

Brian raised a brow. “Maybe I am?” He challenged back, seeing Jae smirk with a soft chuckle. 

“Brian...” Jae purred. 

Suddenly, Brian felt himself move towards the Pureblood, he gasped as he wasn’t in charge of his movements. At any other time it would’ve scared him but he trusted Jae.

Brian yelped however; as he felt the Pureblood suddenly grip the back of his bare thighs, pulling him closer and smirking up at him. 

“Jae,” Brian warned. 

Jae raised a brow slightly, moving closer and growling as he took in a deep breath of Brian’s scent. “Brian... sleep with me.” 

“What’s wrong with you?” Brian frowned, hearing the desperation in the vampires voice. 

“I need you,” Jae growled. 

Brian tilted his head softly. “Did JYP do something to you?” He gasped when he felt Jae’s fingers tighten on his thighs, he automatically moved his hands to Jae’s shoulders to keep balanced. 

“Don’t. Mention his name.” Jae warned darkly. 

“Huh? What?” Brian frowned down at the vampire, breath hitching when he felt Jae’s fingers moving over his thighs gently. 

“Think of only me, Brian.” Jae’s voice growled. 

Brian chuckled softly making the Pureblood frown. “I do.” Brian admitted. 

“What?”

He rolled his eyes at the almost shocked expression on Jae’s handsome face. “Jae, you are an idiot sometimes.”

“Brian...”

“Lie back.” Brian ordered abruptly, seeing the Pureblood raise a brow before complying. 

Jae laid back against the bedsheet, Brian following after and straddling his body. “Brian, you dressed like that makes me excited,” Jae grit as his hand left Brian’s thigh to pull playfully on the shirt now hanging low off Brian’s shoulder. 

“I can see that,” Brian smirked down at the vampire getting a soft growl back from Jae. The Pureblood attempted to sit up only for Brian to push down and his chest, “ah-ah, stay there.” 

“Are you ordering me?” Jae raised a brow. 

“Do you want this or not?” Brian challenged; Jae chuckled with a smirk, laying back and watching Brian closely. 

The human bent down, running his hands down Jae’s clothed chest; Jae smiled as he laid calmly beneath Brian. He felt Brian’s lips on his throat before they travelled to his collarbones; kissing and biting playfully as he began to unbutton Jae’s shirt; his lips following the movement of his fingers. 

Jae gripped Brian’s thighs harder, moving his fingers higher and feeling the humans heat. He heard Brian’s soft intake of breath as he did. 

Jae’s shirt was roughly pulled from him; discarded somewhere in the room as Brian sat back and smirked playfully down at him. Jae’s eyes were dark as he looked up to his Consort. 

He growled when he felt Brian grasp his erection through his trousers, the human was watching his expression closely but Jae just continued to smirk up at him. 

Brian frowned at Jae’s calm facade, he narrowed his eyes before using his other hand; both now massaging Jae’s cock through his trousers. 

Jae unconsciously threw his head back against the pillow; Brian’s fingers felt amazing. He could hear Brian chuckle softly making him growl warningly, “Brian.” 

The human looked disinterested by the warning, instead he moved to unzip Jae’s trousers; pulling them and Jae’s boxers down to mid thigh. Jae’s erection sprang free, the Pureblood growled at the cold air before he moaned again when he felt those fingers back on him; now without the clothing in the way. 

Brian stroked his cock with both hands, one teasing the slit whilst the other kept a steady stroke; up, down. 

“F-fuck Brian...” Jae grit through his fangs; he could see that Brian’s pupils were blown wide as he watched Jae’s expression closely; blinking prettily down at him. 

“Jae, do you feel good?” Brian’s voice was deep, seductive. 

Jae panted to keep his composure, “yeah,” he breathed seeing Brian’s playful smirk. His Consort moved above him; reaching for the table; Jae focused on his breathing to keep from loosing control. Brian’s fingers didn’t stop stroking his cock; one hand left to retrieve what he wanted on the side table. Lube. 

He growled as he felt the cold liquid against his cock, looking to his Consort to see Brian licking his lips playfully. Jae moaned darkly as he felt the humans now slick fingers stroking him. Both hands. Root to tip. 

“Brian...”

Brian remained silent, instead focussing on his task. Jae’s head was thrown back against the pillow, dark hair fanned out beneath him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly with his deep breaths. His eyes never closed; instead he kept his gaze on Brian. Even under him, Jae still looked extremely powerful. 

Brian stared back at the Pureblood, feeling pre-come run down his fingers as well as the slick lube. He heard Jae growl darkly, he could see that the Pureblood had now closed his eyes. 

Jae’s fingers were gripping Brian’s thighs hard enough to bruise the soft skin but he didn’t care, it felt so good. 

Brian’s fingers were massaging his cock in just the right way; his movements slow enough to tease; pulling his foreskin back as his finger rubbed over the slit. “Brian, f-fuck yes.” 

The human gasped above him, Jae’s eyes snapped open seeing Brian gently thrusting his hips against Jae’s leg. Jae smirked, seeing what he was doing to the beautiful creature before him. 

“Brian, sit on my face.” 

Brian’s eyes widened and his hands stopped stroking; he looked down at Jae with soft clouded eyes. “W-What?” He shook his head profusely. 

Jae growled softly before moving down the bed; using his fingers on Brian’s thighs to pull him into place. 

“Hold the headboard, Brian.” 

Brian cried out as he felt Jae’s hot mouth on his intimate skin, his thighs shook in Jae’s hands. 

Jae licked around the fluttering ring of muscle, his lips clamping and sucking his Consorts pink prize. Brian gasped and shook above him; unconsciously arching his back and tilting his hips; feeling Jae’s tongue push past his muscle. Jae lapped at the flesh, his tongue teasing Brian’s insides. 

Jae didn’t even care about the obscene noises, he kept his tongue buried inside Brian; tasting every inch of his beautiful Consort. 

“Brian, you taste so good.” He whispered darkly against Brian’s thigh. Moving back towards his prize, tongue darting in and out. 

Jae’s fangs caught playfully on the sensitive skin, Brian cried loudly into the room; his hand coming to tug on Jae’s dark hair. He fell forwards; forehead on the headboard beside his other hand as he tugged on Jae’s hair. 

The Pureblood groaned against the warm skin, he could feel Brian’s body tremble above him and knew the human was close. 

“J-Jae, e-enough please.” Brian whimpered. 

Jae ignored Brian, wanting the human to fall apart. He pushed his tongue as far as he he could; his lips kissing the furled skin. 

Brian yelped softly, his grip in Jae’s hair tight as he attempted to move off Jae’s mouth. Jae’s grip on his thighs kept him in place. 

“J-Jae...e-enough...” 

Jae chuckled darkly against his skin, not stopping as he continued to eat Brian out. 

One of Jae’s hands moved to Brian’s cock, his long fingers wrapping around the hard length. It was leaking pre-come making it easy for Jae to stroke him carefully. He groaned as Brian began to rock his hips; into his hand and his mouth. 

“J-j-Jae...” Brian whimpered, the stimulations too much for him. Jae gasped against his hole as he felt his Consorts orgasm dripping down his fingers. Brian’s body shook, chest falling onto the bed and back arching. 

Jae growled as he pulled away; licking Brian’s hole a few more times before he moved back up; Brian’s head now resting against his chest as he kept stroking his spent cock gently. 

“C’mon BriBri, you’re doing so good for me, look how pretty you are.” He whispered against Brian’s sweaty hair. 

Brian gasped as he moved his gaze to Jae’s, his eyes blown wide and his expression fucked out. 

Jae’s hair was pushed back and his eyes were glittering red, Brian moaned at the seductively beautiful man. 

The Pureblood raised a brow as he felt Brian shuffle; Jae growled when he felt Brian grip his heavy cock and place it at his slick entrance. 

“J-Jae, fuck me.” 

Jae smirked up at him before quickly and carefully flipping them around, Brian’s back hit the bed and he moaned as he felt the vampire enter him in one quick stroke. 

Jae had no restraints, he fucked Brian into the mattress. Brian’s hands gripped the pillow beside his head as he moaned, a trail of drool escaping his mouth; tilting his head back and exposing his throat to the Pureblood. 

“Brian, so pretty,” Jae cooed, leaning down and running his hand over Brian’s throat. 

Brian arched his back as Jae’s hard thrusts didn’t let up; hitting his prostate in every thrust. His already oversensitive cock was hard and leaking again. He knew what he wanted to push him over. 

“J-Jae, bite me,” he whispered hearing Jae chuckle against his throat. His vision saw stars when those fangs pierced his throat, the pull of his blood made Brian release again; Jae’s hips were still doing wonders between his legs. “Jaehyung...”

Jae pulled off his Consort, licking the wounds to heal them as he released inside Brian with a dark groan. Brian’s body trembled beneath him. 

He pulled out watching with fascination as some of his essence dribbled out of Brian’s abused hole. 

Brian kicked him gently as he closed his legs, Jae chuckled; kissing the humans nose softly as he moved aside. “Brian, that was amazing.” Brian smiled up at him and nodded, too exhausted to reply. 

Jae clicked his fingers and Brian felt a soft sensation around him before he realised the Pureblood had cleaned them and the sheets. 

“Brian, sleep now my Consort.” Jae whispered softly, pulling the bedsheet over Brian’s bare body. 

Brian gripped his wrist carefully and smiled. “You too Jae...” his voice was dark and croaky. Jae nodded, spooning behind the human and feeling him relax against him.


	14. Chapter 14

Brian tilted his head as he saw Jae pacing angrily before him. Terry and Don glanced to him briefly as they all sat in Jae’s office. Sungjin was stood beside the Pureblood’s desk. 

“You’re sure that it was empty?” Jae asked the other vampire, a slight growl in his voice. 

Sungjin nodded, “JYP is gone.”

“What of the senate?” Jae questioned, back to them all as he looked out the window. 

Sungjin glanced briefly at Brian before he looked back to Jae’s back. “Yubin-shii is on her was to see you.” 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at that, he didn’t even realise the woman would be returning. 

“Has she finally seen sense?” Jae growled with a slight scoff. 

“We spoke to her,” Terry suddenly spoke up, Brian looked over at his friend before back at Jae. 

Jae turned with a raised brow. “You?”

“She wanted our view on JYP,” Terry added, crossing his arms and glaring at Jae slightly. “Safe to say we gave her a good case.” Terry smirked. 

Sungjin nodded softly before glancing back at Jae. “Master Jae, What do we do next?”

“We see what Yubin has to say. Then we see where JYP is hiding.” Jae instructed, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as he walked past them all and out his office. 

“Jae.” Brian stood to go after him but felt a soft grip on his wrist. 

“Let him go,” Sungjin smiled weakly, “he’s angry, at himself.” 

Brian frowned. “Why though?”

Sungjin sighed softly, tilting his head at Brian slightly, “Brian, JYP escaped because Jae’s focus was on you.”

“So then it’s my fault not Jae’s!” Brian shot back. 

“It’s nobody’s fault, he ran away instead of fighting.” Sungjin declared, giving Brian a hard look, “he hoped that in Jae’s state he’d kill you.”

Brian’s eyes widened as did Don’s and Terry’s. “W-What?” Brian implored, giving Sungjin a confused look. 

“If Jae looses a lot of blood; he can loose his mind. Killing even you, his Consort and most important person.” Sungjin explained. 

“Jae...”

-

Yubin had a raised brow as she glanced around the table. They were all in the dining room; sat at the large table. The elder vampire sat at one end. 

Jae had his arms crossed as he glared at the woman. “Speak.” 

“Jaehyung-shii, I know you’re angry that we didn’t act faster, for that I apologise.” She stopped and glanced at Jae but he was silent, still watching her carefully. “Right now, we don’t know the whereabouts of JYP, but he has to be held accountable for what he’s being doing.”

“You mean you’re going to arrest him?” Brian asked the woman. 

She nodded with a smile. “Yes.”

“He deserves more than that,” Jae growled darkly. Brian glanced beside him at the Pureblood with a worried look; Jae kept his strong gaze on Yubin. 

“That’s not for you to decide Jaehyung-shii.” Yubin’s voice was authoritative as she watched Jae carefully. 

Jae growled darkly before standing up abruptly. “Make sure you find him before I do then.” He snarled as he made his way out of the room. 

“Jae.” Brian watched the Pureblood go. 

“Jaehyung-shii!” Yubin called but Jae ignored her. 

Sungjin sighed, standing up and bowing his head to the elder vampire. “I apologise Yubin-shii, Master Jae is angry that JYP escaped.” 

“It’s fine, he has every right to be angry with us. He’s been telling us for years that JYP was mistreating humans.” She suddenly turned to Brian and the other humans, bowing deeply to them. “I’m sorry.” 

Brian blinked at her, he looked to his friends seeing their shocked expressions too. “It’s okay, as long as JYP gets the punishment he deserves.” Brian answered. 

She nodded, “the senate are trying their best to find him and his Snatchers.” 

“Thank you,” Brian smiled at the woman seeing her sigh softly. 

“I think I should take my leave.” 

Brian bit his lip before clearing his throat gaining her attention. “We appreciate you coming to see us and we hope you keep us updated.”

“Of course,” she grinned. 

Sungjin bowed to her, gesturing for her to follow him. “I’ll see you out.” The two vampires made their way out the room. 

Brian narrowed his eyes before making his way out the room too. “Brian? Where you going?” Terry asked; seeing Brian’s annoyed expression. 

“To see Jae.”

-

Brian made his way through the mansion and towards Jae’s bedroom, he could feel where Jae was in the building. He didn’t even bother knocking; instead he slammed the door open. 

Jae turned to him with a glare but his expression softened slightly when he saw it was Brian that’d entered. 

“Jae? What the hell was that all about?” Brian scolded, seeing the Pureblood blink slightly at his angered tone, “she wants to help you! She even apologised to you!”

Jae growled. “Her apology is too late,” he turned away from Brian with a glare. 

“Jae-“

“Stop. Brian.” Jae turned back with an angered expression, his eyes glinting red with his fangs flashing. 

“You’re chasing away your allies!” Brian bellowed, unbothered about Jae’s angered look. “Do you think you’re indestructible? That you can do this alone? Cos look what happened last time!” 

Jae blinked softly, his expression softening, “Brian...”

“He hurt you! Hurt us...” Brian whispered softly, wrapping his arms around himself. 

Jae smiled gently at his Consort, approaching him slowly. Brian looked up to him with worried eyes; the Pureblood quickly brought Brian into his arms. 

“Brian, you’re so strong. Thank you.”

Brian buried his face in Jae’s chest. “What for?” He muffled. 

“Being there for me, even when I wasn’t beside you.” Jae cupped the back of Brian’s head softly; cradling his Consort in his arms. 

Brian kissed Jae’s chin gently, looking up at him and seeing the pure devotion in the Pureblood’s gaze. “Jae, remember that we’re all here for you. Don’t do it alone anymore.” 

-

“It’s been days! How is there no sign of JYP?” Sonny growled as he slouched on the sofa, crossing his arms and huffing. 

“He’ll be hiding,” Terry answered with a scoff. 

Wonpil nodded, “he knows that Master Jae is after him.”

“In other words he’s a coward,” Dowoon added. The humans chuckled along with the vampires at that. Brian smiled at the calming atmosphere. 

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he tilted his head to see a concerned Junhyeok. “Brian, can I speak with you a minute?” The vampire asked softly. 

“Sure,” he stood and followed after Junhyeok, they walked towards the study where the vampire shut the door behind them, Brian frowned. “What’s up Junhyeok-ah?”

Junhyeok took a deep breath before glancing at Brian with concerned eyes. “I’ve been looking into the restraints that JYP had created to capture Master Jae.” 

“The restraints?” Brian frowned before he remembered the metal restraints that held Jae back in JYP’s mansion. “What about them?”

“They’re advanced machinery,” Junhyeok informed. 

Brian raised a brow slightly, confusion written on his face. “Meaning?”

“JYP probably didn’t make them himself, they’re almost government weaponry.” Junhyeok’s eyes were wide with worry as he spoke his findings. 

Brian blinked at him. “Government? You mean like humans?”

Junhyeok shook his head, “humans don’t know the backgrounds of Pureblood’s.”

Brian frowned at him with a tilt of his head. “So what do you think it is?” He asked. 

“The senate.”

“The senate?” Brian repeated with wide eyes, he frowned as a sudden though came to him. “Why are you telling me?”

Junhyeok glanced around nervously. “Master Jae would go mad if I told him; I don’t have enough evidence to properly back my theory.” 

“Are you confident?”

“Yes.” Junhyeok confirmed with a stern nod. “I wanted to ask you about what happened down there, was JYP more interested in you or Master Jae?”

Brian bit his lip; running his thoughts back to the horrible place. “JYP didn’t fight back as much as I thought he would,” Brian observed. 

“He thought Master Jae would go mad and kill you.” 

Brian’s face dropped at that. “That’s what Sungjin said too,” he whispered softly. 

Junhyeok could see the worried expression on Brian’s face, he smiled gently at the human. “Brian, don’t worry; the fact that he didn’t even attack you means that you mean a lot to Master Jae.” 

“What do we do now then? If what you say is true then that means someone in the senate wants to hurt Jae.” Brian asked, concern laced in his voice. 

“I’ll have to gather more evidence,”  
Junhyeok thought aloud, he smiled over at Brian. “I’ll take Dowoon and we’ll go to the senate; speak with Yubin-shii.”

“Do you think she is trustworthy?” Brian inquired. 

Junhyeok nodded, “she was genuinely apologetic when she came last time.” 

Brian nodded before he bit his lip. “Just be careful.”

The vampire smiled a fanged grin at him before raising a brow. “Try and keep Master Jae busy so he doesn’t realise where we’re going.” 

Brian’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat slightly. “Huh?”

Junhyeok chuckled. “I’ll see you later!” He quickly made his way out of the study and down the corridor. 

“Fuck.” 

-

“Brian? Have you seen Junhyeok and Dowoon?” Jae’s voice suddenly called as he entered the living room, a frown on his face. 

Brian was sat with a book on his lap, he jumped at the Pureblood’s sudden entrance. “Ah, J-Jae!” He stood up and walked over to Jae with a smile. 

The Pureblood raised a brow slightly, “what’s wrong?”

Brian quickly racked his mind, trying to find something to say. “I was wondering if you wanted to get out the mansion for a bit?” He came out with. 

“What?”

“We’ve been inside for days, I want to go outside,” Brian pouted slightly, blinking up at Jae softly. 

The Pureblood smiled weakly. “Brian. No one is stopping you walking around the grounds. You can go outside whenever you want.” 

“I want to go somewhere, away from the mansion.” Brian hinted. 

The Pureblood narrowed his gaze slightly. “No.”

“But-“

“It’s too dangerous now.” Jae argued. 

Brian sighed before gripping Jae’s hand softly, he smiled up at the Pureblood. “Come with me, Jae, please.” He tilted his head softly seeing the Pureblood trying to resist and failing. 

“Fine, only for an hour.” 

Brian internally cheered as he pulled Jae towards the mansions entrance, he cursed when he saw Sungjin approaching them with a slight frown. 

“Master Jae?”

“We’re going out for a bit,” Jae answered the younger vampire. 

Sungjin raised a brow slightly. “Is that wise?”

Brian grinned softly at the vampire. “Don’t worry Sungjin-ah, we’ll be back soon.” 

“Be careful.” Sungjin called after them as they made their way out the mansion. 

Brian quickly grabbed some car keys, clicking it to unlock it and blinking when he saw a sleek black Bentley unlock. 

“Jae, I’ll drive.” The Pureblood raised a brow but said nothing as Brian moved to the drivers side as he sat in the passenger seat. 

Brian drove around for what felt like hours, the roads all abandoned and not really proper roads anymore. He made sure to stay away from places he knew would be crawling with Snatchers. 

Brian could hear Jae sigh softly beside him. “Where are we going? It’s late and dark.” 

Brian scoffed playfully, “don’t tell me you’re scared.” 

“Brian.” Jae warned. 

The human rolled his eyes before he winked playfully at Jae. “Just sit there and stop worrying.” 

Jae shook his head as he glanced out the window, arms crossed over his chest. Brian felt his face fall slightly, did Jae not want be with him right now? He bit his lip as he continued driving down the dark broken roads. 

He smiled when he saw their destination in the distance, he pulled over and stopped the car. Jae looked at him with a frown as he opened the car door and climbed out. 

“Brian?” Jae’s voice came from the car. 

“You coming?” Brian asked softly, smiling at the Pureblood, Jae raised a brow before he followed after Brian, the human was perched on the bonnet of the car overlooking the view; he’d stopped the car on a high ledge. “You can see Hangang bridge from here.” Brian pointed the large structure out as he leaned his head carefully on Jae’s shoulder. 

“It’s not the same when it’s not lit up.” Jae grumbled slightly. 

“Jae...” Brian whispered softly moving away from the Pureblood and sighing. 

“I’m sorry Brian,” Jae sighed. 

Brian shook his head with a soft shrug. “Hey, it’s not your fault.” He sat with his chin on his knees; careful as he was still perched on the car bonnet. 

“Brian.” Jae tilted his head at his Consort. 

Brian wrapped his arms around himself, Jae glanced at him curiously. “I-it’s a bit chilly out here.” Brian chuckled softly. 

“Do you wanna sit back in the car?” Jae suggested. 

The human moved off the car and stood in front of Jae; tilting his head softly and blinking prettily at the Pureblood. “Brian?”

“Jae...” Brian whispered seductively, cupping Jae’s face gently and bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Jae pushed against him, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. 

Brian smiled against Jae’s lips, pulling away and out of Jae’s arms. The Pureblood raised a brow as Brian moved to the back seat of the car smiling at him gently. 

Jae growled softly, following after his Consort. His eyes widened when he saw Brian stretched out over the back seat of his car. “Jae, come on.” 

-

“Hyung are you sure about this?” Dowoon asked as they made their way through the main entrance of the senate. It was surprisingly quiet. 

“I wouldn’t go against Master Jae like this if I wasn’t,” Junhyeok replied with a nervous smile. 

Dowoon tilted his head slightly, “why didn’t you just tell him?” He inquired. 

“I need more proof,” Junhyeok answered, glancing around the almost empty building with a soft frown, “we need to find Yubin-shii,” he instructed. Dowoon nodded. 

Junhyeok unconsciously moved closer to Dowoon as they walked, the people stood around all looked at them with dark expressions. 

“Ah, Jaehyung’s members, what brings you here?” The two members turned at the voice. 

“Sooman-shii,” Junhyeok bowed his head softly, Dowoon doing the same, Junhyeok looked over the elder vampire cautiously, “we were actually after Yubin-shii; is she here?” 

“Actually, she just went out.” Sooman looked disinterested as he spoke, eyes watching the two closely.

Junhyeok blinked softly, not expecting the answer. He felt Dowoon shuffle beside him uncomfortably. “O-oh, then we’ll take our leave.” Junhyeok announced politely. 

“None sense, whatever it is I’m sure I can be of assistance.” Sooman insisted, Junhyeok and Dowoon glanced to each other. “At least come for a drink.” Sooman invited, eyes almost challenging. 

They glanced to each other, Junhyeok nodded his head. “Of course.” 

They followed after Sooman as he led the way through the senate. Dowoon growled slightly; he didn’t recognise this part of the senate at all. “Hyung, I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” he spoke quietly so only Junhyeok could hear. 

“Me too Dowoon-ie,” Junhyeok replied with worried eyes. 

“This way,” Sooman gestured with a fanged grin. 

“Is Seulong-shii here?” Junhyeok inquired. 

The elder vampire raised a brow slightly before shaking his head with an awkward smile. “He’s also out,” he replied. 

“I see,” Junhyeok and Dowoon looked to each other, the elder nodding as they both prepared to walk away. 

Sooman quickly turned on them, a dark glint in his eyes. “Don’t even think about it,” he had a gun out, poised and aimed at them. 

Dowoon stood before Junhyeok protectively; eyes dark as he growled at Sooman. Junhyeok held the younger vampires wrist carefully, looking at Sooman with large eyes. “What have you done...”

A dark chuckle came from behind Sooman followed by a dark and teasing voice. “Hello boys.”

Junhyeok’s eyes widened, seeing them now surrounded. “JYP...”

-

“A-ah, J-Jae...” Brian gasped as he felt Jae’s fingers grip his waist, he was laid naked against the back seats with Jae atop him. 

The Pureblood was attacking his throat with kisses and teasing nips of his fangs. His hips were thrusting deliciously between his legs; hitting his sweet spot on every thrust. 

Brian cradled Jae’s head; fingers running through the soft strands. “Ah, Jae~” he gasped as he felt the vampires fangs pierce his throat; the pull of his blood leaving his body still euphoric. 

He threw his head back, giving Jae better access, Jae sucked before he gasped; pulling himself away from the addictive liquid. He licked over the wounds and pulled back. 

Gazing down at Brian, Jae could see his eyes lidded and a gentle smile on his face. Jae leaned down and kissed Brian’s forehead softly before he began thrusting his hips again. The human was tight around him; his soft moans only made Jae want to fuck him harder. 

Jae placed a hand on the fogged up window, the new position helped him thrust deeper into his Consort. Brian was moaning loudly, no restraints to his beautiful voice as he moaned his enjoyment. 

The human was gripping Jae’s forearms tightly, “J-Jae! Touch me!” He groaned, looking up at the Pureblood and seeing him smirking down at him. 

“So bossy, BriBri,” Jae teased as he bent down; kissing the humans lips and wrapping his long fingers around Brian’s cock. 

Brian’s back arched and he pushed back into the thrusts and into Jae’s hand. He gripped Jae’s shirt and pulled him closer; kissing him again as he felt his orgasm closing in. 

Jae bit his lip playfully, licking at the blood that escaped and watching as his Consort came apart beneath him. His cum coating Jae’s hand as he continued stroking him through his release. 

Brian tightened around his cock making Jae groan before he trusted one last time and emptied inside his Consort. “Brian...”

They laid panting together, Jae brushed some hair gently out of Brian’s face seeing the human smiling up at him in content. 

“Is this what you wanted when you took me all the way out here?” Jae asked fondly but teasingly. 

Brian grinned, winking playfully at the Pureblood. “Maybe..?”

Jae chuckled with a soft shake of his head, “Brian, honestly you-“ his eyes suddenly flashed red; head lifting and alert. 

Brian frowned, “Jae? What is it?” 

The Pureblood looked out the car window and growled, he sat back and opened the door; getting out quickly before turning back to Brian. “Brian, get dressed,” he ordered. 

Brian pulled his clothes towards himself and looked to Jae with confused eyes. “W-what? What’s going on?” 

“Somethings wrong,” Jae answered as he climbed into the drivers seat. 

Brian hastily pulled his clothes on, thankful that at some point Jae had cleaned them. “What do you mean?” 

“Junhyeok, Dowoon, they’re in trouble.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at Jae’s words, “no...”

The car quickly started, Jae driving at a rapid speed back to the mansion. Brian could see the worry in Jae’s expression; he felt his heart drop at hiding the truth from Jae. 

“Brian, what is it?” Jae asked as he glanced back at Brian through the rear view mirror. 

Brian frowned. “Huh?”

“I can feel your guilt.” Jae announced, eyes watching Brian closely. Brian bit his lip, staying silent though it only made Jae narrow his gaze. “Brian,” he prompted. 

“They went to the senate,” Brian admitted. 

Jae’s eyebrow rose, a look of confusion crossing his handsome face. “What? Why?”

Brian sighed, he knew he couldn’t keep it from the Pureblood. “Junhyeok had found something about the restraints JYP used on you.” 

“What? Why didn’t he tell me?” Jae snapped slightly, eyes confused. 

“He was worried that he didn’t have enough evidence,” Brian continued, he didn’t want to get Junhyeok into trouble but he had to tell Jae especially if they were in danger. 

“Evidence?” Jae frowned, Brian nodded but remained silent. He knew that the Pureblood would be angry if he said more. Jae growled slightly at him, “tell me now Brian,” he ordered. 

Brian kept silent still, until the car suddenly came to a stop; he could see the mansion in the distance but Jae stopped to turn and look at him; expression angered.

“Brian, tell me!” He growled darkly, eyes flashing. 

“Someone in the senate might be involved,” Brian replied, seeing the raw anger on Jae’s face. 

The Pureblood sat back in his seat, Brian could see him gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Is that why you brought me out here? To distract me?” Jae grit, eyes angry as he looked back at Brian. 

“Jae-“

“Stop.” Jae mumbled, taking a deep breath before starting the car again, he didn’t look back at Brian as they began to drive again. “Just stay quiet until we get back.” Jae barked back at him. 

“Jae, I’m sorry,” Brian spoke softly, the Pureblood just ignored him as he continued to drive.


	15. Chapter 15

“Master Jae, what is the plan?” Wonpil asked from his place beside Jae. The Pureblood was growling under his breath as he glared out the window into the gardens. 

“I can’t contact the senate at all,” Sungjin added; he’d been trying all day to get through but it just rang out. 

“They should’ve told me what they were doing.” Jae growled darkly, although Brian could hear the worry in the Pureblood’s voice as he stood beside him. 

“Junhyeok didn’t want you to get angry and flip out,” Brian replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jae quickly turned to him with angered eyes. “Flip out?! What the fuck do you think I’m doing now Brian?” 

“Master Jae...” Sungjin spoke softly seeing Jae’s anger raising as he glared at his Consort. 

Brian was stood unbothered with a glare of his own as he stood his ground in front of Jae. “You know what, you’ve been super angry these past few days; it’s no wonder Junhyeok came to me instead of you!” 

Jae’s fangs glistened dangerously as he moved closer to Brian; gripping his chin tightly and making the human look up to him. 

“Brian!” Terry, Don and Sonny were in the room too, all of them moving forward to aid their friend. Brian’s hand moved up; gesturing for them to stay in their place. 

Brian’s eyes were intense as he glared back at Jae’s shining red eyes. “Try me, Jae,” he seethed; anger in his own expression. 

Jae pulled his hand away for the human and shook his head. He had to look away from Brian’s gaze; his eyes were just too expressive. “Get out, all of you humans, now,” Jae ordered. 

“What the-“ Terry growled, moving forwards only to feel Brian’s hand on his shoulder. “Brian?”

“Terry, let’s go,” he sighed. “He’ll remember sooner or later that we’re on his side too,” Brian scowled as he led the humans out of the room. 

Sungjin and Wonpil glanced to each other before the elder sighed and gave Jae a soft look. “Master Jae, maybe you should calm down a bit?” He suggested. 

“Are you lecturing me now?” Jae snapped back, eyes still flashing warningly. 

Sungjin shook his head softly, he gave Jae a small smile. “You’re worried, we understand that; but don’t push us away.” 

“I know,” Jae growled, his fist hitting the door where the humans had just left through. “I’m just frustrated.” 

“Rightfully so, the senate should’ve listened to us months ago!” Wonpil huffed, anger in his own voice. 

“Wonpil.” Sungjin warned softly.

The younger vampire looked up to see Jae and Sungjin gazing at him surprised. He bowed his head shortly; “s-sorry,”

Jae just waved the younger vampire off, “it’s okay,” he sighed, “we’re all ready for this to be over.” 

“Master Jae, I think you should talk to Brian.” Sungjin suggested, seeing Jae’s fists clenched by his sides. 

“You’re right,” Jae sighed back, nodding to the two vampires before making his way out the room. 

He could hear the humans talking in the main room; some of the women and children were involved in the conversations too. It went silent as Jae appeared at the door. 

“Brian?” He called, his Consort turned to him with a raised brow and a shake of his head. 

Don pushed him forwards softly, Brian sighed and moved towards the Pureblood. “Have you calmed down now?” Brian snarled, eyes dark as he glared at Jae. 

“I shouldn’t have let my temper get to me, I’m sorry.” Jae apologised, his head bowed low. 

Brian scoffed softly, Jae raised his head and tilted it softly. “Just remember that we are on your side Jae, we want JYP gone as much as you do,” Brian looked back at the humans, “right?”

“Yeah,” Terry nodded. 

“Hell yeah!” Sonny cheered. 

Jae smiled to them seeing Brian wink at him softly; he nodded to his Consort. 

A sudden change in the atmosphere made Jae frown. He had a bad feeling. “Jae?” Brian asked seeing the deep frown on the Pureblood’s expression. “You okay?”

“Somethings coming,” Jae’s voice sounded like it was in the air as he spoke so gently. 

“What?” Brian’s eyes widened as there was a sudden large bang. 

“What was that?” Don asked, worried. 

They stood and made their way back to the garden room, eyes wide as they saw JYP with his Snatchers and the rogue vampires stood outside. 

“Master Jae...” Wonpil whispered softly, eyes wide and scared. 

Jae’s eyes narrowed at the smug look on JYP’s face as he stood at the front. Jae made his way out of his mansion, Sungjin, Wonpil, Brian, Terry, Don and Sonny following after him. 

“I warned you never to return here JYP.” Jae growled darkly, his eyes flashing red dangerously. 

JYP scoffed, crossing his arms. “I think you’ll see sense when you see what I have,” he clicked his fingers and two of his Snatchers stepped forwards; Jae’s eyes widened as he saw his members. 

“Dowoon! Junhyeok!” Wonpil cried, they both looked beaten. Sungjin held the younger vampire back slightly. 

“You’re making a mistake coming here,” Jae warned. 

JYP raised his head. “You have something of mine, I’d like them back,” he made a glance at the humans stood behind Jae to emphasise what he wanted. 

“Master Jae, look,” Sungjin spoke softly; Jae could see Yubin and Seulong being held by JYP too. “Where is Sooman?” 

“That bastard, he’s with JYP.” Jae growled under his breath. The said man wasn’t visible but Jae knew that he was the one Junhyeok had been wary of. 

“Come get us if you want us!” Terry suddenly bellowed, standing strong and proud as he stood beside Jae. 

Don moved beside him, “you don’t think we can beat you huh?” He chortled. 

“We’ve done it twice before!” Sonny added mockingly. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw more of the humans joining; stood behind and ready to support him. He felt Brian beside him; the glanced down at his Consort seeing Brian grin up at him. 

JYP was seething at the humans rebellion and their choice to support Jae. “Jaehyung! You’re a fool to take on me!” 

“Bring it on.” Jae challenged. 

JYP grit his fangs turning to his people. “Get them!” He shouted. “Get my humans back! Alive or dead I can take their blood!” He instructed, the Snatchers and the rogue vampires charging towards them. 

“Ready guys! Go!” Terry ordered; the humans making their way with their weapons in hand. 

Brian felt a strong grip on his wrist, he saw Jae’s eyes gazing into his own. “Brian, stay safe,” the vampire whispered. 

“You too, Jae,” the Pureblood nodded softly before he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of purple smog. Brian’s eyes widened as he saw a purple glass shield appear around the mansion, protecting the weaker humans that were still inside. 

Wonpil and Sungjin quickly made their way towards the Snatchers that held their friends. 

Wonpil quickly went for the shins of the one gripping Dowoon; the Snatcher growled as he stumbled slightly. Dowoon used the opportunity to head butt the man; making him drop him. Wonpil quickly helped him to his feet. 

“Thanks hyung,” Dowoon smiled. 

Wonpil pouted, hitting the younger vampires arm, “Dowoon! Are you okay? What were you thinking?” He scolded. 

“I’m fine hyung,” Dowoon chuckled awkwardly. 

“Y-Yah! A bit of help would be good!” Sungjin bellowed as he and Junhyeok held back the rogue vampires. 

“Sungjin-hyung!”  
“Junhyeok-hyung!”

Brian quickly turned as a rogue came for him; he pulled out his dagger and slashed the creature. He watched as it fell dead on the floor. Glancing at his friends he could see that thankfully the humans were a lot more skilled than both the rogues and the Snatchers. 

He looked around to see if he could find Jae, there was too much commotion that he couldn’t see his Pureblood. 

“Brian! Focus!” Terry’s voice came, Brian quickly moved just as a Snatcher headed for him. 

“Hey pretty thing,” the man slurred, grinning nastily at Brian, “can’t wait to get you back home,” he growled. 

Brian flinched, pulling out his gun and aiming at at the vampire. He raised a brow slightly and scoffed; “you won’t shoot that.” He roared as a bullet sailed through his shoulder. 

“Next time I’ll do a kill shot,” Brian warned, the Snatcher fell to the floor clutching his bloodied shoulder; Brian could see that the rogues around him suddenly perked up. They moved closer to the Snatcher before gurgling; Brian’s eyes widened in horror as they began to attack the Snatcher; him crying out. 

Brian moved back; away from the scene; he just hoped that none of his friends were bleeding. He could see Junhyeok moving towards where Yubin and Seulong were being held. Brian made his way towards the vampire, “Junhyeok-ah!”

“Brian,” Junhyeok looked glad to see him. Brian nodded back at him, they both moved towards the Snatchers holding the elders. 

The Snatchers growled as Brian stood before them with his gun aimed. “Let them go, now.”

One of them scoffed, “gonna have to try harder that that, street rat.” 

Brian smirked making the two Snatchers growl. Suddenly they both yelped as they were hit in the back of the head by Junhyeok and his gun. Yubin and Seulong fell from their grips; both of them had the familiar handcuffs on. 

“Junhyeok-ah?” Brian called, seeing the vampire searching the Snatchers pockets. 

“JYP has more weapons, he may try to use them on Master Jae!” Junhyeok warned as he unlocked the cuffs and helped the elder up. They both looked weak and dazed.

“Jae...” Brian bit his lip; he still couldn’t see the Pureblood. 

“Brian, help me get them inside,” Brian nodded, taking Seulong’s arm; as he was slightly more built than Junhyeok; and helping the elder to his feet. 

Dowoon appeared beside them, keeping the enemy back as they helped the elders towards the mansion. Brian was amazed when the shield allowed them entrance. 

“What..?”

“It’s Master Jae’s shield, only people he trusts can be let in and out,” Junhyeok explained. 

“Junhyeok-ah, Where is Jae? I can’t see him!” Brian asked, eyes wide and worried. 

Junhyeok shook his head weakly, “I don’t know either, JYP is still stood out there but he has all those weapons.” He sounded worried too. 

“What weapons does he have?” Brian asked, Junhyeok shook his head; he didn’t know. 

“I-I can tell you,” a small voice came from between them. Brian blinked down seeing Yubin trying to sit up. 

“Yubin-shii, you should rest,” Junhyeok insisted. 

She shook her head as they helped her sit; “No, Jaehyung could be in danger,” her voice was weak but she wanted to speak; wanted to help. She looked to Brian as she spoke, “he has a sword, one made from the same material as those handcuffs;” she informed. 

Brian’s eyes widened, remembering what the cuffs had done to Jae. 

“Jae...”

Some of the humans came out to see what was happening. An elder woman approached with a soft motherly smile. “We will look after them, go back.” 

“Thank you,” Brian smiled at her, standing and turning to Junhyeok, “let’s go,” the vampire nodded.

“Brian, get to Jae,” Junhyeok coached seeing Brian smile and nod, “and, be careful!”

Brian made his way across the gardens, he gasped when he saw some of the humans dead on the floor. He felt a strong grip on his arm turning to see Terry with a soft smile and a large gash on his arm; “Terry...” 

“Take this,” he gave Brian a large sword; Brian frowned but said nothing, instead he nodded as he took the offered weapon, “find him, he can stop this,” Terry smiled weakly. 

“Look after the others,” Brian spoke softly. 

Terry nodded with a weak smile. “You know I will,” he pulled the younger into a hug, “be careful,” Brian nodded against the taller man’s shoulder before pulling away and heading off again; the sword in his hand. Ready. 

He growled as he saw JYP stood with his arms crossed grinning at the carnage before him. Brian stood before the man, eyes narrowed and dark. 

JYP raised a brow at him. “Street rat, you’re still alive?”

“You’re still alive?” Brian repeated back. 

JYP scoffed, “Where is he? Where is your Master?” He was looking around trying to locate Jae. 

“Why take on someone you can’t beat? Why are you doing this?” Brian growled, gripping the sword tighter as JYP narrowed his eyes. 

“You humans need to learn your place!” He bellowed angrily; suddenly launching himself at Brian with a sword of his own; it was a deep black. 

Brian held the man back, he could feel JYP’s strength through the blade; it made Brian stumble back slightly. JYP snarled as Brian moved back, he lashed out again; slashing the sword at Brian. 

Brian managed to move out of the way but he still yelped as he felt the sword knick his chest. “A-ah!” He cried softly as he fell to the floor; the cut was stinging. 

“You smell delicious, street rat, no wonder he keeps you.” JYP gripped Brian’s hair tightly; pulling him up and snarling darkly. “Maybe I should have a taste?” He moved to Brian’s chest. 

“N-no...” Brian pushed harshly at the man’s shoulders. 

“Argh!!!” JYP suddenly flinched back, holding his arm where it was now cut open. 

Brian looked up to see Jae stood in front of him protectively. “Never touch what is mine!” He roared; eyes on fire as he glared at JYP. 

JYP scoffed; his breathing deep as he tried to mask his pain. “Come to save your rat?”

Brian stood up shakily, feeling Jae’s arm wrap around his waist. “Jae, he has a weapon,” Brian warned, glancing at the black blade in JYP’s hand. 

Jae smiled as he leaned down; placing a soft kiss to Brian’s chest making the humans eyes widen, his cut healing slowly. “So do I,” Jae whispered. 

In Jae’s hand suddenly appeared a large sword; it had purple specks in the blade and there was a soft hum of energy around them. “J-Jae?”

“Sorry I took so long, I haven’t used these powers in so long.” Jae sounded slightly sheepish. 

JYP snarled. “Ancient Pureblood weapons are nothing against me!” He suddenly leaped again; aiming for the Pureblood. 

“Jae!”

Brian felt the Pureblood push him back before he heard a clash of metal, he could see that Jae’s sword was now glowing purple as it hit JYP’s. 

Brian watched as the two duelled; he could see that Jae was a lot faster and more skilful that JYP. But JYP’s sword looked as though it were pulling energy from Jae; the Pureblood looked tired but he still fought. 

He growled as he stood; picking up his own sword; he didn’t want to just stand on the sidelines. He suddenly felt as though his body was frozen; he could see purple smog around his feet. Jae was keeping him away. Brian growled. “Jae! Let me help you!” 

The Pureblood was too preoccupied with JYP to answer him back; Brian tried to move but he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to just stand and watch; goddamnit! 

“You think you hold more power than me?” JYP teased as he pushed against Jae’s blade with his own. 

Jae growled. “You are pushing the boundaries of what is right and what is wrong, weapons like that shouldn’t be created.” 

Brian’s eyes widened as he saw a figure heading towards them. “Jae! Look out!” 

Jae quickly jumped in the air missing the dagger that was about to pierce into his shoulder. He stood in front of Brian and growled at the new face. “Sooman...”

“Jaehyung, you should’ve stayed on our side,” Sooman shook his head slightly. Brian was thankful that he had a normal knife in his hand not one of the enhanced machined ones. 

“Never.” Jae growled back at the man. 

Brian bit his lip, tugging on Jae’s shirt; “Jae. Let me help you,” he pleaded. 

“It’s dangerous,” Jae shot back, voice low so only Brian could hear. 

“I’ve faced worse that this! Trust me!” Brian shot back, gripping his sword tightly. 

“Enough!” JYP bellowed seeing them talking to each other. He narrowed his eyes at Jae. “Let’s end this!”

“Brian, now!” Jae ordered, Brian quickly made his way over to Sooman taking the man off guard as he began to fight him. The elder was slow but he had a good aim; Brian had to block all of his attacks with his sword. The elder was growling as Brian was forcing him away from where JYP and Jae were fighting. 

He could still hear the clash of their swords behind him but he wanted to get Sooman away; then Jae wouldn’t have to worry about him. 

Sooman growled as he pushed Brian back making him groan as he fell against a tree hard. “Enough human! It is time for your end!”

“Or yours?”

“What?” Sooman frowned as he glanced behind him; eyes wide when he saw the three humans stood behind him. Don quickly knocked the vampire out with the back of his gun; the elder falling to the floor. 

Brian smiled up at his friends; glad that they were all okay. He took the offered hand that Sonny gave him; the larger man pulling him to his feet. 

“Thanks guys,” he grinned playfully. 

“Anytime.” Terry shrugged with a smirk. “Go to him,” Terry continued, “we got this.” 

Brian nodded, walking around his friends and back towards where Jae was. Suddenly a large surge of energy flowed past them all; knocking everyone to their feet. 

“Jae..?” Brian whispered softly; he attempted to stand up but the energy forced him down. He growled darkly, using all the strength he had to pull himself up; his sword in the ground as he pulled his body up. He squinted his eyes open; gasping when he saw the two vampires duelling. 

The energy stopped, Brian used the opportunity to run towards them; he could see that JYP had a large gash on his chest; he looked like he was seething as he growled at Jae. 

The elder vampire moved quickly; taking Jae off guard. Brian’s eyes widened as he saw JYP’s sword sprout black smog before he attacked Jae; he heard the Pureblood grunt as he was hit. 

“Jae! No!” Brian cried seeing the Pureblood fall to the ground clutching at his face. 

“Yes!” JYP chuckled darkly. 

Brian growled as he pulled the gun out from his jacket; his hands were shaking as he aimed it at the vampire; JYP was too focused on Jae that he didn’t notice Brian until the bullet sailed into his shoulder. 

JYP roared in pain; his red angered eyes flashing to Brian; “you! Little bitch!” He moved towards Brian with the sword; Brian quickly moved out of his way but the vampire was faster; managing to cut Brian’s arm. 

Brian yelped but stayed stood; ignoring the pain and instead aiming his gun again he growled when he realised he hadn’t reloaded. JYP manically laughed as he approached Brian; “it’s over street rat.” 

Brian stood his ground, holding his sword in front of him; he glanced at the side only to frown when he saw that Jae had disappeared. “Jae..?” He whispered softly. 

He flinched as JYP moved closer; the vampire looked overly proud of himself at Brian’s slight fear. Brian held his sword as JYP’s black blade came for him; he held the vampire back; he cried out at the pain flaring in his shoulder as he fought to hold JYP back. 

“Give up!” JYP spat, eyes mad as he pushed against Brian’s blade; Brian growled as he felt his feet skidding on the ground; JYP too strong for him, “die!” JYP roared. 

Brian closed his eyes as he fell to his knees, he heard the clang of metal before he felt warm liquid on his skin. Frowning, he glanced up to see Jae stood before him; purple smog around him as he seethed. 

“Jae..?” Brian tried; standing on shaking legs, he gasped when he saw JYP in Jae’s grasp. 

The Pureblood held the elder vampire by the throat; his fingers digging deeper into JYP’s flesh, blood seeping down Jae’s hands. Brian could see JYP struggle; his hands clawing pathetically at Jae’s hand but the Pureblood didn’t move. 

“Now it’s your time to die,” Jae growled, his voice dark. Brian’s eyes widened as he watched Jae rip open JYP’s throat; the vampire gurgled as he fell to the floor; body twitching. 

Brian could see Jae raising his glowing blade; he watched in horror as Jae stabbed the vampire in the chest; straight through his heart. “Oh my god...” Brian whispered in horror. 

Jae turned to face him; Brian took a step back in fear. Jae’s eyes were a dangerous red; his fangs bloodied and he had an open wound on the top of his eyebrow that was leaking black smog as well as blood. 

“Brian! No!” Sungjin bellowed as he ran towards them. “Stay away from him!” He cried. 

Brian frowned. “What..?” He suddenly felt a strong grip on his shoulders; he yelped as he felt more blood pour from his wound. Jae’s eyes were trained on his wound as he gripped Brian tightly. “J-Jae, you’re hurting me!” Brian yelped. 

The Pureblood narrowed his gaze; “you’re mine Brian,” he growled aggressively before he suddenly pierced Brian’s throat. Brian cried as he felt Jae drink from him; the usual euphoria replaced by fear and pain. 

“Master Jae!” Sungjin shouted. 

“Stop!” Junhyeok’s voice added. 

Brian felt his legs tremble; his vision darkening as Jae kept drinking from him; he knew that the Pureblood couldn’t stop. Couldn’t control himself. 

With trembling hands; Brian reached from his gun; pulling it out carefully before cocking it and aiming it at Jae, “Jae, I’m sorry.”

“Brian!” Junhyeok cried, seeing the weapon in Brian’s hand. 

Jae roared as he pulled away; a bullet now in his abdomen. Brian fell to the floor; his vision blurring before he felt a strong chest and a familiar presence beside him. 

“Hold on Brian!” It was Terry’s voice, he sounded shaky like he was crying. Brian just smiled as he felt the darkness take him. 

———-

Guys... we got tickets!!! We’re going to see DAY6 on 20th December for their Christmas concert!!! 🥺🥺🎉🎉🎉

SO EXCITED!! 🤯🤩🤩🤩


	16. Chapter 16

Brian groaned as he felt a pain in his neck and his shoulder. His whole body felt stiff and he was exhausted. 

“Brian?” A soft voice beside him made him open his eyes. Don was smiling down at him softly; “thank god you’re awake.” His friend looked tired; his eyes dark as he glanced gently at Brian. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Brian croaked making Don chuckle weakly. He tried to sit up but fell back. 

“Just lie back, Brian, you’re extremely weak.” Don sighed. 

Brian pouted but did as he was told; he could see he was in his own room in the mansion. “How long have I been out?” He asked his friend. 

Don looked thoughtful before he smiled softly. “This is day six.”

“Six?!” Brian’s eyes were wide. 

The elder nodded, he stood from his seat and moved to sit on the bed beside Brian. “You’re awake now, that’s all that matters.” Brian nodded softly back. 

There was a soft knock on the door followed by a soft voice. “Brian?” Junhyeok moved around the door with a weak smile and a mug. 

“Junhyeok-ah,” Brian nodded to the vampire as he sat down on the chair that Don was previously sat on. 

“How’re you doing?” Junhyeok asked softly, Brian just nodded back at him. “Good,” Junhyeok smiled. He handed the cup over to the human, “this should help you feel better.” 

Brian took the cup and grimaced slightly at the green liquid inside. “What is it?”

“A herbal remedy.” 

Brian nodded as he took a deep breath before sitting up; Don helped him carefully. He pinched his nose as he drank down the liquid; both Don and Junhyeok chuckled at him softly. 

They sat in a comfortable silence until Brian couldn’t hold back his question. “Where’s Jae?” Don and Junhyeok looked to each other before the vampire bit his lip. “Is he okay?”

“He’s okay,” Junhyeok deadpanned. 

Brian frowned slightly at the vague answer. “Then what is it?”

The vampire sighed, looking at Brian directly as he spoke, “Brian, he feels terrible.”

“What?” Brian frowned. 

“He almost killed you.” Don growled beside him. 

Brian’s eyes widened at that, he instinctively moved his hand to his throat; flinching at the flare of pain; he felt the bandage there. Gripping the bedsheet, Brian shook his head. “Well he didn’t.” 

“That’s not the point, he is beating himself up about it.” Junhyeok informed, crossing his arms. “And he’s still angry at the senate.” 

“He should be,” Don grumbled; “he shouldn’t have lost control like that,” the human argued. 

Junhyeok nodded his head. “I’ve never seen Master Jae like that before.” 

“He frightened me.” Brian admitted, picking at his bedsheet; eyes downcast. 

“Brian...” Don said softly. 

Brian sighed, looking up at them both with a sad smile. “But I still love him.” 

Their eyes widened at his confession. “Brian,” Junhyeok smiled softly; patting the humans shoulder gently. 

“I haven’t told him, but I feel like I should tell him.” Brian could feel his cheeks heat up softly. 

Don chuckled softly, “you bun,” he stroked Brian’s hair gently making Brian grin at him. 

“First we have to make sure you’re well and strong,” Junhyeok announced with a determined look on his face. Brian and Don just chuckled at the vampire. 

-

Brian didn’t realise just how weak he was, it took another two days before he was back on his feet and walking around again. He hadn’t seen Jae and the Pureblood hadn’t been to see him either. Sungjin had told him he was at the senate settling things but Brian wasn’t told anymore. 

He made his way into the living room, frowning when he saw it empty. He could hear muffled voices from the dining room. 

“Brian-hyung, should you be up and about?” Brian jumped slightly at the deep worried voice. 

He smiled at the young vampire. “I’m okay, Dowoon-ie,” he reassured. 

Dowoon smiled with a nod, he looked glad to see Brian. He tilted his head softly, “can I get you anything?” He suggested. 

Brian smiled but shook his head before glancing around the living room again, “where is everyone?” He asked the vampire. 

Dowoon looked thoughtful before he smiled wide. Brian chuckled at the young vampire; he was slow but cute. “I think the humans are talking with Yubin-shii,” he informed. 

The human frowned. “She’s here?”

Dowoon nodded. “Yeah.” He gripped his chin in a thinking gesture. “Something about rebuilding Seoul.” 

“Rebuilding..?” Brian whispered softly. His mind opening at the possibilities. With JYP gone the humans were practically free now. 

“Master Jae was there too,” Dowoon added with a smile. 

Brian’s eyes widened and his interest perked. “Jae? Do you know where he is now?” The young vampire’s eyes widened like he wasn’t suppose to tell Brian. Brian pouted softly with large eyes. “Dowoon-ie~” he sang. 

Dowoon chuckled as he glanced out the window at the gardens. Brian tilted his head as he followed the vampires gaze. “I think he’s in the gardens,” Dowoon grinned. 

Brian smiled, pulling the vampire into a soft hug. “Thank you,” he whispered softly. Dowoon nodded as he watched Brian go. 

Junhyeok stood against the doorframe with a smile on his face. “Honestly, Yoon Dowoon.”

“Ah, hyung!” Dowoon scratched the back of his head distractingly. Junhyeok raised a brow at him making the younger sigh, “I just want them to be happy.” 

Junhyeok chuckled at that, “you big softie,” he gave the younger a soft kiss on the cheek before moving towards the dining room; Dowoon hot on his heels. 

-

Brian made his way across the well kept grass, he flinched slightly remembering the carnage that had happened only a week ago. He could see Jae’s tall figure stood overlooking the small pond; he had his signature three piece suit on. He always made Brian feel underdressed in his hoodie and jeans. 

Brian frowned slightly; he could swear Jae’s hair looked darker? 

“Jae...” he whispered softly. 

The Pureblood turned around quickly, clearly caught off guard. Brian’s eyes widened seeing the beautiful man before him. Jae now had a black scar above his eyebrow from JYP’s weapon; instead of it looking disturbing Brian found it attractive. 

“Brian?” Jae’s eyes were wide as he looked over the human. 

“You’re okay,” Brian smiled, moving closer to the Pureblood. 

Jae took a step back, “Brian, I-“

“Stop, I know you’re just going to apologise and I don’t want to hear it.” Brian shot back before the Pureblood could speak. “We both hurt each other, but we’re both okay,” he continued, gazing up at Jae with soft eyes. “JYP is gone now, we’re free.”

“Brian, you’ll never be free.” Jae growled. 

Brian’s eyes narrowed slightly at Jae’s words. “Don’t try and push me away. I’m with you Jae, to me that is freedom.” He declared. 

The Pureblood looked surprised at his words but he still remained; shaking his head. “I almost killed you, Brian,” Jae emphasised, glancing at the bandage on Brian’s neck. 

“I shot you.” Brian shot back. 

“It’s not the same!” Jae bellowed, moving closer to Brian. “I could do that again; I can’t control myself.”

Brian sighed, “Jae. I trust you.” He said softly, gazing up at Jae and seeing the burning emotions in the vampires eyes. “I’ll admit you did scare me, but I still.. I still..” he swallowed as his nerves kicked in. 

“Brian?” Jae tilted his head softly. 

“Jae, I love you.” 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly before a soft smile took his handsome face. He pulled the human in to his arms, “Brian...” he cupped Brian’s head against him gently. 

Brian pushed away slightly to look up at the Pureblood. “So stop blaming yourself! If you loose it again we’ll get through it! I don’t care what you do to me, as long as I know that you love me that’s all that matters to me!” Brian could feel tears fall down his cheeks. 

“Don’t cry, Brian,” Jae wiped the humans tear softly. 

“I love you Jae, so much.” Brian whispered, wrapping his arms around the Pureblood and holding him close again. 

“Brian, I love you too, never forget that.” Jae echoed; his hand cupping Brian’s head again. He swayed them softly, feeling Brian trembling against him softly. “Are you cold?”

Brian shook his head against Jae’s chest. “I’m okay, let’s stay like this for a while.” Jae smiled against the soft black hair, kissing the crown of Brian’s head and holding him close. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Jae carefully stroking Brian’s hair, Brian felt relaxed and safe in the Pureblood’s arms. 

“Master Jae! Brian!” Sungjin’s voice suddenly called making them pull apart and glance to him. He looked guilty at having to make them part. He bowed to Jae softly. “Yubin-shii wants to speak with you both.” 

Jae growled slightly, pulling further away from Brian; his anger peeking. The human smiled up at him gently, linking their fingers together. “Let’s go.”

-

Jae sat at the head of the table, Brian beside him as they looked to Yubin at the opposite end of the table. 

She sighed softly, “Jaehyung-shii, I can see you are still angry, I just want you to know that no charges will be brought to you because of JYP’s death.”

Brian frowned slightly at that. “Good! Why should Jae be punished for getting rid of such a terrible man?” He questioned. 

“The vampire community has strong views on killing elite members,” Yubin explained only to hear Jae growl darkly. “Of course, because of the circumstances JYP was no longer classed as an elite.”

“What about Sooman?” Sungjin asked. 

“He has been sentenced to jail,” Yubin replied, she looked slightly guilty as she spoke. Brian could see that Sooman’s betrayal had hurt her. “As I was saying to your comrades, we will try and rebuild Seoul; hopefully humans will come out of hiding and civilisation can expand again.”

“The civilisation you killed,” Jae shot back dangerously.

“Jae...” Brian whispered, seeing the vampires anger increase. 

Yubin bowed her head shortly, “I understand, I apologise for not acting earlier.” 

“What about the Snatchers?” Junhyeok deflected, uncomfortable that the elder was bowing to them. 

“All of them were captured,” she informed. “I just wanted you to be aware that we are trying to rebuild everything,” Her gaze was on Jae but he just glanced away unbothered. “Jaehyung-shii?” 

Jae just glared at the woman, nodding his head nonchalantly. Brian bit his lip before bowing to Yubin; “thank you, Yubin-shii.” 

She smiled weakly at him before standing. “I shall take my leave then; Terry-shii; I will be in contact.” Brian frowned slightly as she spoke to his friend. 

“Of course.” Terry replied with a bow of his head. 

Yubin made her way out and the room was suddenly sat in an uncomfortable silence. 

“Make sure you tread carefully with the senate, Terry.” Jae suddenly spoke; catching everyone off guard. 

Terry looked surprised that the Pureblood had spoken to him. “I-I will.” He replied. 

“I’ll take my leave.” Jae announced as he stood; making his way out of the dining room. 

Brian stood up after him but the Pureblood had already gone. “Jae..?”

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, turning to see Sungjin smiling weakly. “He’s angry, let him blow off steam.” 

-

Brian had retired to his room in the early evening, he hadn’t seen Jae for the rest of the day. He sighed as he settled into bed with a book in his hand; he tried to focus on the small print but he just couldn’t. 

He wanted to see Jae, be with him.

Junhyeok had told him to wait it out, if Jae felt he was in control then he’d come and see Brian on his own. Brian respected that, he didn’t want to cause the Pureblood more problems. 

He sighed as he tried to focus on reading, his neck throbbed slightly making him growl. He’d taken off the bandage and seen the huge purple bruise on his neck; it wasn’t attractive but he found it more comfortable to sleep without it on. 

Deciding that the book wasn’t going to be read tonight; Brian closed it and placed it on the side table. It was already late and he was yawning; he wanted to see Jae; spend the night with him, but he knew that the Pureblood would come to him when he was ready. 

He sighed again before shifting down into his bedsheet; he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to take him. 

-

When he next opened his eyes, Brian groaned when he saw it was still dark outside. Glancing to the alarm clock beside him he could see that it read 4:56am. He growled softly before sitting up; running a hand through his hair. 

“Damnit...” he sighed heavily; moving his body and pulling himself out of bed. Maybe a walk would help him. 

The mansion was surprisingly silent as he made his way down the large main staircase; the corridor lights were on like normal but it seemed like everyone was still in bed. He’d noticed long ago that the vampires had the same sleeping habits as humans. 

He made his way into the kitchen, heading to the fridge and pulling out some snacks; he couldn’t help himself. Brian munched on the snacks and poured himself a glass of water as he sat on the island in the kitchen; looking out over the mansions driveway. 

A sudden soft bang from down the corridor made him jump. He frowned slightly as his eyes widened. 

Carefully and quietly, he made his way towards the door; peeking around it to see if anyone was down the corridor. He couldn’t see anyone; biting his lip he made his way down the still lit up corridor only to frown when he saw Jae’s office door open slightly and the sound of soft growls. 

He glanced around the door to see Jae sat in his office chair; head in his hands; there was a soft hum of energy in the room. “Jae..?” He whispered softly as he stepped into the room. 

Jae’s head perked up and his eyes widened when he saw Brian stood there concerned. “Brian?” He glanced at his watch before standing and moving towards the human; “What are you doing up at this time?” His hands came to rest on Brian’s hips; his long fingers tracing patterns through Brian’s thin pyjama trousers. 

“I-I couldn’t sleep.” Brian answered back softly. 

Jae’s fingers tightened on his hips making Brian gasp. “Are you okay?” Jae asked in concern. 

Brian nodded before he glanced around the room, he could see it was in array; Jae was usually neat and tidy. “What are you doing in here, Jae?” Brian frowned softly. 

Jae moved away from him slightly, sitting against his desk and running a hand through his dark purple hair. “I was... thinking,” he offered. 

“Huh? About what?” Brian pushed, moving closer until their knees touched. 

Jae’s eyes looked up to him; Brian could see the anxiousness in his gaze. “The rebuilding of Seoul that everyone was talking about,” he admitted. 

Brian frowned slightly. “Are you angry about it?”

“I don’t know!” Jae’s hands raised slightly, Brian kept his ground even as the vampire growled darkly. “I keep thinking things and it makes me angry.”

Brian sighed softly; moving even closer to the Pureblood, between his legs. He held Jae’s chin; tipping it up slightly as they were gazing at each other. “What are you thinking?” He whispered softly, one of his fingers tracing the black scar now above Jae’s eyebrow. 

“That you’ll want to go back with the other humans.”

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at Jae’s admission. “Jae...” he stroked the hair at the back of Jae’s neck softly. 

“But, Brian I am selfish,” Jae continued, his hands coming to grip the back of Brian’s thighs; keeping him in place. “I won’t let you go, I want to keep you here with me, forever.” 

“J-Jae-“ Brian could feel a smile on his lips. 

Jae pulled Brian closer, making Brian place his hands on the Pureblood’s shoulders to keep his balance. 

“I’m sorry, I just love you so much, the thought of losing you scares me.”

“Jae,” Brian smiled at the vampire, leaning down to kiss the Pureblood’s lips gently. “I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered against Jae’s lips; their foreheads together. “I’m your Consort, and I chose this path.” 

“Brian...” Jae pulled the human into another kiss; his grip on Brian’s thighs tight. 

Brian yelped when Jae suddenly stood up, his grip on Brian’s thighs pulling the human onto his desk with Jae leaning over him. 

Jae’s kiss deepened making Brian groan into their mouths, he felt Jae’s hand tugging on the bottom of his shirt slightly; his movements desperate. His other hand still gripping Brian’s inner thigh; pushing Brian back against the desk further. 

Brian pulled away with a moan, he felt Jae’s lips travel over his jawline before the Pureblood suddenly stopped. “J-Jae?” Brian whispered breathlessly. 

He could hear the vampires deep breathing before he felt Jae’s long fingers trace the bruise on his throat. “Jae...”

“I hurt you...”

“Jae, I’m fine,” Brian’s voice was stern, he cupped Jae’s face and tilted his head up so they were gazing at each other. Jae looked extremely guilty. “Jae, I-I was waiting for you,” he admitted; voice deep and sensual. 

Jae raised a brow slightly before chuckling, “really..?”

Brian moved closer to the vampire again, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. “I miss you, Jae.” Brian whispered, giving Jae’s lips a soft kiss. 

“Brian...” Jae groaned softly against their linked lips; cupping Brian’s chin and tilting his head to deepen it again. Brian moaned as he felt the vampires tongue exploring his mouth. 

There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere, and then Brian suddenly felt soft bedding beneath him; his breath hitched when he realised he was also naked.

“Jae...” he breathed, feeling the vampire move above him; he too was now naked. Brian couldn’t help but glance down the vampires slim lean body. His eyes widened and a frown furrowed his brow when he saw a bandage on Jae’s stomach. 

Jae noticed where Brian was looking; he gripped Brian’s chin softly; tilting his head up, “Brian, look at me,” he whispered seeing the guilt now reflecting in Brian’s eyes. “I’m okay, like you are,” he added with a gentle smile. 

“Jae...”

The Pureblood brushed some stray dark strands from Brian’s face with an adoring smile. “We’ve both hurt each other, but it’s in the past now,” he kissed Brian’s lips softly, resting their foreheads together. “BriBri, don’t take those beautiful eyes off me, ever.”

“Never...” Brian replied with a soft chuckle, he felt Jae smile against his lips before the Pureblood pressed a soft kiss there. 

He could feel Jae’s long fingers tracing down his body; unconsciously Brian spread his legs to give the vampire full access of his body. 

“Such a tease, BriBri...” Jae chuckled before he swallowed Brian’s gasp as he entered two slick fingers into the human. 

Brian whimpered, when had Jae even got the lube? He could feel the vampire stretching him open, his lips were keeping Brian occupied; kissing, licking and nibbling at his lips. 

Brian felt Jae’s other hand move to his cock, stroking him in time with the thrust of his fingers. Brian gasped and threw his head back, feeling the long fingers rub over the bundle of nerves inside him. 

Jae’s eyes watched Brian’s expressions closely, his fingers; now three, stretching the human whilst his other hand kept him on the edge. Brian gripped the pillow beside his head; he kept his eyes on Jae making him moan louder at the Pureblood’s expression. Jae looked transfixed, his dark eyes never looking away from Brian as he continued stroking him inside and out. 

“Are you feeling good, Brian?” Jae asked with a smirk. 

Brian panted; his back arching slightly at the Pureblood’s ministrations. “Y-Yeah-so good...” he whimpered, feeling his toes curl. 

Jae licked his lips as he felt pre-cum run down his fingers; the slick made it easier for him to tease his Consort. He twisted his hand and teased Brian’s slit; Brian gasped; his thighs trembling.

“J-Jae!” Brian cried out; feeling the vampire shift slightly. He whined when he felt Jae pull out his fingers only to groan when he felt something bigger and hotter at his entrance. He relaxed as he felt Jae push inside, the vampire kept a strong grip on his cock; if he hadn’t Brian would’ve cum just from the Pureblood entering him. 

“So pretty, Brian,” Jae cooed, giving Brian a minute to adjust before he angled and thrust. Brian cried out as every thrust hit his prostate straight on; he held onto Jae’s shoulders as the Pureblood didn’t let up; his hips doing amazing things between Brian’s legs. 

Brian gazed up at Jae through clouded eyes, the vampires hair had fallen into his face; his handsome features contorted in arousal. His eyes were flashing red as he kept Brian’s gaze; the black scar above his eyebrow just made him look more dangerous and alluring. 

The Pureblood brought his other hand to Brian’s cock, both now stroking and massaging the column of flesh like Brian had done to him. His Consort’s back arched beautifully; Jae’s thrusts and his hands driving Brian insane. 

“Jae.. p-please...” Brian whimpered, his grip on Jae’s shoulders hard. 

“What? What do you want BriBri?” Jae asked as his hips picked up speed; slamming into the beautiful creature beneath him. 

“H-harder... faster... f-fuck me...” Brian cried; “let me come..” he whimpered the last part; his body trembling in Jae’s hands. 

Jae growled as he continued stroking and thrusting; the bed creaking with the force of his thrusts; he could see Brian throw his head back and tug him down slightly. He was offering his throat to the vampire. 

Jae glanced at the bruise staining Brian’s neck and instead leaned down and kissed the warm skin. His fingers rolled over the slit of Brian’s cock and the human couldn’t hold back. 

Brian cried out as his orgasm shook him; his body arched and trembled as the vampire continued to stake his claim on Brian’s body. He felt the vampire shudder before his warm essence filled Brian. 

Jae collapsed on top of him; carefully as to not crush him; his fingers were still teasing Brian’s sensitive cock. Brian whimpered and pushed against Jae’s shoulder. 

The Pureblood chuckled before kissing Brian’s nose and moving away; Brian looked up at him with adoring eyes only for them to widen and his cheeks to flush when he saw Jae licking his fingers seductively; groaning darkly as he cleaned Brian’s essence from his long fingers. 

“You taste so good, Brian,” Jae growled with a smirk. 

Brian narrowed his eyes, his cheeks still hot as he pouted and shook his head. Jae chuckled at his Consort; clicking his fingers and cleaning their bodies instantly. 

The Pureblood smiled as Brian moved closer to him; tucking his head under Jae’s chin and kissing his chest; above his heart. “I love you, Jae.” 

“I love you too Brian.” Jae whispered back against Brian’s slightly sweaty hair. He felt his Consort shift slightly before Brian manoeuvred until he was sat on Jae’s lap looking down at him with soft eyes. “What is it?” Jae asked softly. 

“You didn’t bite me?” Brian observed; tilting his head slightly. 

Jae raised a brow, “I know, I don’t have to bite you.” 

“I know that,” Brian replied hastily. 

Jae tilted his head, his fingers tracing soft patterns on Brian’s thighs. “Then what’s wrong, Brian?” He prompted. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian whispered; leaning down and capturing Jae’s lips in another kiss. The Pureblood pushed back, keeping it sweet but still savouring the taste of his Consort. “I love you Jae, so much.” Brian repeated. 

Jae smiled against their lips, kissing Brian before cupping his face. “I know.” 

“I’m sorry for everything I did to hurt you, I ran away when I’d agreed to be your Consort. I wasn’t there for you,” he had tears running down his flushed cheeks, Jae shook his head but remained silent as Brian continued. He had a pretty smile on his face, “but I will be now, I want to be your partner; I want us to be equal in this; share your hardships with me Jae. If you loose control I want to be there, beside you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you again, Brian.” Jae’s voice was small as he spoke, he ran a finger carefully over the bruise on Brian’s neck. 

Brian gripped his hand and placed it over his heart. Jae’s eyes widened at how quickly Brian’s heart was beating. Beating for him. “Being apart from you will hurt us more, hurt me more.” Brian whispered softly. 

“Brian...”

“Jae, this is the path I’ve chosen. I am your Consort and your strength. Never forget that.” 

Jae felt tears fall down his own cheeks, he smiled up at Brian; seeing the strong, independent, feisty, beautiful man gazing back at him. Jae smiled. 

“Never Brian, never.”


	17. Chapter 17

6 months later...

Brian smiled as he watched his friends bicker, “Yah! I told you that I wanted the living room to be blue!” Don grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest with a slight glare. 

“Well, I thought it would look better grey!” Terry argued looking proud of himself. 

Don looked to the elder man with an exasperated expression. “Terry! We agreed on blue!” He complained. 

Terry held the paint pot up with a teasing look. “Well, I’m the one doing it,” he grinned. 

Brian couldn’t hold back his chuckle, he stood from his seat on the sofa his hands up in a surrendering gesture. “Guys! I think it’ll look fine,” he spoke through a chuckle. 

“You always agree with Terry.” Don pouted. 

Brian’s eyes widened and he frowned softly, “hey! No I don’t!” He argued playfully. 

Don and Terry chuckled with him softly. Terry shook his head before they all sat down again; Don beside Brian with Terry sat on the chair opposite. 

“Anyway, how’re you doing Brian?” Terry asked softly. 

Brian smiled, “I’m fine, it’s good to see that you guys are getting the house done.” 

With Terry being the main ambassador for the rebuilding of Seoul he and Don had found a decent place for them to live. 

Slowly the city was starting to rebuild again; vampire and humans alike all coming back to the city to live and work again. Brian wouldn’t admit it to Jae but he wished their mansion was closer to the city; he didn’t get to see his friends very much. They were usually busy helping the senate; Brian was just glad that he had a chance to see them. He’d involved himself a lot more in the rebuild; much to Jae’s distaste. 

“Yeah, taken us forever but we’re getting there.” Don sighed wearily. He turned to Brian with a soft smile; an eyebrow raised playfully. “How’s Jae?”

“Jae? He’s good, he still avoids the senate like the plague,” Brian answered softly, he wanted the Pureblood to be involved with the rebuild but he was still stubborn about it. 

Terry nodded, “yeah, Yubin mentioned about him, I think she understands why he’s angry. But don’t worry he’ll come around.” Brian nodded with a weak smile. 

“She has been a great help to us and the rebuild,” Don added, looking thoughtful. 

They talked for hours about the rebuild, Brian smiled as he saw the happiness on his friends’ faces. Don informed him that Sonny now had a girlfriend and they had a house too; Sonny had been offered by the senate to be the leader of the army. He’d taken it without thinking, always wanting to defend his friends. Even if the only threat now was the rogue vampires. 

Brian was just glad that his friends were happy and didn’t have to worry anymore. 

A soft knock on the front door made them silent; Don stood to answer it; pulling the person into a soft hug before they both walked back in. 

Brian smiled at the vampire. “Brian-hyung, you ready?” Wonpil asked with a soft smile. 

Brian nodded. “I’m coming,” he turned to his friends and pulled them both into friendly hugs. “See you guys later,” he smiled softly. 

Terry grinned. “Remember Brian, don’t be a stranger now.” He sounded teasing but his tone was also serious. 

“I won’t!” Brian called back as he and Wonpil made their way towards the car. He waved to his friends as the car drove until they were out of sight. 

It was good to see people mulling around the now alive city. Most of the buildings were still unoccupied but the roads were all fixed and there were a lot more people walking around. Shopkeepers returning to their shops; business owners returning to their posts. It was all slowly building back to normal. 

“How was your day?” Wonpil’s voice suddenly spoke over Brian’s thoughts. He turned to face the vampire with a smile. 

“Great! Thank you for taking me today, Wonpil-ah!” He grinned. 

The younger man waved him off. “It’s okay, hyung!” His grin was shining; Brian had noticed the vampires seemed a lot more happy now that everything was getting back to how it was. Wonpil glanced to him briefly before speaking again; “I think Master Jae wants to see you when we return.”

Brian’s brow furrowed slightly. “What for?” He’d seen Jae in the morning and he didn’t seem like he had anything to discuss. 

Wonpil looked thoughtful before he shrugged, “I don’t know but he sounded strangely nervous.” 

“Nervous..?” Brian frowned. 

He could see the mansion in the distance and thanked Wonpil again as they pulled up into the driveway. They chuckled and chatted as they walked into the mansion; greeted by Sungjin at the door. 

“Welcome back,” he smiled softly. 

“Thanks Sungjin-ah,” Brian replied, glancing around the entranceway obviously, “where’s Jae?” He frowned, expecting the Pureblood to be present if he wanted to see him. 

“He went out.” Sungjin informed. 

Brian’s frown deepened, “Out?” He turned to Wonpil with a tilt of his head, “Wonpil-ah, I thought you said he wanted to see me?”

Wonpil looked just as confused as Brian felt, the young vampire scratched his head in puzzlement. “That’s what he told me?”

The human turned back to Sungjin, “did he say where he was going?”

“The senate.”

Brian frowned even harder at Sungjin’s answer. “Really?” 

“Yeah, somehow Junhyeok managed to convince him.” Sungjin replied, although he too looked skeptical. 

“Oh, okay.” Brian nodded, he sighed slightly; he wanted to know what Jae wanted to see him for. He smiled at Sungjin and Wonpil softly, “I’ll be in the library if you need me,” he informed. 

-

Somehow it had turned dark outside; Brian blinked as he was suddenly aware of what time it was; 8:47pm. Good thing he’d had food with Terry and Don. He frowned slightly; why hadn’t anyone been to see him? To check up on him? Usually Wonpil would come and see him. He shrugged it off and stood from his seat; stretching slightly and growling at the stiffness he felt. 

He put his book back in its place before opening the library door; he frowned and tilted his head in confusion when he saw purple rose petals on the floor. “What..?” 

He walked carefully, the petals were all over the floor; almost like a trail leading him up the main staircase. What was going on? 

Brian followed the petals up the stairs; his frown never leaving him as he saw them lead straight to Jae’s bedroom. 

Keeping the frown, Brian hesitantly pushed the Pureblood’s bedroom door open. His eyes widened when he saw the vampire stood there. 

Jae looked ethereal. His purple almost black hair was loose and falling into his eyes; of which looked as though they were sparkling slightly. He had slacks and a crisp white shirt on and he was smiling softly at Brian. 

Around him were candles lit; their flames casting the room in a safe homely glow. The purple petals were scattered around the room. 

He didn’t notice the small black box sat on the table beside the bed. 

“Jae? What is all this?” Brian’s voice was small; breathy. He could feel his cheeks heat slightly at the romantic gestures. 

For the first time since he’d met the Pureblood, Jae looked nervous. “I wanted us to have a special night.”

“W-Why?” Brian asked softly. 

“We’ve both been busy recently,” he made his way over towards Brian; brushing some stray hair from his eyes. “I miss you BriBri...” 

“Jae...” Brian quickly brought their lips together in a deep kiss. The vampire held him close; tilting his head and licking his way into Brian’s mouth. Their tongues tangled and they both tasted each other deeply. 

Brian felt the Pureblood moving him backwards until he felt the back of his knees hit the bed. He pulled away from Jae and pulled his shirt over his head; Jae raised a brow slightly as Brian leaned forward again. He kissed down Jae’s strong jawline; unbuttoning Jae’s shirt as he went. 

Jae growled as he felt Brian’s teeth nipping at his neck and collarbones. He was sure they’d be mark’s but he didn’t care. 

Brian pushed Jae away again; keeping his gaze as he shimmied out of his jeans. Jae’s eyes narrowed slightly as his Consort prowled onto the bed; stretching out on it and chuckling at Jae softly. 

Jae felt his fingers twitch as he watched his Consort on the bed. Brian had some of the petals on his body; his stomach and his thighs. He kept Jae’s gaze as he hooked his fingers in his briefs; pulling them down and off in one swift movement before throwing them at Jae. 

Jae growled as he caught the offensive clothing, Brian chuckled before he turned on his stomach; he reached for the lube that was on the pillow before pouring some on his fingers. “Watch me...” he whispered sensually. 

The Pureblood’s eyes widened as he saw Brian shift again; his head in the pillows as he moved onto his knees; his ass in the air and exposed to Jae. 

Jae’s eyes were blown as he watched the beautiful creature before him. Brian bit his lip as he brought his slick fingers to his opening. He groaned softly as he pushed two fingers past the ring of muscle, he breathed heavily as he stretched himself open. 

Glancing at the Pureblood he smirked when he saw Jae’s cock out; the Pureblood stroking himself as he watched his Consort. 

The bed dipped as Jae moved onto it, his eyes transfixed on the movement of Brian’s fingers. “Brian...” he growled, reaching for Brian’s thighs and spreading them wider; moving into position behind his Consort. 

Brian arched his back as he felt Jae add a finger beside his own, stretching him out even more. “BriBri, look at you,” Jae whispered, voice dripping with lust. His other hand moved under Brian; wrapping around his weeping cock; Brian yelped and sat back on his heels making his and Jae’s fingers slip deeper inside him. 

His head rested back on Jae’s shoulder, the Pureblood added another one of his fingers; four now stretching Brian out. The human whimpered at the stretch; “n-no more...” he whispered softly. 

Jae chuckled in his ear, “you did this Brian, take responsibility.” His voice was dark. Brian could feel Jae’s cock against his back as he squirmed on the Pureblood’s lap. 

“Jae, I-I’m ready...” he breathed, turning his head awkwardly so that they could kiss. It was sloppy but Jae didn’t care; he pulled his fingers free of Brian’s heat, placing Brian’s own hand on the bed. He licked his Consort’s mouth; feeling Brian pushing back against him. Keeping the human preoccupied, Jae carefully placed his cock at Brian’s stretched entrance. In one fluid thrust he was seethed inside the hot pleasure. 

Brian’s back arched and he cried out as the position made Jae strike his prostate head on; his cock spurted only for Jae to grip it tightly. “No yet, BriBri,” he whispered hotly against Brian’s ear. 

Jae manoeuvred them so that he was sat against the headboard with Brian still splayed on his lap. He gave his Consort a second to adjust before he began pounding into him. 

Brian threw his head back on Jae’s shoulder; his fingers digging into Jae’s thighs as Jae pounded into him from beneath. Jae’s hips didn’t let up; the thrusts brutal as he stroked Brian’s insides with his heavy cock. 

The rose petals were sticking to their sweat slicked skin but Jae didn’t care, it gave the his brutal thrusts an almost romantic feel. Brian didn’t seem to mind, he was crying out his enjoyment; his cock bouncing slickly against his abdomen as Jae bounced him on his lap. 

Jae smirked and wrapped his fingers around Brian’s cock; watching as the humans thighs trembled. “Brian, you look so pretty like this; bouncing on my cock.” He whispered darkly against Brian’s ear. 

Brian just nodded; unable to respond with the pleasure shooting around him. He could hear Brian panting softly as his body shivered with overstimulation; Jae’s thrusts never missing his prostate and his fingers stroking his cock excruciatingly slowly. 

Jae’s free hand came to rest on Brian’s throat; gripping just tight enough for the humans breath to skip. “I’ll never get tired of seeing you writhing on my cock. You’re so pretty Brian;” Jae praised; his fingers stroking over Brian’s Adam’s apple; the skin soft as he felt Brian’s heartbeat. He could feel the blood running through Brian’s veins. 

“F-fuck yes! B-bite me...” Brian moaned, his voice breathy and fucked out. 

Jae grinned, his fangs gleaming in the candlelight. He kissed the soft skin of Brian’s throat before he clamped his fangs down. 

Brian’s body trembled and he saw stars behind his eyes. The euphoria of the Pureblood’s bite sending him over the edge. He felt Jae stroke his cock as he released over himself. The Pureblood’s hips faulted slightly as he released; pumping Brian full of come as his channel squeezed Jae’s cock. 

He felt the Pureblood lapping at his new wound before they both collapsed against each other. Jae ran a hand over them both to clean them before running it through Brian’s hair; keeping his Consort against his chest as they came down from their orgasms. 

Brian felt the bedsheet move over him and Jae’s arms tighten around his waist. He smiled. He felt warm, loved. 

“Thank you Jae, for all this,” he gestured to the room where the candles were still flickering. Jae shifted behind him, his hand reaching for something Brian couldn’t see. 

“Brian, I have something for you,” Jae said softly; bringing a black box to Brian’s attention. It was only small, sitting in Jae’s palm. “Open it,” Jae ushered against his shoulder. 

Brian took the small box with trembling hands, Why was he so nervous anyway? He opened it and gasped. A ring. It was silver with crystals all around, in the middle sat two purple crystals. 

“Jae...” Brian breathed, “it’s beautiful.”

“It’s yours.” Jae smiled, feeling Brian shuffle in his lap until he was facing him. “I know it’s a little late coming since you’re already my Consort; but humans get each other rings to celebrate their relationships.” 

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Brian asked softly, a shy blush on his face. 

Jae cupped his chin and pulled him into a soft kiss. “Yes.”

————

And so it has ended 😭💙  
Thank you to everyone for staying with my fic. 

Don’t worry though!! I’m already half way through my new story and I have one shots finished and ready to post!! 

I will try my best to keep updating!! 

I might revisit this fic and write oneshpts 🤔🤔 Don’t know if I’m ready to fully say goodbye to Master Jae and Consort Brian 😉😉

Once again thank you to everyone for reading! Even silent readers 🥺🥺❤️❤️💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments guys ❤️❤️


End file.
